


Apólo

by Senhora_Hatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comunidade: kakasaku, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senhora_Hatake/pseuds/Senhora_Hatake
Summary: A multidão gritava, divididas entre patrícios e plebeus, os homens e mulheres gastavam sua voz para incentivar os homens que empunhavam a espada para sua diversão.Vendidos por alguns denários após serem tirados de suas famílias, eles lutariam por suas vidas naquela grande arena. Talvez conseguissem vencer os gladiadores que foram designados para executar sua sentença de morte em meio a sua luta, então talvez teriam uma pequena chance de terem suas vidas poupadas.Eles conseguiriam?Negariam aos desejos que lhe foram impostos dentro dos palácios?Sua pele suportaria?Se arriscariam pelo amor que aconteceu em meio ao caos?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama & Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 22





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Explícito  
> Sangue  
> BDSM  
> Morte  
> Tortura

O som alto das vozes o deixava visivelmente incomodado, a multidão vibrava ao ver o gladiador entrar na grande arena. Os portões foram fechados depois que o lançaram no chão arenoso, com apenas uma espada foi entregue a própria sorte dentro do grande espaço.   
  
O homem gritava incentivando a multidão dividida em suas classes sociais por uma grande barreira de ferro, o camarote de madeira montado para os donos daquele pequeno massacre assistido, separavam do povo sua alta classe.

  
Podia ver de longe o brilho daqueles que queriam sua morte como um grande espetáculo, quase não percebeu o avanço daquele que além de usar uma armadura carregava um forte escudo e uma espada completamente afiada.

  
Haviam dado início a sua execução, mas não daria o luxo de ser fácil para sua arma afiada. Desviou de seu ataque como se desviasse de alguém inoportuno dentro de uma pequena multidão, lento e fraco não conseguia acompanhar suas curvas. O acertou fácil e perfurou fazendo sua espada atravessar o corpo do que tentava tirar sua vida.

  
A multidão se levantou e o barulho aumentou, eles gritavam por mais. Sua luta havia sido pouca para a sede de sangue daqueles que assistiam o show dentro da arena. 

  
Limpou o sangue que havia espirrado em seu rosto e molhado seus cabelos acinzentados, puxou sua espada da barriga daquele corpo que ainda jorrava sangue e se preparou para a movimentação do outro lado da arena.  
As pessoas vibraram novamente com a entrada de um novo gladiador, apertou o cabo daquela grande arma banhada em sangue e correu em direção a aquele que seguia em sua direção empunhado apenas uma espada.

  
Os homens gritaram e o barulho do ferro gritou, bateram suas espadas e num passo em falso uma grande ferida se abriu do lado direito de sua costela. Seu grito de dor fez a multidão comemorar, se recompôs e o atacou pelas costas, com apenas um único golpe o deixou por um fio de perder o restante de sua cabeça.

  
Ele seguiu para o meio da arena, sem mais homens para enfrentá-lo se virou para frente do camarote.   
O brilho claro chamou sua atenção, em meio ao senhores de roupas caras e adornadas ela segurava uma grande bacia, em pé ao lado da senhora daquele Domo.

  
Suas roupas claras faziam seus cabelos róseos brilharem com a luz do sol que batiam e espalhava em seus fios. Jogou sua espada no chão arenoso e se deixou cair sob seus joelhos, o corte ardia e sentia o sangue espalhar por seu corpo.  
O Dominus daquele domo se levantou, sua pequena mulher se pôs ao seu lado. Seus cabelos pretos lisos caiam em seu rosto e com a mão no alto fez a multidão cessar seus gritos. 

— Eis o vencedor.

Os olhos verdes daquela que havia chamado sua atenção focou em sua direção, a viu corar levemente antes de cair sob a areia do Domo. 


	2. Olhos Verdes

_"Foi tudo rápido demais, os romanos haviam invadido suas terras novamente, sem muito tempo foi chamado pelo seu senhor, Hashirama mandou suas tropas para a linha de frente. Comandante confiável, foi tirado de sua família aos seis anos, tem treinado e se fortalecido debaixo de seu comando. Um dos mais fortes, liderou o pequeno exercito de seus homens mais rápidos e ágeis que tinha ao seu comando._

_Mas ao ver a quantidade de romanos que entravam naquela vila e seus homens caírem um por um, avançou com raiva para cima de seus trajes vermelhos. Os tingiria com seu próprio sangue, matou todos os que passaram por sua frente. Cansado se forçou até onde seu corpo aguentava, mas eram muitos foi rendido e imobilizado junto com os poucos que sobraram de seus homens._

_Como porcos, foram arrastados e levados como escravos. Claro que em toda a sua vida servindo como o melhor de seu exército, ser rendido e levado a força era pior que ter a merecida morte por não conseguir dar conta de tantos homens._

_Tobirama usou de sua inteligência, mandou os fracos em extremo maior número e os mais fortes no fim e já cansados não podiam descer sobre seus pescoços o fio de suas espadas._

_Jogados em carroças com grades de ferro, foram levados e os que ainda viviam mas extremamente machucados foram mortos sem piedade. Não havia espaço para os fracos._

_— Não abaixe a cabeça. — Bateu em um de seus homens._

_Já não bastava serem tratados como mercadorias, se render a humilhação era uma coisa que não admitia._

_— Desculpe, senhor. — Resmungou com a voz embargada. — Deveria ter me deixado ser morto._

_Suspirou cansado, todo esse tempo treinando e ensinando os novos recrutas de seu regimento. Seu esforço e competência foram jogados no lixo, seu companheiro fungava com constância em todo o trajeto. Algemados foram jogados dentro de umas das celas imundas daquele lugar, talvez devesse ser deixado para morrer junto com seu soldado._

_— Não diga besteira, Naruto. — Bufou inconformado, tentaria ao menos lhe dar um sermão para que enfrentasse tudo com honra. — Pare de fungar antes que tenha realmente sua merecida morte._

_Com a mesma espada que apontaram para sua garganta rasgaram suas roupas, se manteve firme mesmo sendo exposto a tamanha humilhação. Como animais foram puxados em fileira para dentro do átrio, mesmo que tentasse se livrar daquelas algemas a quantidade de homens que ficavam aos arredores lhe tirariam a vida._

_Ergueu a cabeça e com seu orgulho ferido seguiu sem dar trabalho para aqueles fracos guardas que se achavam bons demais por seus pequenos cargos._

_Foram posicionados um do lado do outro de frente para os senhores daquele lugar, grossas cortinas fechavam a próxima sala e em frente a elas, os observavam meticulosamente._

_De cabelos pretos que desciam ate parte de seu rosto e vestes parecidas com os de seus homens, ele se levantou e passando na frente de cada um escolheu os que mais lhe agradou naquele momento, podia sentir sua falta de respeito pela vida._

_O átrio preservava grandes bustos em seus cantos, vasos e flores frescas enfeitavam o lugar, suas cadeiras adornadas estavam meticulosamente arrumadas para que vissem a mercadoria que iriam ou não adquirir naquele momento._

_— Já não fazem mais homens com sede de sangue. — Murmurou parando de frente ao seu corpo, o mediu sem qualquer pudor e acenou o incluindo em sua coleção. — Veremos quantos de vocês sobreviverão, tenho perdido muito dinheiro com esse desastre de diversão._

_Ele voltou para o lado de sua bela esposa, quieta e analisadora, observava tentando conter o rubor que tomava seu rosto. Viu quando se demorou em seu amigo loiro, o carmesim a tomou com força e se obrigou a virar o rosto para se conter._

_Seus devaneios foram rapidamente tirados com a força que haviam puxado as grossas algemas que tomava seus pulsos, foi uma escolta rápida, logo estavam no chão da cela novamente._

_Seu amigo finalmente havia tomado seu normal e berrava enfrentando os guardas que trancavam a cela, inutil, levou apenas um baque com o cabo da espada que um deles carregava. Eles riram, Naruto caiu inconsciente no chão, sem muito o que pudesse fazer, apenas chutou seu corpo mole para que pudesse respirar._

_— Idiota. — Resmungou. — É pouco por não saber a hora de calar a maldita boca._

_Os guardas riram e abrindo a cela, o puxou com rispidez. Jogado em uma outra cela lhe deram apenas algo que cobrisse apenas seu orgulho, vestiu como pode aquele pequeno pedaço de tecido e suas algemas foram abertas. Socou um dos guarda que riram de seu companheiro e foi atingido pelo escudo que o outro usava._

_— Não durará minutos dentro da arena. — O guarda atingido se levantou, resmungando._

_A cela foi fechada novamente e uma espada sem fio foi jogada ao chão, sem escolha a pegou. O grito de uma multidão foi ouvida e antes que percebesse, Kakashi foi jogado dentro da arena tombando no chão arenoso."_

___________________________________

Acordou com dificuldade para respirar, sua costela ardia como brasas quentes na pele. O teto branco o fez pular de onde estava, no chão se afastou de quem lhe causou aquela tremenda dor. O pequeno cubículo estava fechado com pesadas cortinas vermelhas, a mesa baixa segurava uma larga bacia Oh, me perdoe. — Sussurrou tão baixo que mal pode entender. — Estava apenas limpando seus ferimentos _._

O susto o fez se afastar sem que analisasse a situação, seus dedos finos seguravam um pedaço de tecido manchado de vermelho e seus olhos verdes buscavam alguma resposta para seu pedido de perdão por ter infligido qualquer dor ao seu corpo. Era um tolo.

Ela permaneceu sentada na ponta da cama estreita, com os olhos assustados esperando sua aproximação. se aproximou dela e segurando firme sua costela doída, voltou a se deitar naquela cama.

— Não quis assustá-la, eu quem lhe devo desculpas.

Ela enrubesceu e não podia desviar os olhos daquele tom tão bonito de seu rosto, Seus cabelos rosados parcialmente presos desciam em espiral para entre o vale de seus pequenos seios. O tecido branco que cobria seu corpo era transparente e deixava sua pele a mostra, fazendo com que vissem o quão bonito e ainda jovem era seu precioso corpo, uma mulher encantadora.

Gemeu de dor ao sentir o tecido gelado tocar sua costela, ouviu ela se desculpar baixinho. Delicadamente, limpou cada um de seus machucados tentando não lhe causar dor, trocou o tecido diversas vezes, uma mulher tentadoramente doce.

— Parece que gostou de uma das virgens de minha esposa. — Ele entrou, e junto de seus guardas e parou próximo daquela bela moça de cabelos róseos. — Já está bom, Sakura. Volte para os cuidados de Hinata.

Ela acenou docemente, sem que Kakashi pudesse evitar, segurou seu pulso suavemente. Ela parou e corou sob os seus olhos e os de seu senhor.

— Obrigado.

Ela lhe deu uma sorriso doce e se afastou, não ligava para o que esse homem diria de sua conduta abusada sobre uma das criadas de sua esposa. Ela foi incrivelmente doce ao cuidar de seu corpo e agradecer a ela era o mínimo que poderia fazer,

— Tragam-na. — Mandou, e seus guardas deram passagem para que a mulher entrasse.

Com apenas um véu adornado cobrindo seu corpo, ela entrou com sua cabeça erguida, seus cabelos escuros contornavam seu rosto redondo. Seios fartos e curvas que qualquer homem adoraria contornar, se pôs silenciosa ao lado dele _._

_—_ Espero que aprecie seu prêmio essa noite, terá um longo dia amanhã. Preciso recuperar o dinheiro que gastei ao te comprar. — Se afastou enquanto dizia. — Anko cuidará bem de você.

Não estava amarrado, e poderia ter fugido dali com velocidade. Mas as curvas que aquela mulher tinha o fez estagnar no lugar.

Ela não lhe disse absolutamente nada, subiu naquela cama estreita e sem que lhe deixasse pensar, puxou o tecido que cobria seu membro. Não estava acostumado com esse tipo de investida, rápida e precisa, o engoliu sem rodeios e o sugou.

Hipnotizado, olhava para ela enquanto deixava seu membro sumir inteiro dentro de sua boca. Seus seios balançavam enquanto trabalhava ali sem pausa, sua boca era macia e deslizava com facilidade o molhando com sua saliva quente.

Gemeu rouco, não conseguiu conter as mãos e as afundou em seus cabelos curtos. Era difícil pensar em parar, fechou os olhos e a empurrou com mais força contra seu membro. Entrava e saía forte de sua boca, ela revirava os olhos enquanto apertava suas coxas firmes. Engasgava levemente sem deixar de massageá-lo com a língua, sua cabeça girou e não conteve o rosnado quando passou por sua mente aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Puxou a mulher de que tinha os lábios e o queixo molhado e a fez debruçar sobre a cama.

A dor não lhe fazia diferença, se pôs de pé e sem deixá-la se acomodar entrou em seu corpo com força. Quente e molhada, via em sua frente lindos cabelos róseos, apertou com força as nádegas daquela mulher.

Estocou forte e não segurou a vontade de estapear aquela carne macia que apertava sem dó, ela gemeu e tremeu debaixo de suas mãos.

Puxou seus cabelos com força os vendo brilhar rosa em sua mão e apertou a carne de seu quadril com extrema força, a mulher apenas gemia e choramingava enquanto a tomava com extrema força.

Se curvou sob seu corpo curvilíneo e subiu a mão livre de seus cabelos, apertou seu seio e prendeu os dedos em seus mamilos. Ela choramingou e deitou a cabeça sobre a cama, aproveitou seu balançar, beliscou e estapeou aquele seio farto e roliço.

Kakashi estocou forte uma última vez e se retirou, deixou seu membro ser massageado pelas nádegas avermelhadas dela e gozou molhando suas costas.

Se sentou ao lado de seu corpo mole, ela se levantou mesmo mole por causa de suas fortes investidas e se curvando em sua direção com uma breve reverência, passou pela porta. Estava surpreso, jamais esteve com uma mulher pensando em outra, mas ao vê-la debaixo de seu corpo e de suas carícias perdeu o controle, abusou do corpo daquela escrava pensando numa bela mulher que parecia ser tão inocente e jovem como um belo botão de rosa _._


	3. O Prêmio

O despertaram puxando seu lençol, a força se pôs de pé. Não sabia que parte do dia era, não haviam janelas em seu pequeno cubículo. Começou a cogitar forçar a sua morte, mas seu orgulho o impedia de se deixar levar pela fraqueza. Carregado pelo braço com o pequeno incentivo de espadas em suas costas para que andasse, passou pelas alas do Domus, as paredes brancas eram adornadas com pequenos desenhos abstratos em dourado e grossas colunas desciam de seus tetos até o extenso piso de mármore. Levado à força até o tablinum, acertaram a parte interna de seus joelhos para que caísse na frente do homem que agora, tinha sua vida na palma de suas mãos.

Ele observava sua esposa ser alimentada devagar, escorada no estofado de sua preciosa sala a pequena mulher de cabelos negros o encarava com curiosidade. Mas se deixou levar pela que lhe entregava as pequenas frutas na boca, de costas para a entrada do tablinum, ela cortava e lhe entregava os pedaços. 

— Creio que já descansou o suficiente. — Ele chamou sua atenção. — Deverei mandar que minha esposa e sua criada saiam para que tenha sua atenção?

Kakashi se endireitou e o mediu de má vontade, não suportava os patrícios que se achavam tão grandes como os imperadores. Bufou levemente apenas para que parte de sua raiva passasse, antes que se forçasse a tomar a espada do guarda em suas costas.

— Você treinará e lutará para mim, será meu grande vencedor e me renderá tudo o que já perdi nessas malditas apostas.

Sorriu de leve para o homem que falava com tanto afinco, inconformado com sua sede de moedas e diversão, tombou sua cabeça em deboche.

— Não me trate como um prêmio. — Sorriu para o rosto que torceu em raiva. — Cortaria sua garganta apenas por me olhar como mercadoria.

Ele andou em sua direção, tomou a espada de seu guarda e pressionou contra sua garganta. 

— Eu mesmo poderia lhe cortar a garganta, escória, deveria mesmo fazer de sua cabeça um troféu. — Sorriu apertando um pouco mais em seu pescoço. — O mais forte e bravo grego caiu ao meus pés, poupe-me de ameaçá-lo. — Tirou a espada de seu pescoço. — Deveria dar-lhe um outro incentivo além de poder viver como um dos meus? — Ele se abaixou e apontou para as costas da linda mulher que trabalhava servindo sua esposa. — Percebi seu interesse na criada de minha mulher, pena que a prometi para outro em uma de minhas apostas. Ela será o prêmio de quem vencer na arena.

Kakashi fitou seus olhos escuros e respirou fundo, não sabia como agir nessa situação, virou em direção às mulheres que continuavam em seus lugares. Ela virou e o fitou, com seu rosto levemente corado sorriu minimamente em sua direção. Nunca lutou por uma mulher e achava isso repugnante, mas seus olhos verdes atravessavam sua alma. 

Cambaleou enquanto ele voltava para seu lugar de frente para sua mulher, ele se sentou encostado confortável em seu lugar. Com o dedo fez com que o guarda que o segurava pelas costas levantasse seu corpo, o empurrou até a mesa que divida os acentos. 

— Sente-se. Mostrarei o quanto ela é preciosa.

— Não.

Ele acena, os guardas seguraram seus braços e o arrastou para próximo da cama que elas estavam. Bateram em suas pernas e o deixou sob os joelhos.

— Sakura. — Ela apenas acenou e deixou a bandeja de frutas que descansava em seu colo na mesa de centro.

A mulher de longos cabelos pretos se ajeitou em seu lugar, então a linda criada de cabelos róseos se apoiou no estofado, puxou a roupa de sua senhora e a expôs para o deleite dos homens que as observavam. Se debruçou sobre seus seios fartos e o lambeu antes de sugá-lo para dentro de sua boca.

Kakashi se debateu tentando sair dos braços dos guardas que apenas o seguraram ainda mais forte, ela se manteve concentrada em suas carícias enquanto sua senhora suspirava em aprovação. 

— Uma bela mulher obediente. — Não havia percebido que ele havia se aproximado, sua voz soou como uma oferta e estava difícil de pensar enquanto a via obedecer com tanta devoção. — Hinata querida, mostre o prêmio para meu campeão.

Ela abriu os olhos e acenou sorrindo docemente, com seus seios à mostra se levantou de seu estofado. Puxou sua criada para o outro lado contornando o sofá que estava deitada, o fez ter completa visão daquela bela mulher. Em suas costas a morena passou suas mãos delicadas pela cintura dela, puxou as amarras douradas que mantinham seu vestido fechado, retirou seus cabelos rosados da frente do vale de seus seios e tirou os tecidos devagar.

Seria impossível recusar, talvez por ver tanta beleza contida em uma mulher. A mediu debaixo, suas pernas subiam abrindo em coxas que pareciam tão macias quanto a seda que sua senhora usava, sua intimidade levemente escondida pelo seu cruzar de pernas. Continuou seu passeio com os olhos por sua barriga plana e subiu para seus seios, seus mamilos rosados e eriçados o deixaram com água na boca. 

Engoliu tentando recompor seu juízo e a olhou nos olhos, o rubor fazia com que o verde esmeralda brilhassem com força. Ela tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios e o encarava de volta. Nua, ela mantinha os braços presos em suas costas se deixando ser observada a mando de seu senhor.

— E uma virgem que seria apenas sua. — Ele riu e apertou seu ombro. — Se assim desejar, é claro. — Ele acenou e sua mulher saiu deixando Sakura só.

Ela abraçou o próprio corpo e corou lindamente, não podia negar sua vontade de colocar os guardas no chão e tomar o belo corpo daquela mulher, mas a morena retornou e o tirou de seus devaneios. Segurava a mão de uma outra criada, já nua, tinha compridos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis profundos.

Hinata segurou na mão daquela que lhe tirava toda a atenção e as puxou pra o canto da sala, o chão coberto por almofadas e tecidos emaranhados recebeu os corpos das três belas mulheres.

Não impediu os guardas que arrastaram seu corpo novamente, agora na ponta daquele lugar, tinha completa visão das mulheres que se posicionaram sobre o corpo da morena. 

Seus lábios revezavam hora ou outra tomando em um beijo desejoso os de sua senhora, que gemia e suspirava pelos toques que lhe eram oferecidos.

— Posso ver o quanto gostou. — O homem se aproximou enquanto Kakashi não conseguia tirar os olhos da mulher de cabelos rosas, ela descia pela barriga plana de sua senhora e mergulhou a língua no brilho que havia entre os lábios de sua intimidade. Sakura sugou o clitóris dela com avidez e olhou em sua direção. — Façamos esse trato, terá do bom e do melhor e lutará para mim. — Kakashi fechou os punhos com firmeza olhando para todo o prazer que aquela mulher dava a sua senhora. — E a darei a você.

Sua esposa tremeu e gemeu alto, suas criadas revezaram para beber de seu prazer. Então a rosada foi erguida e deitada no meio daquelas almofadas, seus mamilos foram sugados pelas duas mulheres. Ela se contorcia e gemia contida, a loira desceu os beijos pelo seu corpo enquanto sua senhora roubava seus lábios. Sakura agarrou os tecidos do chão quando a outra criada abriu suas pernas a expondo, Kakashi podia ver mesmo daquela distância o brilho de sua excitação e seu pequeno clitóris que deveria estar pulsando em antecipação.

A loira a devorou, com os olhos fechados Sakura gemia nas mãos delas. Estava hipnotizado, e a imaginou dando esses seus deliciosos gemidos debaixo de seu corpo. Engoliu em seco a viu tremer, sua senhora tomou o lugar da loira e sugou seu clitóris já inchado pelas sucções de sua criada. Sakura tremeu e olhou em sua direção, abriu os lábios e gemeu se entregando ao prazer de seu corpo.

Kakashi se deixou cair sentado nos próprios pés, a rosada ainda se contorcia quando a loira foi jogada para as almofadas. A morena se pôs entre suas pernas sem demora e a tomou para si, ela gemeu alto até que seus cabelos pretos foram puxados, ela gemeu com um belo sorriso no rosto e foi curvada em uma das mesas que estavam colocadas nas pontas daquele pequeno canto estofado. 

Ele tirou sua própria roupa enquanto a mantinha pressionada na madeira e entrou em seu corpo a fazendo gritar. 

— Adoro quando se perde com suas criadas, Hinata. — O ouviu falar baixo enquanto estocava em seu interior.

Kakashi se perdeu e voltou a olhar para as duas mulheres que se acariciavam e gemiam entre o beijo que davam. Seus dedos se perdiam entre os lábios molhados de suas intimidades e as faziam convulsionar hora ou outra pelo prazer que sentiam.

Juntas elas gemeram e seus corpos tremeram anunciando o ápice de seu orgasmo, seus corpos brilhavam pelo suor. Deitada com as pernas levemente abertas a mulher de cabelos rosas mantinha os olhos fechados respirando com dificuldade, os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar e sua intimidade brilhava com o líquido de seu prazer. 

Os gemidos aumentaram do outro lado, o homem entrava tão forte no corpo da mulher que pareciam que se tornariam apenas um. 

— Goze para mim como fez com suas criadas, — Ele mandou e ela tremeu, dando o que ele queria. Ele estocou algumas vezes e gemeu a prendendo enquanto gozava fundo. 

— Sasuke... — Ela gemeu seu nome enquanto se derramava nele.

Kakashi foi posto de pé, excitado com o show que havia presenciado engolia em seco. O homem saiu de dentro do corpo dela e caminhou em sua direção.

— Então, temos um acordo? 

Tentou segurar e não se dar como apenas um peão em seu jogo, mas seus olhos o traíram e olhou novamente para a mulher de cabelos rosas.

— Temos um acordo. — Respondeu entredentes.

— Ótimo! — Disse sorrindo indo em direção ao meio da sala. — Então está na hora de começarmos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tablinum — Sala principal/Reunião  
> Domus — Casa romana


	4. Ludos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário 
> 
> Ludos - área de treinamentos dos gladiadores.  
> Lanista - treinador dos gladiadores.  
> Dominos - líder da casa.  
> Denários - dinheiro romano.

Pelas alas do Domus, seguiu pelo extenso corredor. As cortinas pesadas dividiam e privavam a visão das salas e ante salas, sem que precisassem forçá-lo passou para o Ludos. O chão arenoso levantava a poeira e embaçava a visão dos homens que, com espadas de madeira, lutavam entre si.

O suor misturado com a areia, grudavam em seus corpos os deixavam sujos, homens cansados de treinar debaixo do intenso sol, respiravam com dificuldade.

O Lanista falava alto e os homens aumentavam a força de seus golpes contra o oponente, vestidos apenas com o suficiente para que não expusessem seus membros, forçavam seus corpos ao limite.

Naruto já estava no Lodus e treinava com um dos homens, parecia cansado e forçava seu corpo a se manter em pé.

Kakashi foi empurrado por um dos homens que, apenas olhava o treinamento, seus cabelos castanhos batiam na altura de seus ombros. Se segurou para não lhe derrubar com a perna e o levar ao chão, já tinha problemas demais para se deixar levar

O homem riu fazendo as marcas vermelhas de tinta em seu rosto se moverem, os homens pararam sua luta enquanto observavam Kakashi se levantar e limpar a areia de seus joelhos. 

— Parece que o novato não pôde conter a emoção de estar aqui. — Ele sorriu mostrando os pequenos dentes afiados, os homens riram. — Agradecendo de joelhos? Que bonito, novato.

— Talvez. — Respondeu enquanto se virava e o levava ao chão. — Agradeço pelas boas vindas.

O Lanista chicoteou o ar entre ele e o homem com o rosto manchado de vermelho, os afastou depois de ter enrolado o fio de seu comprido chicote.

— Apressados demais. — Concluiu sério, seus cabelos negros e compridos balançaram com o pouco vento, e seu rosto mostrava em linhas o seu cansaço. — Farei com que os dois tenham uma ótima noite de sono nas celas dos fundos, você quer sua luta com o novato Kiba? Então a terá.

— Konohamaru! — O Lanista gritou e acenou para um dos homens mais jovens que, esperavam alguma ordem encostados na parede do Ludos. O jovem de cabelos castanhos e curtos, além de vestir o mesmo em seu corpo para tampar apenas seu membro também usava um tecido enrolado em seu pescoço, ele se apressou entregando uma espada para ele e o animado Kiba que, sorriu jogando a espada de madeira para o ar a pegando rapidamente com seu provavelmente braço mais forte.

O Lanista chicoteou o ar dando início àquele combate, não queria lutar, estava pouco se importando se aquele homem desejava ou não aquilo. Desviou do primeiro de seus ataques e percebeu o quão pesado ele era, não seria difícil derrotá-lo. Mas a surpresa veio ao ser golpeado pelas costas, seus joelhos cederam e caiu de peito no chão árido, seu corpo ganhou arranhões e o sentiu subir em suas costas.

— Acho bom você não ter tocado no meu prêmio, novato. Eu a vi saindo de seu cubículo, ou achou que apenas você recebeu a proposta do Dominus? — Passou a espada em seu pescoço, sua voz saiu baixa para que apenas ele ouvisse. — Serei eu a ganhar aquela deliciosa mulher.

Kakashi se debateu no chão e Kiba saiu de suas costas, cortaria seu pescoço por apenas ter pensado nela como um prêmio. Não estava levando em consideração sua bela inocência. Não deixaria com que a usasse daquela forma, se levantou e jogou a espada no chão. O Lanista riu minimamente e cruzou os braços, não via graça, mas deixaria aquele homem que ousou falar da doce mulher, com o rosto no chão. Foi-lhe lançada uma espada levemente enferrujada, apertou seu cabo com força enquanto via o homem segurar seu chicote firme enquanto cruzava os braços.

— Veremos. — Disse e o viu transformar seu sorriso em um torto rosnar. — Apenas por vê-la como um pedaço de carne, não merecia estar envolvido nessa proposta.

O homem avançou em sua direção, Kakashi bloqueou seu ataque mas perdeu o equilíbrio com o impacto do joelho dele em sua ferida recém cuidada. O grito de dor brotou em sua garganta e se forçou a revidar, ele sorriu com o sangue que escorreu pelo seu joelho e boqueou seu golpe, avançou um passo e acertou sua outra costela. A ardência começou assim que avançou novamente para revidar, já não podia controlar sua raiva. Suas espadas gritaram e conseguiu acertar seu peito, ele gemeu pela dor e avançou. 

Desferiu golpes seguidos e lançou sua espada para o outro lado do Ludos, se virou para ver sua espada voar e não houve tempo para que fugisse de seu último golpe. Acertou seu rosto, suas pernas falharam e caiu de costas no chão. Seu olho esquerdo ardia como nunca e ao se aproximar, apertou a ponta da espada em seu pescoço.

— Nunca mais ouse dizer que não a mereço, ainda mais agora que sabemos quem será o grande vencedor. — Seu sorriso debochado o encheu de raiva. — Tomarei aquele lindo e pequeno corpo tão rápido e forte quanto o golpe que o derrubou.

— Basta Kiba! — Dominus gritou de seu camarote, o homem retirou a espada de seu pescoço e puxou seus cabelos castanhos para trás. — Itachi, leve-o para o cubículo eu mandarei alguém para que cuide de seus ferimentos. Da próxima vez quero que treinem e não disputem entre si, ou farei que lutem até a morte.

Ouviu o riso do que ainda segurava a espada.

— Perdoe-me Dominus, mas, seria uma honra se me deixasse cortar sua garganta.

Kakashi olhou para o camarote, o homem de cabelos negros se debruçava no parapeito ao lado de sua jovem mulher. Mantinha o semblante impassível e logo atrás do corpo pequeno viu de relance os cabelos rosados voarem e logo ela se posicionou um pouco atrás de sua senhora. Sakura olhou em sua direção e uniu as sobrancelhas e tinha seu rosto levemente corado.

— Obito, leve-o para o cubículo. — O tiraram de seu devaneio.

Então o homem segurou seus braços e o ergueu, foi puxado para dentro do Domus. Passou pelas alas e se enfiou no mesmo cubículo que havia dormido, Obito o deixou deitado e se afastou.

— Tem sorte de ainda estar vivo, novato. — O olhou de soslaio na porta. — Dominus deve ter visto algo muito valioso em você para que parasse a luta. — Ele suspirou. — E avise seu amigo loiro que, o silêncio e a obediência aqui, o manterão vivo, aquele idiota tem enfrentado os guardas.  
_________________________________________

Estava quase na hora, subiram devagar enquanto seu marido seguia em sua frente. Os novos bens de seu marido seriam testados e sempre era de se esperar que ele ficasse nervoso antes de descobrir suas reais habilidades.

Não havia nada de novo, seus homens treinavam como de costume, mas estava se tornando impossível para ela desviar os olhos daquele que treinava no fundo de seu Ludos.  
A movimentação tirou seu foco e a fez levantar, Kiba estava enfrentando novamente o novato e isso o deixou extremamente nervoso. Sabia o que aconteceria depois, seria alvo de sua raiva, — Não era como se não gostasse quando seu marido a tomava com fervor, força e desejo...

Sasuke parou a luta, havia feito de seu novo escravo seu favorito e impediu a morte dele no chão árido. Todos os novatos passavam pelas mãos de Kiba e a fez ficar extremamente desconfortável.

— Sakura! — Ele sempre a usava, estava começando a achar que era criada apenas dele, já que sempre mandava ela para cumprir alguma ordem sua. — Cuide dos ferimentos dele e o deixe confortável, quero aquele homem em perfeitas condições.

Ela acenou e lhe pediu licença, sem muito o que protestar deixou que ela saísse e voltou seus olhos para o Ludos. Um dos outros homens que havia sido comprado resmungava e lutava com ódio demais, se sentiu extremamente atraída por ele. Seus cabelos brilhavam com a luz do sol e tinha seu rosto arranhado provavelmente feito por algum animal. O queria de algum jeito, se debruçou no parapeito e deixou o peso de seus seios descansarem em seus braços.

Não era novidade para ela e gostava disso, mas aquele homem a fazia olhar sem que conseguisse piscar. Hora ou outra ele olhava em sua direção e perdia o foco, sentia seu rosto corar por ver que era culpa sua e o via levantar sorrindo torto em sua direção.

— Devo separar um quarto para você e a mercadoria, Hinata? — Seu marido enfiou as mãos pelos seus densos cabelos negros e a segurou firme. — Sabe que não suporto suas investidas longe de meus olhos.

Hinata arfou quando a carregou para dentro do Domus, não havia notado sua presença, isso lhe causaria grandes problemas. Sasuke a levou para dentro de um dos cubículos.

— Não deixe que entrem, minha esposa está com um péssimo hábito de não saber a quem pertence ultimamente, e farei com que se lembre.

Ele a puxou pela porta e lançou seu corpo sobre uma das camas, não costumava vê-lo daquela forma. Seus olhos negros brilhavam em raiva e seu corpo já sofria em antecipação.

— Sasuke...

— Silêncio, Hinata. — Bradou enquanto puxava uma das finas cordas que mantinham as cortinas amarradas, ele a jogou do seu lado e a puxou pelos cabelos fazendo com que se debruçasse sobre a cama. — Não é a primeira vez, e sabe muito bem como isso me deixa.

Ela tremeu ao sentir suas mãos ásperas puxarem suas vestes com força, parcialmente nua, ele deixou seus seios a mostra e subiu sua saia. Puxou a corda e passou pela frente de seu pescoço, segurou seus pulsos e deixou com que ficassem presos em suas costas. Não conseguia puxar suas mãos, toda vez que tentava a corda cortava sua respiração.

Ele apertou a carne de suas nádegas e entrou em seu corpo sem lhe preparar, seco, entrava e saía com força enquanto gemia em seu ouvido.

— A prenderei no Ludos se continuar com suas gracinhas para cima de meus homens, Hinata. — Disse batendo forte o quadril em suas nádegas.

Com falta de ar engasgou, Sasuke puxou seus braços e descansou a corda em sua boca. Apertou forte seu corpo e entrou fundo em sua intimidade, ele sabia que gostava dessas suas investidas e se deliciava com sua possessão. Virou seu corpo, ainda sem poder mexer os braços, abriu suas pernas com selvageria e entrou em sua cavidade sem esforço. Ele riu quando sentiu sua intimidade molhar e se debruçou para sugar um de seus mamilos, Hinata choramingou sem poder segurar em seus cabelos e gemer alto para ele.

Sasuke subiu com seus lábios e mordeu a pele sensível que fazia seu decote, era muito e não iria aguentar, seu corpo tremeu e ele segurou firme em suas bochechas.

— Não quero vê-la olhar para eles dessa forma novamente. — Não conseguia pensar, ele continuava entrando fundo e forte dentro de seu corpo.

Hinata gritou e mordeu a corda, gozou o apertando desesperadamente. Sasuke rosnou e estocou uma última vez, tão forte que a fez revirar seus olhos claros.

Ele saiu de seu corpo e a soltou, jogou a corda em cima da cama e estapeou seu seio mordido.

— Cuide dos preparativos da festa, a daremos amanhã e você sabe quem será o convidado de honra, não é? — Disse a deixando sozinha no cubículo.

O deixaria bravo mais vezes.

_________________________________________

Bufou após vê-lo sair, as cortinas foram fechadas o deixando sozinho e ainda sangrando em cima de sua cama. Apertou seus olhos e gemeu por esquecer de seu novo ferimento, rezava aos Deuses que não ficasse cego.

— É um homem de coragem. — Uma voz doce o fez abrir o olho que não ardia terrivelmente. — Mas devia tomar mais cuidado, Kiba tem o péssimo hábito de matar os novatos.

Ela entrou e se sentou na cama que permanecia na outra parede, descansou a mesma bacia acobreada na mesa no centro do cubículo e retirou alguns tecidos que trouxe pendurados em seu braço.

— Tirarei essa sua fama. 

Ela riu e se levantou após molhar um dos tecidos, com cuidado puxou sua mão esquerda que ainda segurava o recém corte. Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas e elevou o pano úmido, limpou o corte com delicadeza e o lavou na bacia.

— É realmente um homem de muita coragem. — Sorriu docemente. — Preciso que tente abrir o olho para que eu possa ver se está muito ferido.

Kakashi forçou seu olho e a dor encheu sua pálpebra, se manteve firme enquanto ela limpava o restante do corte, sua visão não havia sido comprometida, e suspirou aliviado. Ela era uma mulher doce, se viu perdido em seus olhos enquanto se mantinha concentrada em seu trabalho.

— O que a fez estar aqui? — Ela parou o que estava fazendo e colocou o tecido dentro da bacia, o lavou e torceu enquanto suspirava. — Eu sinto muito, não queria...

— Tudo bem. — O cortou. — Fui vendida para o Dominus, minha mãe morreu depois de adoecer e meu pai esposou outra mulher. Tiveram vários outros filhos, então depois de alguns anos ele adoeceu também e assim que faleceu, minha madrasta que não gostava de mim, vendeu minha vida por alguns denários. Aconteceu quando eu era ainda muito jovem, não tenho ressentimentos. — Disse e voltou a esticar seus dedos finos para os cortes que haviam em suas costelas.

Kakashi segurou a mão dela assim que o tecido tocou sua pele aberta, era macia e parecia tão sensível ao toque. Não conseguiu evitar que sua mão escorregasse e subisse para seu rosto, ela enrubesceu. 

— Não devia ser tratada como um simples prêmio.

— Já me acostumei com a ideia, não se preocupe. — Lavou o tecido e voltou para o corte. — Deve se preocupar em não ser morto, se continuar a irritar as pessoas daqui. — Suspirou. — Não terá escapatória.

Kakashi sentia como se uma força o puxasse, precisava tocá-la, sentir sua pele macia. Ela corava lindamente quando sentia tocar em seu braço e podia ver seus pelos arrepiarem.  
Sakura se ajeitou e pegou um novo tecido, o molhou e o levou em direção ao corte antigo. O limpou e fechou novamente.

Kakashi aproveitou a sua maior aproximação e tocou sua bochecha avermelhada, nunca em toda a sua vida havia visto beleza maior. Suspirava hora ou outra quando deixava que seus dedos passassem como carícia por cima dos nós de seus dedos finos.

O desejo de sentir a maciez de seus lábios o consumia, se apoiou em seu cotovelo e desceu a mão para sua nuca, sentiu sua pele arrepiar novamente e o deixou extremamente excitado. Puxou seu rosto devagar e ela o encarou paralisada, queria sentir o sabor de seus lábios e como sua língua se movimentava. Precisava beijá-la.

Conseguia sentir sua respiração rápida, seu peito subir e descer com velocidade. Seus lábios entreabertos lhe dando passagem direta para descobrir um de seus segredos, mas com rapidez e força foi empurrado de volta para a cama, ela saiu de seu cubículo sem levar sua bacia acobreada e o deixou sozinho desejando tê-la desesperadamente.


	5. A Festa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário 
> 
> Perístilo — Galeria de colunas que rodeia um edifício ou parte dele.  
> Cisterna — Depósito de água da chuva

O sol nasceu e não demorou para que a movimentação no Domus começasse, os escravos levantaram cedo e adornaram o Perístilo. Deixaram as colunas livres, lugar onde Dominus deixaria suas novas aquisições expostas. Os homens tiraram os móveis maiores daquela sala, liberaram lugar para que os convidados pudessem se movimentar e abusar do grande espaço, as criadas trocaram os tecidos que pendiam nas alas e as prendeu mostrando toda a longitude do Domus. 

A preparação das refeições começaram cedo, a cozinha era tão movimentada quanto no átrio, onde as criadas liberaram espaço para que os convidados se deleitassem do conforto. 

A movimentação era intensa, e tomou parte do dia enquanto deixavam tudo preparado, os escravos buscaram os homens que foram comprados, o Ludos se mantinha cheio e cada um foi tirado de sua cela. Levados para o átrio, os futuros gladiadores foram lavados e banhados com especiarias. Seriam apresentados a alta sociedade e Dominus não poupava esforços para deixá-los no mínimo, apresentáveis.

Foram posicionados apenas com um leve tecido branco em seus quadris, tampavam o mínimo possível para que os convidados pudessem desfrutar e examinar cada detalhe de seus corpos.

As criadas se retiraram do espaço, tiveram a pele pintada, e os tecidos que as envolvia, eram finos e transparentes. Com detalhes em ouro e seus cabelos levemente soltos se preparavam para servir os convidados da melhor maneira, seus corpos brilhavam com a luz fraca das velas recém trocadas e com a chama dos altos candelabros.

As virgens se ausentaram indo em direção aos aposentos de sua senhora, a prepararam e a vestiram com o melhor dos tecidos. Trançaram seus cabelos negros para o lado e deixaram o fios soltos que apenas agregavam ainda mais em seu rosto.

A comida foi deixada nas grandes mesas que foram postas do outro lado do Perístilo, as flores adornavam o pequeno jardim que começavam depois das colunas. A cisterna estava cheia, o verde deixava o contraste alto com o mármore que estendia pelo piso. 

Pequenos palcos foram colocados para a plena vista da diversão de alguns dos homens e foram preenchidos com as escravas mais experientes, que já haviam sido tomadas por algum homem. Dominus gostava de agradar seus convidados.

A tarde chegou e a música havia começado, os convidados entravam. As virgens se posicionaram ao lado de sua senhora e os escravos foram molhados pelo óleo perfumado novamente, encostados nas colunas, mostravam seus corpos definidos segurando as mãos para trás de suas costas.

O loiro resmungava e chamava a completa atenção, inquieto lamentava sua posição. Feito para que lutasse, foi tirado de sua família como seu companheiro e comandante, era muito jovem, e agora se via preso sendo exposto como um objeto.

Ele era orgulhoso, as marcas vermelho lhe deixava com o aspecto de mais forte. Nascido de gladiadores, gostava de seu título e fazia de tudo para sempre estar no limite da visão daquela mulher de cabelos rosas, que estava louco para ter. 

O escravo permanecia quieto, sem se impor para que o vissem, deixava que os convidados passassem por ele e permanecia impassível. Rebaixado pela família por ser bastardo de seu pai, irmão da esposa do Dominus, foi colocado como um dos gladiadores para que lhe dessem o mínimo de diversão em meio às suas lutas.

Ele via apenas mais uma das festas para obtenção de ouro e prazer, sabia das fugas que a querida esposa do Dominus costumava dar, acostumado com a escuridão que aquele lugar tinha, permanecia sempre em silêncio enquanto observava sua senhora em busca da próxima presa. Já passou horas sendo usado para seu prazer antes que seu marido voltasse, louca, precisava do pior dos homens. Se entregava aos mais brutos em busca de satisfazer sua submissão, talvez o loiro a fizesse ter seu juízo perfeito novamente.

Do canto da sala, enquanto vestia apenas um tecido solto em seus quadris, o Lanista observava os homens que permaneciam parados com seus olhos fixos na parede à sua frente. Estar ali não era seu desejo, como a vida lhe havia sido ingrata o fez se apaixonar por uma das escravas. Em busca de fazê-la sua esposa, foi rebaixado e ela perdeu sua vida pelo fio da espada de seu irmão, que tomou seu posto e agora desfruta do que não lhe pertence. Comandava apenas o Ludos e não tinha outra alternativa a não ser estar ali.

Os homens e mulheres tomaram os lugares, se divertiam enquanto os anfitriões mostravam cada uma de suas novas aquisições, os mais ousados se deleitavam das mulheres que foram adornadas e deixadas para que se divertissem com seus bonitos corpos. Sem que pudessem negar, recebiam os homens dentro de sua intimidade enquanto os ouviam gemer e suspirar em seus ouvidos.

Ela chegou passando seus olhos verdes em todos os criados daquele Domus, e sempre muito gentil, recebia a permissão do Dominus para que usasse os que quisesse. Viúva de um dos homens de poder, mantinha sua vida confortável e gozava das coisas que lhe podiam oferecer. Seus cabelos escuros e alaranjados costumavam tomar parte de seu rosto, avistou de longe aquele que iria esquentar um dos cantos daquele belo Perístilo. Seu rosto jovem e peito forte, recebia um tecido que o adornava o suficiente, coberto apenas para que não lhe deixasse nu, a fez suspirar imaginando como poderia tomá-la forte e sem pausa.

Kakashi observava tudo aquilo com ódio, manteve seus olhos fixos na parede como o Lanista havia lhe instruído. Mas hora ou outra se pegava olhando em direção daquela que o deixou só, com seu corpo adornado permanecia quieta ao lado de sua senhora. O dourado fazia seu corpo reluzir, talvez estivesse louco mas adorou ver a cor de sua pele ao olhar em sua direção. 

Tentava se manter impassível quando hora ou outra um dos patrícios deslizava as mãos pelo seu corpo, as mais ousadas o tocava sem pudor. Incomodado, tencionava a mandíbula para que não usasse de sua força e empurrasse as mãos que insistiam em deslizar pela sua pele.  
Não demorou para que Dominus se pusesse em sua frente, sua esposa o mediu descaradamente fazendo seu marido sorrir maldoso. 

— Eis minha nova aquisição. — Disse alto e os convidados se aproximaram para olhar e, com um certo brilho naqueles olhos negros sorriu. — Nada mais nada menos que Kakashi, o mais forte grego e comandante do imperador Hashirama. 

O enjoo tomou conta de seu corpo, a saudade da liberdade bateu com força. Respirou fundo tentando não se mover.

— Tão forte e bravo que lhe serve como exposição, Sasuke? — Kakashi virou os olhos para encontrar fortes cabelos ruivos e os olhos escuros. — Não me parece tão bravo assim.

Os convidados riram fazendo com que Kakashi fechasse os punhos com força.

— A quanto tempo, Pain. — O cumprimentou. — Espero que já tenha se deleitado com uma de nossas mulheres. 

O homem sorriu e olhou pelo salão, buscando algo que pelo, que parecia, ainda não havia encontrado. Mas antes que respondesse Dominus, o viu passear os olhos pelo corpo pequeno que acompanhava a esposa do dono daquela festa. Ele sorriu e puxou o braço dela fazendo com que seus cabelos róseos balançassem com força.

— Talvez agora eu tenha encontrado. 

O sangue de seu corpo subiu e fez suas feridas doeram com força, o impulso o fez se mexer e o barulho alto do chicote paralisou seu corpo. O Lanista havia se aproximado e não deixou que se movesse, Dominus sorriu com a situação e um rosnar alto soou do outro lado do salão. As pessoas permaneceram em silêncio observando a cena, Dominus se aproximou ainda mais e o segurou forte pelo rosto, forçou para baixo e o fez ficar sob os joelhos.

Sakura gemeu baixo de dor, podia ver a força que aquele homem colocava em seu delicado braço. Dominus o fez levantar o rosto e o encarar, havia diversão em seus olhos e nada o deixava com mais ódio do que não poder fazer nada para impedir tudo aquilo.

— Escória! — Sua voz saiu forte. — Se eu quiser, Pain terá o corpo dela com a força que quiser tomar. — Disse para que todos ouvissem. — Ela está apenas salva dessa vez por ter sido prometida em minha maldita aposta. Mas seria extremamente prazeroso vê-lo sofrer terrivelmente enquanto assiste meu caro amigo tirar sua doce virgindade. 

Kakashi tremia por tanta raiva acumulada, queria deixar a cabeça daqueles homens no chão, não suportava ver o brilho de vitória em seus olhos.

— Uma pena, Sasuke. — Soltou o braço dela com força, podia ver a vermelhidão que tomou depois de ter sido fortemente segurada. O homem puxou o tecido que cobria seus seios e abriu parcialmente a fenda que cobria a intimidade dela. — Mostraria a essa sua criada como receber um homem dentro de seu corpo.

— Não fique triste meu caro. — Disse tomando um gole do vinho que lhe foi entregue. — Tenho muitas virgens para que possa escolher, estão a sua disposição, agora. — Pausou voltando a apertar seu rosto fazendo a cicatriz que descia até o fim de sua bochecha arder. — Já que quer tanto defender a honra daquela criada, fará isso na arena. Terá sua chance, Kiba. — Aumentou a voz para que o homem que rosnava do outro lado do salão ouvisse. — Meus caros, os convido para uma boa luta em nossa arena, veremos o quanto você está disposto a ir por essa escrava.

A multidão se dissipou sorrindo pela nova atração que aquela festa havia rendido, Kakashi engoliu seco aliviado. A doce mulher segurava o próprio braço tentando amenizar o incômodo que havia sentido, sustentou seu olhar com aquelas belas orbes verdes, abaixou a cabeça em forma de agradecimento e lhe deu um sorriso doce. 

Não permitiria que a tocassem daquele jeito, não enquanto estivesse vivo naquele lugar. Mas seu coração permaneceu apertado, sabia que aquele homem tomaria a inocência de uma das criadas daquele Domus. 

As risadas começaram no fundo da sala, os escravos expostos nas colunas do Peristilo foram levados para as escadas entre a divisão das alas, de frente para a extensão da sala. Posicionados um do lado do outro, podiam ver tudo o que acontecia no grande espaço, os convidados sorriam embriagados e os homens tomavam as escravas e os escravos que foram disponibilizados para que lhes dessem prazer. 

Dominus se sentou na larga cadeira próximo a grande movimentação, a escrava que estava sobre a mesa foi retirada enquanto era puxada por seus compridos cabelos roxos. Deixada no colo de um dos homens o palco foi limpo, e do meio das criadas que se mantinham próximas a mulher do Dominus, o homem que havia tentado sobre Sakura puxou pelo braço uma delas.

Sorrindo vitorioso, soltou os cabelos castanhos da linda mulher que se mantinha silenciosa e se deixou ser arrastada. Seus grandes olhos castanhos mostravam o medo que sentia, mas não ousou recusar os braços fortes dele. Seu rosto era parcialmente coberto por curtos fios que a deixavam tão meiga como uma criança.

Ela foi colocada em cima do palco, sob o olhar daquele que tinha fios laranjas em sua cabeça. Mesmo do fundo da sala podiam vê-la tremer. Ele puxou com força os tecidos que cobria seu corpo e a deixou exposta para que todos a vissem. 

O homem segurou suas pernas e a abriu apenas para ter visão privilegiada de toda a sua intimidade, e sem colocar em cima de seu corpo penetrou um de seus dedos em sua intimidade. Ela pulou pelo toque grosseiro, seu corpo havia sido invadido sem que lhe desse tempo para se acostumar. Ele sorriu para seus olhos assustados e desceu seu rosto para morder a pele sensível de seu seio direito, ela choramingou virando o rosto.

Mesmo que os criados quisessem tirá-la dali não conseguiriam e todos acabariam morrendo por tentar contra seus senhores.

Então ele retirou seu dedo de seu interior, e falou tão baixo para que apenas a mulher que permanecia deitada ouvisse se curvou para próximo de seu rosto.

— Perfeita, tão apertada.

Ela chorou baixinho enquanto o viu tirar o restante das roupas, ele estava pronto para tomar seu corpo e não era difícil de perceber, já que seu membro pulou para fora orgulhoso. Subiu no palco e se colocou entre suas pernas, apenas para tentar passar por aquilo com um pouco de ar ela virou o rosto novamente.

— Olhe para mim! — Ele gritou, com medo abriu os olhos e voltou a cabeça para o lugar. — Quero ver seus olhos perderem sua inocência.

Ele sorriu e entrou em seu corpo, seus grandes olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ainda olhando para ele deixou que molhassem seu rosto enquanto ele sorria largamente. 

Os convidados vibraram e ele começou a se movimentar forte, seco, o atrito que causava em seu interior era doloroso. Ela mordeu os lábios na tentativa de reprimir e diminuir a dor, mas o homem apenas aproveitou e desceu o rosto para morder o sensivel mamilo do seio esquerdo dela.

— Não...

— Silêncio!

Ela choramingou baixinho e ele colocou dois de seus dedos dentro de sua boca, calada, deixou que ele terminasse o que havia começado. Seu corpo pulava com suas investidas até que ele rosnou e após aumentar o ritmo gozou fortemente.

Saiu de seu corpo rápido e se vestiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, com um largo sorriso, brindou depois de tomar um gole do vinho que havia pego da bandeja de um dos criados.  
Ela foi retirada do palco pelas criadas que haviam se safado daquela situação e a levaram para um dos cubículos do Domus.

Kakashi que estava no meio daquela grande fila, apertava os punhos com força. Gravando em sua memória cada detalhe do rosto daquele homem, a raiva que sentia era mais do que proporcional para a cena que acontecia com frequência naquelas malditas festas.

Podia sentir o ódio dos homens que partilhavam daquela fila, alguns respiravam com dificuldade tomados pela fúria. Jamais esqueceria o rosto dele e o perseguiria até que o visse sangrar em suas mãos, imperdoável, deixou sua ira ainda maior quando passou por sua cabeça que poderia ter sido a mulher que tomava seus pensamentos desde que chegou naquele Domus. 

O faria pagar por isso, e por todas as vezes que deve ter feito em outras festas, fez para si mesmo a promessa de ver sua vida escorrer de seus olhos.

Depois da agitação, as virgens se espalharam dando mais visão para ela. Na fila, ele tinha o rosto levemente emburrado e as mãos fechadas em punhos, sabia que os escravos odiavam ver a diversão de seus senhores.

Havia ganhado sua atenção, mesmo sendo obrigado a olhar para frente e nada mais além disso sentia seus olhos azuis queimarem sua pele. Depois de muito procurar seu marido pelo Perístilo e encontrando apenas sua ausência, puxou uma de suas criadas favoritas. Com seus cabelos loiros levemente presos, a puxou para seu lado e a fez deitar em suas costas.

Não precisava dizer nada a ela, mas queria provocar aqueles olhos azuis que desobedeciam as ordens do Lanista. Abriu as pernas levemente e deixou que sua criada puxasse o tecido que cobria seu seio, ela se ajeitou e sugou para dentro dos lábios seu mamilo eriçado.

— Me dê mais prazer. — Mandou virando o rosto levemente para ela.

Sua mão desceu por sua coxa obedecendo seu comando e mergulhou entre os tecidos de seu vestido, conseguiu ver seu rosto tencionar enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos em sua direção. Ela abriu a boca levemente deixando o gemido de satisfação sair enquanto o encarava de volta, adorava esse jogo.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo, Hinata sorriu e seu corpo tremeu enquanto sua criada pressionava seu clitóris já incrivelmente úmido. Se entregou a sensação enquanto apenas ele a observava da fila, gozou da carícia de sua escrava e fechou as pernas antes que seu marido chegasse.

O Lanista retirou os escravos do Pirístilo para que servisse os convidados com mais frequência, Kakashi foi posicionado ao lado de Kiba. 

— Ficarão até o fim da festa, para que eles vejam os homens que lutarão amanhã.

Kakashi trincou os dentes e continuou em silêncio olhando para a cabeleira rosa que se movia entre os convidados para servir sua senhora. Mas seu rosto foi puxado para encarar grandes olhos avermelhados, ela o examinou e partiu para o homem que estava ao seu lado. 

— Uma pena. — Ela estalou a língua e suspirou enquanto descia o indicador pelo peito dele. — Não poderei desfrutar das novas e belas aquisições de Sasuke. — Disse enquanto puxava levemente o tecido que cobria o membro dele. — Ele havia me prometido um momento com vocês antes que decidisse fazê-los nos darem esse espetáculo amanhã. — Disse sorrindo enquanto olhava para dentro daquele tecido, ela o soltou e voltou a se posicionar em sua frente. — Mas ele me prometeu que terei algumas horas com o nosso campeão. — Passou os dedos sobre seus lábios inferiores e saiu.

Depois que a mulher de cabelos negros se afastou, o Laninsta levou Kiba para sua cela e logo voltou para levá-lo para seu cubículo. Foi deixado só para que pudesse pensar em como se preparar para a luta que teria no dia seguinte, sem muito o que fazer se sentou em sua cama e passou as mãos sobre o rosto. Odiava com todas as suas forças aquele tipo de festa, e saber que não podia fazer nada para que acabassem com ela o deixava agitado.

As cortinas de seu cubículo se abriram e com a pouca iluminação das velas os cabelos rosados brilharam, com o rosto corado e os olhos baixos se pôs em seu quarto e juntou as mãos na frente de seu corpo.

— Obrigada por tentar me defender esta noite.

Kakashi se levantou e se aproximou devagar, seu braço permanecia com as marcas dos dedos daquele homem e isso o encheu de raiva. Tocou a área e ela estremeceu, então subiu sua mão para seu rosto corado e a fez levantar a cabeça.

— Não é uma coisa que tenha que me agradecer, qualquer um deveria ter feito isso. — Respondeu baixo, se lembrando dos olhos da pequena mulher que ficou em seu lugar. — Como ela está?

Sakura suspirou e deixou seu corpo escorar na parede ao lado.

— Estamos acostumadas com isso, algumas apenas tem sorte de não estar sobre o palco. Cuidaremos dela, e logo voltará ao normal.

Kakashi acenou, não havia notado que estava perto demais de seu corpo. Ela o encarava de volta com um olhar doce, as suas esmeraldas brilhavam com o chicotear das chamas. Certo ou errado, não podia evitar, seu respirar leve com os lábios entreabertos o chamava desesperadamente.

Encostou seu corpo totalmente naquela parede, ela ofegou e segurou em seu pulso que permanecia em seu rosto corado. Kakashi avançou e tomou seus lábios devagar, ela fechou os olhos e se rendeu.

Invadiu a passagem que havia lhe dado e massageou sua língua, doce, tinha o leve sabor de uvas frescas. Sentiu sua pele macia arrepiar com sua coragem em apertar sua cintura, Sakura ainda tinha pinturas douradas pelo corpo e o tecido que vestia era transparente, uma tentação aos olhos.

Ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade sem tocar mais em sua pele do que já fazia, mas segurava com firmeza e deixava explorar os segredos de sua boca. E era delicioso, não conseguia parar. Preso naquela mulher, negou seu pedido para que parasse o beijo. Seus lábios eram macios demais e sua língua era deliciosa para conseguir larga-la, com muito custo aceitou que o empurrasse. Ela respirou fundo e seguiu para a porta.

— Devo ir, antes que minha senhora dê falta de mim. — Disse segurando as cortinas e antes que saísse o olhou uma última vez. — E por favor, não morra.


	6. Orgulho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário
> 
> Pretoriano - pertencente à guarda dos imperadores da Roma antiga.  
> Culina - cozinha do Domus.  
> Patricios - cidadãos que constituíam a aristocracia da Roma Antiga.

A festa seguia seu curso como todas as vezes, estava acostumado e tentava não olhar para tudo o que acontecia ou acabaria morto se intrometendo nos assuntos dos senhores.  
Permaneceu quieto, não se impondo e tentando não chamar a atenção para si. Estava ali apenas para pagar a dívida que seu pai havia feito, ele era muito rico e como herdeiro de toda essa fortuna acabou herdando sua dívida.

Seu pai gostava de participar dos jogos com Dominus, mas havia ido longe demais, perdeu tudo e para não deixar que sua família virasse escrava desse homem, Konohamaru se voluntariou para pagar a dívida. Mesmo que seu pai fosse um péssimo apostador, era um homem bom e cuidava de sua mãe com extremo carinho. O honraria e não deixaria com que seu nome fosse para o lixo, sua dívida seria paga e sua família viveria em paz.

A música alta tirava seu foco, mas permanecia quieto olhando para frente como todos os outros escravos. Não estava a muito tempo no Domus, mas já conhecia o suficiente para não causar problemas.

— O que temos aqui... — Ela estalou a língua.

Seu foco na grande movimentação no fundo do Peristilo foi quebrada, assim que a mulher de cabelos vermelhos se pôs em sua frente e puxou levemente o tecido que contornava seu pescoço.

— Minha, Senhora. — Se curvou levemente, já sabia como tratar os patrícios que costumavam frequentar o Domus. — Tem algo que possa fazer pela senhora?

Sempre os tratava com extremo respeito, como os seus antigos escravos faziam com sua família. Apenas os tratava como gostava que os tratassem, então ela o surpreendeu. Levantou seu queixo e o fez encarar seus olhos verdes.

— Há muitas coisas que pode fazer por mim. — Ela abriu um grande sorriso enquanto o media.

Konohamaru arregalou os olhos com seu comentário, desde que havia se entregado escravidão naquele Domus, nunca havia sido chamado para isso. Sabia o que ela queria, e isso o deixou estagnado com o rosto levemente corado.

— Minha senhora?

— Ora, não seja tímido. — Sorriu e puxou o tecido de seu pescoço, deixando à mostra todo o seu peitoral. — Sabe muito bem o que eu quero e também sabe que vou ter.

Ela segurou no tecido que estava preso em sua cintura e o puxou pela extensão do Peristilo, entrou dentro de um dos cubículos. Ela puxou o laço da cortina e em seguida o tecido que se mantinha preso em sua cintura.

Nu, diante daquela senhora tentou se manter firme enquanto ela o devorava com os olhos, já havia visto nas costumeiras festas daquele lugar, mas era a primeira vez que era solicitado para lhe satisfazer.

— Venha, e tire minhas vestes.

Era difícil se manter forte e não deixar seus reprimidos impulsos se apressarem. Andou firme e decidido em sua direção, sem quebrar o contato visual puxou o decote de seu vestido azul. Seus fartos seios pularam para fora livres, continuou a descer as mãos abrindo toda a parte da frente.

Seria a primeira vez que tocaria em uma mulher dessa forma, como escravo, mas não a primeira em tocar em uma mulher. Se abaixou devagar terminando de abrir, na altura de seus seios não conseguiu se segurar. Depois de retirar todos os tecidos de seu corpo, abocanhou um de seus mamilos, seu corpo era lindo e como sempre obedecia com prazer, faria o mesmo por ela.

Ela suspirou e afundou seus dedos compridos em seus cabelos, sua pele era suave e apertou seus seios. Passou para o próximo e ela gemeu, se o queria, iria tê-lo.  
Subiu pelo seu colo e parou dando uma leve mordida em sua clavícula.

— O que posso fazer pela senhora?

Permaneceu com suas mãos em seu corpo e escorregou para segurar firme em sua cintura, ela tremeu levemente. Sorriu para sua pergunta e puxou seus cabelos para que olhasse em seus olhos verdes.

— Tudo o que souber.

Com força o empurrou para o chão, mas ela havia pedido tudo e iria satisfazer suas vontades. A empurrou levemente para a cama, ela se sentou, mas não estava como ele queria.  
Konohamaru puxou seu quadril deixando parcialmente para fora da cama, com a visão privilegiada deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar, ela era uma mulher realmente bonita.

Ergueu suas pernas e as abriu com força, ela gemeu com um belo sorriso. Não havia cerimônia, podia ver sua entrada molhada e seu clitóris pulsar levemente em antecipação. Se abaixou com rapidez e o abocanhou, ela desabou as costas na cama e gemeu.

Sua carne era macia e fazia sua boca salivar, sugou aquele ponto sensível e esfregou sua língua com constância. Ela deixou as pernas cederem e lhe deu mais acesso, gostou da sensação daquele monte úmido em sua boca e o mordiscou apenas para sentir ela pulsar e choramingar.

Era uma linda mulher, seus seios balançavam com força enquanto ela mexia seu quadril em busca de maior contato. Não lhe poupou e desceu a língua até sua outra entrada.

Ela tremeu, Konohamaru subiu novamente e o sugou com força, ela gritou e tremeu se derramando em sua língua. Bebeu todo o seu prazer e subiu mordiscando a pele sensível. Ela queria tudo o que sabia e daria a ela.

Puxou ainda mais para ponta seu quadril e deixou seu membro deslizar para dentro daquela carne quente e extremamente macia, tão molhada de seu orgasmo o fez deslizar até o fundo de seu corpo.

Mei segurou em seus cabelos e mordeu seu lábio inferior o fazendo entrar ainda mais fundo. Ela gemeu segurando com os dentes.

— Me faça gritar.

Konohamaru uniu as sobrancelhas e gemeu rouco.

— Sim, minha senhora.

Ele se soltou de seu corpo rápido e firme, puxou o corpo bonito daquela mulher. Agora de bruços e com suas nádegas para cima, lhe deu ampla visão.

Apertou seu quadril com força e entrou em seu corpo de uma vez, ela se contorceu pela sua investida forte. Ele sorriu por senti-la ainda mais úmida e estocou firme. Mei gritou e isso o fez passar levemente dos limites, afundou a mão que não estava cravada em sua pele bonita nos seus cabelos vermelhos.

Puxou os fios de sua nuca forte, ela gemeu alto enquanto seu quadril moía suas nádegas. Mei começou a apertar forte seu membro, então puxou seus cabelos para que seu corpo se curvasse. Empinada e escorrendo, ela gritava e se contorcia como podia.

Soltou seus cabelos e segurou com uma mão em cada nádega, as apertou e forte e abriu lhe dando visão de sua intimidade engolindo seu membro com fome. Aumentou a força e ela tremeu, gozou gritando enquanto ainda estocava firme e forte antes de se retirar de seu corpo e gozar em sua pele branca.

A ouviu suspirar mas não queria acabar ali, adorou sentir a sensação de sua cavidade.

— Minha senhora? — Ela suspirou e ergueu a cabeça olhando de lado, Konohamaru se debruçou contra seu corpo e se aproximou de seu rosto. — Me pediu tudo, e ainda não acabei.

Ela abriu os olhos e ele a virou, sorrindo para aquela mulher inconformada com sua fala, a deitou com as pernas completamente abertas. Sugou rapidamente seu clítoris com extrema força, ela gritou e voltou a subir.

— A farei gritar como mandou.

Ele segurou os lábios de sua intimidade e a abriu, deslizou seu membro e a fazendo gemer descontrolada. A soltou e ergueu uma de suas pernas em seu ombro, seu belo corpo já estava mole. Apertou a parte interna de sua coxa solta e se apoiou na cama, Mei gritou com a profundidade de sua estocada.

Conseguia ir tão fundo em seu corpo naquela posição que o fazia rosnar baixo, ela tentava empurrar seu corpo com as pontas dos dedos finos, ela mordia os lábios tentando conter a forte sensação. Konohamaru deixou um leve sorriso escapar ao ver sua entrega, completamente aberta e exposta para ele, deixando que se afundasse com força em seu interior.

Seus gritos de prazer o deixava cada vez mais excitado, deixou seu corpo se apoiar sobre o dela fazendo com que se abrisse ainda mais. Sua boca abriu em um perfeito O e gritou enquanto exprimia seu membro com força, Mei se contorcia tentando empurrá-lo para que pudesse se recuperar, mas ela estava tão quente e molhada que a apertou ainda mais.

Seu corpo tremeu debaixo dele, e a sentia pulsar descontrolada. Konohamaru estocou mais algumas vezes antes de se retirar e se deixar gozar em sua barriga, abaixou sua perna que tremia por suas investidas e se deixou cair ao seu lado. Se sentia como se estivesse acabado de umas das batalhas do imperador Tobirama, como um pretoriano de alta classe, gostava da adrenalina que percorria seu corpo enquanto ela gritava debaixo de si.

— Gostoso como um belo gladiador, querido. — Ela suspirou se ajeitando em cima da pequena cama. — O terei ainda mais vezes essa noite.

Konohamaru levantou os olhos e sentiu um pequeno riso ladino tomar sua boca, ela o olhava ainda desejosa. Sua noite seria uma deliciosa batalha.

________________________________________

Ele estava em seu cubículo com os companheiros de cela quando sentiu seu perfume antes dela passar pela porta, seu cheiro e o da rosada eram seus preferidos. Seu olfato sempre foi apurado e o perfume doce que elas emanam não era só feito de rosas ou especiarias com que se banhavam, e sim a da essência de seus corpos.

Ela abriu as cortinas que dava o mínimo de privacidade a aquele pequeno cubículo, seus companheiros vendo ela se dirigir ao amigo se levantaram e saíram sem dizer uma palavra. A visita dela antes de uma grande luta era sempre esperada.

Assim que se viu a sós com ele, Anko retirou o pequeno véu transparente que cobria seu corpo, aproximando-se mais do seu desejado campeão. Ela o beijou sugando sua língua e explorando sua boca, com intimidade passou as pontas dos dedos por seu corpo sentindo seu peito forte e demorando-se na marca do seu senhor, sabia que ele tinha muito orgulho de sua marca. Mesmo sendo imposta com tanta dor, estava claro que aquilo mostrava sua bravura como gladiador,

Desceu os toques por seu abdômen definido, fazendo pequenos arranhões em sua pele bronzeada e provocando arrepios ao homem em sua frente. Quando chegou com suas mãos no tecido branco que cobria seu membro, facilmente o desamarrou deixando que caísse no chão do Cubículo.

— Kiba... — Ela geme seu nome vendo ele posicionar suas mãos em seus seios macios, beliscando seus mamilos com força a fez ficar de joelhos no chão. Como sempre ele estava pronto e a desejava como na primeira vez que o Dominus a mandou para sua cela.

— Anko, sabe como gosto dos seus lábios. — Segurou forte em seus cabelos, viu ela sorrir e entendendo o que seu campeão queria, a olhou nos olhos sorrindo fazendo as manchas vermelhas do seu rosto se moverem.

Com intimidade ela segurou seu membro e o colocou em sua boca, deslizando com facilidade arrancando um gemido rouco do gladiador. Ela subia e descia sua boca macia deixando sua saliva escorrer por todo seu membro, Kiba estava em êxtase e não se aguentou, segurou seus cabelos negros e invadiu sua boca mais rápido e fundo até sua garganta. A via engasgar com sua investida e isso lhe deixava ainda mais excitado, Kiba a segurou firme e se afundou parando em sua garganta, a fazendo agonizar sufocada em suas mãos. Ele riu com sua tentativa de se desvencilhar.

Soltando-a, se retirou a deixando respirar novamente, puxando o ar com dificuldade, tossindo, foi virada por Kiba e posta sob os joelhos na cama. Ele se afundou de uma vez em sua intimidade rosnando baixinho. Ela não aguentou gemeu alto, enquanto ele segurava sua cintura com força chocando seus quadris a cada investida funda que dava, aumentando o ritmo a via gemer e se contorcer.

Virou ela de barriga para cima, queria se deliciar com os seios daquela mulher. Afundou-se novamente em sua intimidade e buscou seus seios com a boca. Ele sugava seus mamilos que cabia inteiro em sua boca, beliscava com os dentes e os segurava até ela gemer em um misto de dor e prazer. Os soltou para segurá-los nas pontas dos dedos, fazendo mais pressão e sentindo ela tremer debaixo de seu corpo, ele os torceu com força a fazendo gritar, e em rosnado alto, saiu de dentro de seu interior e gozou em sua barriga.

— Kiba, tenha cuidado amanhã, não quero que você morra ou perca qualquer pedaço desse seu belo corpo. — Ela falou deitada em seu peito enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos em suas cicatrizes, seguindo os desenhos tortos tentando ainda recuperando o fôlego.

— Eu não vou morrer, tenho que ter cuidado para não matar aquele grego inferior. Mostrarei a ele que sou o único campeão do Ludos, e ele ficará aos meus pés. Pegarei meu prêmio em sua frente. — Ele levantou a mão ao ar e a fechou como se agarrasse algo. — Todos os prêmios desse Domus são meus, foi com você e será com ela. Farei vocês duas se contorcerem aos meus toques. — Ele desceu sua mão grande a passou por seu corpo fazendo a pele macia se arrepiar quando apertou sua nádega com força.

Antes que ela pudesse se levantar para ir embora ele segurou suas mãos acima de sua cabeça e se colocando entre suas pernas a atacou novamente introduzindo seu membro dentro de sua intimidade, ele a beijou enquanto entrava e saía de seu corpo, falando em seu ouvido entre gemidos

— Vocês duas para mim, passaria a noite inteira entrando e saindo de vocês. — Ele levantou suas pernas para cima e as segurou no alto, a preenchendo completamente, gemeu e se derramou nas fortes investidas do gladiador. Ele de olhos fechados, falava coisas sem sentido sobre as duas prontas para ele e com um gemido rouco se desfaz se retirando rápido dentro dela.

________________________________________

Os gritos e gemidos que ecoavam pelo corredor não o deixava dormir — além da lembrança dos lábios macios que deixaram o sabor doce da uva. Kakashi se levantou de sua cama na esperança de encontrar um lugar que pudesse aproveitar seu silêncio, sabia muito bem que não podia perambular pelo Domus, mas teria uma batalha no dia seguinte e precisava ao menos alguns minutos de sua completa paz.

Passou pelo Peristilo, já completamente vazio, seguiu passando pela ala e seguiu para a parte debaixo do Ludos. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo barulho dos homens que roncavam pelo excesso de trabalho durante o dia da festa e os treinamentos seguidos. Se sentou no degrau que dava acesso à Culina, os escravos já estavam dormindo e sentiu o seu tão desejado silêncio.

— Vocês gregos adoram se meter em problemas.

Kakashi virou o rosto e a voz vinha de uma das celas abertas do Ludos, algumas delas ficavam à vista e tinham fácil acesso para que pudessem prendê-los caso dessem problemas demais no Lodus.

— Levarei sua observação em consideração.

— Seu orgulho o deixará sobre o chão, deveria pensar com cuidado antes de responder. — Ele suspirou e se levantou. — Posso não ser um guarda, mas se fosse, cortaria sua língua. — Disse enquanto andava em sua direção.

— Seria um grande favor se levassem minha vida junto.

O homem com cabelos pretos riu, se sentou ao seu lado e esticou as pernas. O calor que rodeava aquele lugar os deixavam constantemente suados, e suas peles brilhavam molhadas pela luz fraca da lua.

— Quem mais lutaria pela honra de Sakura? — Kakashi se virou para responder, mas ele olhou de volta e riu cínico. — O mais tolos dos homens pode ver seu interesse nela, grego. Deveria tomar cuidado antes que o que fizer acabe caindo sobre ela também, Dominus não costuma dar muitas chances e meu amigo, você usou mais do que qualquer um já conseguiu.

Kakashi bufou, já havia passado dos limites a muito tempo. Se ela dissesse à sua senhora que havia lhe roubado um beijo, ela provavelmente deixaria de ser um valioso prêmio e seria lançada no palco. Dominus não aceitaria essa sua audácia e sabia disso.

— Talvez devesse ter morrido no front da batalha, e não precisaria fazer aquela mulher passar por nada disso.

— E seria um espetáculo ver Pain tomar sua doce virgindade, creio que sua tentativa de sair das colunas não foi a toa. — Ele riu e Kakashi respirou fundo.

— Ainda o farei engasgar com seu próprio sangue. — Disse prometendo a si mesmo.

— Não é o único que deseja isso, grego,

Kakashi bufou, seu jeito de se referir a ele estava começando a irritá-lo. Passou as mãos por seus cabelos claros e apoiou as mãos sobre as coxas.

— Kakashi. — Concluiu, não gostava de ser chamado de outra forma.

— Muito bem, Kakashi. — Disse se levantando.

O sol já havia deixado sua claridade tomar conta do Ludos, os homens que estavam deitados nas celas começaram a se levantar. Era regra que os criados e escravos se levantassem com o nascer do sol, já que tudo devia estar preparado para quando seus senhores acordassem.

— Matarei aquele que também deseja Sakura. — Suspirou se levantando também.

O Homem se virou para encará-lo, e sorriu desacreditado.

— Você será um grande problema, Kakashi. Espero que não pare apenas por aí. — Disse alto e partiu para dentro de uma das celas.

A movimentação o fez girar nos calcanhares, o Lanista já estava de pé e o encarava de longe. Kakashi seguiu em sua direção enquanto ele descruzava os braços.

— Vamos, sua luta começará cedo.

Sem poder negar, seguiu o homem para dentro do Domus. Lhe entregaram algumas armaduras e um novo tecido para que cobrisse seu membro. Entrou para dentro de seu cubículo e apenas se trocou, jogou a armadura longe e seguiu para fora sem se importar com aquele jeito de se proteger, não seria necessário para que pudesse enfiar sua espada naquele homem pintado.

O Lanista riu com sua audácia e o levou para fora. Passou pelo Ludos novamente e seguiu para o outro lado. Entre as celas que ficavam no fim daquela área arenosa, a grande arena tinha a passagem para os que lutariam separados dos que os assistiriam, lhe deu acesso às armas disponíveis e permitiu que as escolhesse.

Já certo do que queria, puxou as duas espadas da mesma espessura.

— O orgulho de vocês me espanta, são tão parecidos quanto as espadas que empunha. Vamos ver quem irá tirar a arrogância de quem, será divertido descobrir se você vencerá ou se ele será campeão novamente e terá o valioso prêmio.

Bufou por seu comentário, não deixaria que tocasse em um fio de cabelo sequer daquela mulher.

Podia ouvir o barulho da multidão, eles gritavam e animados diziam o nome de seu oponente. Já conhecido de outras batalhas não o espantava, Kakashi apertou o cabo de suas espadas e se pôs na frente dos portões de ferro. Haviam mais pessoas do que podia imaginar, mas não deixaria com que a plateia atrapalhasse seu foco ou lhe desviasse de seu objetivo.

Lutaria por aquela que tem lhe invadido os pensamentos.


	7. Apólo!

Como todos os escravos ela se levantou cedo, os homens se moviam rápido pelo Domus em busca de prepará-lo para a nova atração. A luta dos gladiadores seria naquele fim de manhã, assim, depois que o vencedor se estabelecesse os convidados de Dominus poderiam desfrutar do grande banquete que estava sendo preparado.

Separou as roupas de sua senhora e deixou seu banho pronto, como todos os dia, Sakura era encarregada de cuidar de suas pequenas necessidades. Em seguida, saiu para seu pequeno cubículo, que, dividido com mais duas criadas, partilhavam igualmente o pequeno espaço. Se vestiu, como suas colegas, e como sempre, usaria os tecidos que Domina mais apreciava em sua pele. 

O branco transparente deixava o pequeno rosado de seus mamilos a mostra, como estava acostumada a toda aquela exposição, apenas prendeu parte de seus cabelos rosados e passou a linha dourada que segurava a peça em seu corpo. 

Não havia muito tempo, uma atração feita de última hora deixava os escravos sobrecarregados. Mas, de qualquer forma, seguiam as instruções sem reclamar. Domina já havia levantado, Sakura se aproximou com cuidado e tomou o lugar ao lado da sua banheira. Com o pequeno tecido, esfregou sua pele delicadamente, em completo silêncio. Sempre tentou não se colocar em situações que a castigariam, mas mesmo assim acabou sendo escolhida como o prêmio de uma batalha entre Domus distintos. Uma diversão cruel.

Vestiu sua senhora com seus tecidos mais bonitos e penteou seus cabelos, não era necessário que lhe pedisse, Sakura sabia tudo o que era necessário e o fazia com rapidez. Depois de ser dispensada por ela, se juntou as outras mulheres que faziam parte dos cuidados de Domina.

Sentia medo, seguindo para a parte exterior com as outras criadas, a esperou na entrada do camarote. O homem que a protegeu sem que lhe fosse pedido, lutaria contra Kiba, e se sentia de certa forma tão culpada por ele estar nessa situação, como consigo mesma por ter se deixado ser beijada pela primeira vez por um homem. 

Sempre via os homens e as mulheres se tocarem no Peristilo. Eram sempre tão famintos e vorazes, se afundavam no corpo delas com tamanha brutalidade. Não pôde esquecer o que havia acontecido com uma de suas colegas criadas, aquele homem a tocou e tomou com tanta força, era brutal. Mas, ele foi extremamente gentil, nunca viu tanta delicadeza. Seus lábios eram macios e o queria provar novamente, se deixar ser acariciada como ele fez.

Ele tomou parte de seus devaneios desde que o viu no chão arenoso do Ludos, sentia medo por ele, Kiba havia tirado tantas vidas de homens tremendamente maiores que ele, que tremeu ao saber que o novato lutaria contra ele. Não queria que ele morresse, ele era diferente.

_____________________________________

Nervoso, Dominus havia invadido a Culina. O grande imperador faria uma breve visita para apreciar o pequeno combate entre seu mais forte guerreiro e o grego que havia sido capturado, tomou do vinho que haviam separado para servir em seu camarote e provou de todas as especiarias que seus escravos haviam feito para o dia. 

Jogou tudo ao chão, não serviria nada daquele lixo para o homem mais poderoso de Roma. O calor havia aumentado com força e nada podia lhe tirar a raiva que sentia, iria acabar tirando a vida de alguns daqueles lixos que se diziam ser seus escravos.

— Maldito o dia que comprei vocês, inúteis, refaçam isso e leve até mim no Tablinum, não demorem ou eu mesmo farei vocês de aperitivo em meio a luta.

Os escravos assentiram rapidamente e recomeçaram o trabalho, Sasuke partiu com pressa por entre as alas. O ódio consumia seus nervos com extrema força, e precisava descontar em alguma coisa. Sem demora, passou pelo cubículo que abrigava suas criadas experientes, puxou a bela mulher de cabelos roxos e a arrastou sem precisar lhe dizer nada.

Fechou as cortinas de seu Tablinum e a colocou de joelhos antes de partir para os fundos e puxar o outro par de tecidos, não precisava se esconder, mas gostava do escuro que sua sala tomava ao fechar os panos que dividia suas alas. Puxou parte de sua roupa e se pôs diante dela, seus olhos castanhos o observava passar pela frente de sua mesa enquanto deixava seu membro visível para seus olhos.

Sasuke segurou com firmeza em seus cabelos roxos e a fez engatinhar até uma das cadeiras, onde se sentou e a puxou para que ficasse entre suas pernas. Nervoso e excitado, esperou apenas o suficiente para que ela abrisse sua pequena boca. Então encaixou seu membro entre os lábios macios e deixou com que escorregasse para dentro de sua garganta, ela era uma das poucas que ele apreciava os labios. Macios e quentes, fazia seu membro pulsar em contato com a língua macia dela.

Ela sugou a ponta e desceu deixando com que invadisse sua garganta, Sasuke gemeu rosnando, era pouco para a raiva que ele estava sentindo. Apertou os dedos em seus cabelos e a fez descer com ainda mais força, ditando o ritmo, fazendo com que ela engasgasse hora ou outra. Sorriu ladino ao ver seus olhos lacrimejarem pela invasão forte em sua garganta, adorava ver aquela escrava se contorcer em suas mãos.

Puxou seus cabelos a colocando de pé, e a fez apoiar em sua mesa. Com parte de suas vestes abertas apertou seu seio farto e deslizou seu membro pela fenda de sua intimidade até a linha que dividia suas nádegas. Ela sempre estava molhada para ele e apreciava sua entrega, separou suas pernas e apertou seu rosto contra sua mesa.

Ela choramingou um gemido fraco quando deixou seu membro deslizar pela sua cavidade molhada, Yūgao suspirou fazendo Sasuke rir orgulhoso. 

— Ainda farei de você apenas minha escrava, a trancarei apenas para meu próprio deleite. — Rosnou em seu ouvido, como Hinata, Yūgao se entregava e escorria por sua brutalidade. — Adoro sua entrega.

— Dominus...

Sasuke sorriu, enquanto ela gemia com suas fortes investidas. Saiu de seu interior estando próximo de gozar, deixou seu membro deslizar pela fenda de suas nádegas e forçou aquela pequena entrada. Ela choramingou chorosa, não costumava tomar aquele pequeno lugar de seu corpo, mas precisava de seus gemidos fortes e desesperados. 

Usou o líquido que escorria entre os lábios que escondiam seu pequeno clitóris, ela suspirou com a carícia antes de deslizar seu membro novamente para aquela pequena entrada entre suas nádegas. Yugao tremeu e sem deixá-la se mover, espancou a pele macia de suas nádegas. 

— Quieta. — Mandou, e ela relaxou o corpo novamente. — Deixe-me ouvir apenas seus gemidos sem restrição, ou a farei gritar. Não quero que se mova. Seu corpo é completamente meu e o tomarei do meu jeito.

— Sim, meu senhor. — Ela suspirou e relaxou o corpo novamente.

Sasuke sorriu orgulhoso de sua obediência e forçou sua entrada, apertada e quente, ela gemeu tentando não se mover. Deixou que seu membro deslizasse até o fundo enquanto ouvia ela choramingar manhosa, se continuasse assim gozaria rápido.

Sentia ela pulsar, era delicioso, tomaria a fenda que escondia a pequena entrada de sua mulher também. Adoraria ouvi-la gritar. Então segurou firme em seus cabelos e apoiou segurando firme em sua mesa, saiu da fenda de suas nádegas e entrou novamente com força, sua pequena entrada o espremia tentando expulsá-lo deixando apenas sua invasão ainda mais gostosa. 

Yūgao gemia descontrolada segurando a borda da mesa, isso o instigava a continuar estocando forte. Sentia pequenas gotas respingarem em suas pernas, sabia que ela estava gostando dessa invasão forte. Sasuke desceu uma de suas mãos e mergulhou os dedos entre os lábios úmidos, ela estava derramando enquanto invadia aquele pequeno lugar, parte escorria por suas pernas e outra respingava ao chão.

Sua mulher abriu as cortinas e entrou, logo os criados entraram com as bandejas para que provasse da nova leva de alimentos para a luta. Sasuke soltou os cabelos e retirou os dedos encharcados de sua intimidade, espancou suas nádegas enquanto olhava para sua mulher, que mordia os lábios. Sorriu maldoso e aumentou a força, gozou forte e tão fundo quanto podia, aquela entrada era deliciosa e a tomaria mais vezes. 

— O que a trás aqui, Hinata? — Perguntou enquanto saía dentre as nádegas vermelhas de Yūgao.

A morena sorriu encarando seu membro ainda ereto, mordeu os lábios e voltou para seu rosto.

— O imperador chegou, já mandei que apressassem a finalização do camarote. Os homens já estão nas celas e prontos para a luta. — Ela se aproximou devagar e o segurou com firmeza. — Seus homens são tão orgulhosos quanto seu membro, querido. Estão sem qualquer tipo de proteção, usarão apenas espadas.

Sasuke sorriu largo, teria uma luta interessante para que Tobirama apreciasse. Acenou para que os criados trouxessem as bandejas para sua mesa, Yūgao se arrumou e se retirou do Tablinum. Provou do que havia na bandeja e sorriu, Hinata permanecia movimentando a mão por seu membro. 

— Se você não parar com isso, a tomarei entre as nádegas como fiz com Yūgao. — Ela corou fortemente e antes que pudesse soltar a mão, Sasuke segurou seu pulso. — Tarde demais.

Ela arregalou os olhos mordendo os lábios, adorava seu rosto inocente, mas que, era apenas uma pervertida disfarçada. Afundou a mão em seus cabelos sedosos e a fez descer sob os joelhos, seu dia começou animado e afundou seu membro dentre os lábios carnudos de sua esposa.  
__________________________________

Ele chegou rápido, com sua esposa ao lado, eram seguidos por escravos completamente adornados. Era silencioso e brando, fazia apenas o que lhe aprazia e não se importava com os alheios. 

Sua esposa lhe pediu uma noite com um dos campeões e como sempre, não lhe negava os prazeres da vida, como ela não lhe negava as suas escravas mais belas. Ansioso por uma atração como essa, subiu para o camarote, que como esperado, estava pronto para sua chegada.

Estava ansioso para ver sua esposa feliz e se deleitando com extremo prazer, subiram as escadas até chegar no espaço de ampla visão. Os anfitriões já os esperavam e tomaram seus lugares e se cumprimentaram de longe, não se importava com toda essa frescura. 

— Eu queria os dois, mas Sasuke decidiu que lutariam. — Ela comentou, e se erguendo levemente examinou de longe os homens que esperavam presos nas pontas da arena.

— Se ele não for morto, pegue cada pedaço querida, já conhece as regras. — Se ajeitou no encosto da bela cadeira. — Espancarei suas belas nádegas a cada vez que escolher e se deitar com eles. 

Ela sorriu maldosa, era uma pervertida e se divertia com suas investidas, ainda mais quando lhe fazia pagar e entrava forte em seu corpo.

— E por que acha que faço isso? 

Tobirama riu e puxou sua bela mulher de cabelos pretos, ela debruçou o corpo em sua cadeira. Dali podia ver o vale de seus seios, levantou uma das mãos e acariciou por cima do tecido pesado avermelhado. 

— Se quer isso, basta me pedir. Sabe que adoro seus choramingos. 

Ela sorriu e se levantou

— Ainda assim, desejo sentir tomarem meu corpo. 

Assentiu tranquilo, tirou seus olhos dela e varreu pela arena. Não havia nada demais naquele lugar simples, mas com a bela atração que seria, o bravo de seu rival rendido como um escravo. A cabeleira loira ofuscou minimamente seus olhos, as orbes azuis se mantinham serenas ao lado daquela que servia.

Ela o encantou como jamais em sua vida, seu vestido parcialmente transparente mostrava a cor de sua pele, tão bonita, não ousaria partir sem que a levasse para seus aposentos.

— Hinata! — Chamou curvando seu corpo levemente para o lado, a Domina daquele lugar se ajeitou em sua cadeira virando o rosto em sua direção. — Minha cara, deixe-me ver uma de suas escravas.

— Sinta-se a vontade, imperador. Escolha a que quiser. — Ela sorriu docemente.

Tobirama se levantou e seguiu até a loira que se mantinha quieta ao lado de sua cadeira, puxou sua mão e a arrastou até seu assento. Sua pele macia, o fez se perder por alguns segundos imaginando o quanto podia abusar de seu belo corpo. 

— Seu nome, minha jovem. — A levaria embora, e teria seu corpo apenas para ele. 

— Ino, meu senhor. 

Ele sorriu brando, e puxou seu corpo para que se sentasse em seu colo. Ela corou fortemente e juntou as mãos em seu colo, Tobirama sorriu por sua vergonha e descansou a mão em sua perna. Sua pele sedosa o encheu de expectativa, era bela e completamente macia.

— Solte os braços, minha cara. — Disse enquanto ela o obedecia rapidamente deixando os braços próximo as laterais de seu corpo. — Tão obediente.

Puxou o laço dourado que segurava os tecidos em seu corpo, sem cerimônia abriu o vão que ficava entre o vale de seus seios. A jovem suspirou em seu colo, abriu o restante deixando cair de seus ombros e expor seus seios. 

Dominus deu início a luta, mas sua atenção estava toda naqueles mamilos, que lhe enchia a boca de água. Subiu a mão e segurou o direito, enquanto a multidão gritava e vibrava com a luta. Tobirama puxou aquele mamilo clarinho entre seus dedos e fez pressão para baixo, Ino tremeu em seu colo, então passou para o outro lado. 

Ela gemeu baixinho sem se mover, Tobirama achou graça naquela criada. Puxou o restante do tecido e abriu ligeiramente suas pernas, os poucos fios loiros brilhavam com a forte luz do sol. Ele engoliu seco na tentativa de conter a vontade de entrar em seu corpo ali.

Abriu os lábios que guardavam o pequeno monte de prazer dela, ele suspirou excitado, estava tão molhada que resistir era impossível, virou seu corpo em direção a sua esposa. 

— Kurenai, veja meu amor. — A chamou, ela, tirando o foco da luta suspirou ao olhar para dentro dos lábios que ele mantinha aberto. — Olhe como ela ficou molhada com minhas poucas carícias. 

Kurenai riu e debruçou o corpo no limite do camarote. 

— Ela é uma virgem, querido.

O sorriso que se mantinha em seus lábios cresceu, encostou o dedo médio no seu clitóris pulsante. Ela tremeu mas se manteve parada, Tobirama riu em seu ouvido e deixou o dedo escorregar para dentro de sua intimidade.

Ela gemeu e apertou o tecido de seu corpo com força.

— Hoje teremos realmente, um belo espetáculo. — Sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Será completamente minha.— Disse fazendo o corpo dela encostar em seu peito, exposta e tremendamente bonita, ficou acariciando seu corpo bonito enquanto os homens lutavam pela sua própria glória.  
__________________________________

A arena estava limpa, os corpos que Kakashi havia tirado a vida em sua última visita naquele lugar já não estavam. Detrás das grades daquela cela, podia ver a extensão do lugar, consciente dessa vez, buscava conseguir ver se aquela que conseguiu provar os lábios estava. Dentro do camarote, o rosa brilhava como nunca e sua roupa clara fazia com que se destacasse naquele lugar.

— Sejam bem vindos, meus caros. — Dominus disse alto poiado no beiral do camarote. — A rixa que meus gladiadores tem nos rendeu um ótimo entretenimento. Veremos quem é realmente mais forte.

A multidão berrou mais uma vez, tão alto que ecoava dentro de sua cela. Se apoiou na esperança de ter aquela mulher apenas para si. Linda e inocente, deixou com que lhe tocasse brevemente.

O ranger dos portões foi alto, Kakashi respirou fundo e apertou suas espadas. Kiba entrou agitando as pessoas como o primeiro homem que morreu em suas mãos ali. Não faria diferente com Kiba.

Kakashi passou pelas grades e se aproximou de seu oponente, ele sorria largamente. Bufou inconformado com sua ousadia, cortaria sua garganta como um pedaço fino de carne.

— Não se acanhe, grego. — Zombou se agachando levemente enquanto mostrava parte de seus dentes afiados. — Será tão rápido que não valerá o tempo do Imperador.

Kakashi riu e se posicionou se aproximando do centro da arena, ele também não usava armadura, pensou por um instante no Lanista, aquele homem abusado talvez tivesse razão. Mas sabia de uma coisa que o diferia dele. Não era um porco.

— Veremos o quanto ainda tem besteiras para falar, depois de cortar sua língua podre.

— Maldito novato!

Kakashi avançou, apoiou em sua perna direita e deixou a esquerda para trás. Bateram suas espadas com força, o rangido foi estridente, se afastou apenas o mínimo para que tivessem apenas alguns segundos para recuperar a força, avançou novamente e conseguiu rasgar a pele de seu peito. Bateu com a base de sua espada no queixo largo dele, enquanto desviava de um dos ataques. 

Kiba rosnou e o chutou para longe, não deixaria que vencesse, não deixaria que sua verdadeira arrogância tomasse conta de toda sua mente. Kakashi bateu as espadas uma na outra e voltou a correr em sua direção, Kiba bateu com força as espadas no peito e correu.

As espadas se chocavam com força novamente, Kakashi se abaixou e lhe deu outro corte. Se lançou para trás quando o gemido de dor brotou da garganta de seu oponente, se jogou contra ele, escorregou sua espada pelo peito dele e se levantou acertando o rosto com seu cotovelo. Passou seu braço pela nuca dele e o acertou a barriga com seu joelho, Kiba cambaleou para trás e Kakashi se abaixou passando sua perna em seus calcanhares.

Kiba caiu com força no chão deixando suas espadas voarem para longe, com raiva apoiou nos cotovelos prestes a se levantar, Kakashi pressionou uma de suas espadas em seu pescoço e a outra mirou em seu peito. O sol reluziu em suas armas fazendo um grande brilho passar para a arena.

— Apólo! — Ouviu alguém gritar.

Não havia escapatória, tomou impulso para cravar sua espada ali quando o barulho do chicote ecoou pela arena, a multidão gritou e vibrou pela batalha. O Lanista se aproximou depois de o barrar, segurou firme seu pulso fazendo soltar sua espada na arena, olhou para Kiba no chão e via o mesmo ódio que ele em não deixarem acabar com aquela luta.

Ele girou seu corpo para o camarote, os homens e mulheres estavam em pé e ao desenrolar o chicote de sua mão, Itachi levantou seu braço para a multidão e gritou.

— Eis o vencedor. 

A arena explodiu em gritos e um grande coral se formou aos poucos, em quase uníssono, gritavam a mesma coisa repetidas vezes. Novo e incomum, olhou em volta e todos balançavam seus braços no ar.

— Apólo! Apólo! Apólo!

Ele fixou os olhos na pequena mulher que sorria timidamente, corada pelo sol a viu suspirar. Ela seria completamente sua, lutaria até o fim.


	8. As Celas Do Ludos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário 
> 
> Toga - Traje civil dos antigos romanos, espécie de manto de lã, depois linho, que usavam trançado sobre o corpo.
> 
> Triclínio - Sala de refeições dos antigos romanos, na qual havia três leitos inclinados, dispostos em volta de uma mesa

Depois de toda a movimentação, o Ludos estava em gritos, os homens faziam barulho enquanto o Lanista puxava seu braço para o meio do chão árido. Após a luta, uma pequena roda se formou no meio daquele espaço. De dentro do corredor onde ficavam as celas, o homem que havia conversado durante a madrugada surgiu com um cumprido ferro, sua ponta queimava em laranja. Obito entrou entre os homens e o Lanista segurou seus braços, o círculo rugia pós luta e gritavam.

— Hora de receber sua marca, novato. — Itachi acenou.

O moreno se aproximou e em apenas um movimento colou o ferro na pele de seu peito, a dor da queimadura fez um contido urro de dor brotar de sua garganta, a fumaça que subia de sua pele mostrava a força daquela marca que agora tomava conta de seu peito. O ferro foi retirado e a partir daquele momento se tornou um gladiador.

Marcado, os veteranos vibravam com sua vitória. O calor do dia começou a amenizar com o descer do sol no horizonte, seus braços foram soltos e seu peito já não ardia tanto. Pelas escadas de dentro do Domus, as três escravas que eram usadas para o entretenimento dos mais atrevidos nas festas dali, desceram em sua direção. Os homens abriram o caminho para que passassem e sem qualquer tipo de palavras elas puxaram seu corpo recém marcado para dentro do Domus.

Seguiram pelas alas em direção ao corredor, levado pelas mulheres experientes até uma das salas de banho. O vapor da água subia com força, e sem tempo para questionar elas puxaram o tecido que lhe cobria. Incentivado a entrar dentro daquela banheira, a água quente fez seu peito arder. Sua marca, puxada em um grande S em seu peito, fez sua pele branca ganhar um forte tom de vermelho.

As mulheres se aproximaram e com pequenos pedaços de tecido, lavaram seu corpo, com cuidado evitando sua nova marca. Os cabelos curtos daquela que lhe fez companhia uma das noites, desceu o tecido para dentro da água, sem conseguir dizer nada, por causa do cuidado recebendo acabou gemendo sem controle quando lhe tocaram intimamente.

Elas sorriram e continuaram a tocar em seu corpo, seus cabelos acinzentados e úmidos caíam sobre sua testa, e antes que tentasse retirar as mãos que estavam espalhadas pelo seu corpo, as cortinas foram abertas, Dominus entrou com o rosto erguido com sua mulher ao lado.

Ele se aproximou devagar, e a criada que lavava seu pescoço e peito se ausentou, parado do seu lado direito, segurou firme seu rosto e o fez jogar a cabeça para trás esticando a pele de seu pescoço e peito.

— Finalmente, grego. — Disse enquanto examinava de cima a marca que havia sido feita em seu peito. — Mostrou que não é apenas mais um lixo em minha coleção. A marca lhe cai bem.

Ele soltou seu rosto com rispidez, Kakashi respirou fundo tentando mandar embora a grande vontade que sentia de cortar sua garganta.

— Continuem, Kurenai quer se divertir um pouco com o campeão. — Continuou. — Deixe-o pronto.

Completamente limpo, elas o secaram e em seguida espalharam óleos perfumados pelo seu corpo, o vestiram com uma toga branca que chegava aos limites de suas coxas. Com parte de seu peito a mostra, onde sua marca havia sido feita, lhe colocaram uma pequena máscara prateada.   
Não entendeu o que estavam fazendo, mas seguiu as mulheres que lhe puxava. 

Levado novamente para fora, o puxaram para dentro do Triclínio. Os criados carregavam bandejas e serviam os homens e mulheres que se mantinham sentados atrás da grande mesa, o cheiro da comida misturado com o vinho era forte, e levaram para um grande espaço coberto por tecidos no canto da sala.

Dali tinha a visão de toda a sala, o Imperador, culpado de sua captura, estava na ponta da grande mesa. Com uma das virgens da Domina em seu colo, acariciava seu corpo por cima daquele tecido fino e transparente, de olhos fechados, ela suspirava hora ou outra quando passava as mãos por dentro de suas vestes. Não demorou para que expusesse seus seios, ele bebia e brincava com cada pedaço de seu inocente corpo.

Kakashi não conseguia se acostumar com toda aquela movimentação, quase deitado sobre aquele canto, passou os olhos por cada um que estava naquela grande mesa, até que da porta, uma pequena cabeleira rósea passou e andou em direção a Domina. Se posicionou atrás de sua senhora e levantando os olhos fixou em sua direção.

Sua vontade era de atravessar aquela sala, e a levar para longe de qualquer um que a quisesse tocar. Não havia travado a batalha que lhe daria a chance de tê-la, mas lutaria com qualquer um por ela. Corada, tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e sustentava seu olhar. Queria desesperadamente sair dali.

Então de fora da sala, com as vestes tão curtas como a sua, banhada com detalhes em ouro e compridos cabelos negros, sustentava em seu rosto uma máscara dourada. Com um dos seios a mostra, fez a mesa ficar em silêncio com sua entrada, o Imperador virou sua cadeira e sorriu quando ela olhou para o fundo da sala.

Então ele entendeu, Dominus havia lhe prometido horas com o campeão daquela luta. Respirou fundo quando ela subiu devagar onde ele estava, a mulher do imperador se pôs sentada em cima de seu quadril o fazendo se virar para que se acomodasse ali. Kakashi arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto em direção da mesa, estava sendo observado por todos, inclusive os lindos olhos verdes.

Não queria outra mulher, com força, ela puxou seu rosto para que a olhasse. Levantou a barra de sua toga para cima apenas para expor seu membro, ela sorriu com a visão, seu corpo o traiu quando tinha se sentado ali. Sua ereção se mostrava firme e não podia negar, mesmo que quisesse muito.

Sem qualquer tipo de cerimônia, o segurou com firmeza fazendo um gemido rouco escapar de sua garganta. Era sim uma mulher extremamente bonita, mas mesmo com ela ali, sua cabeça girava em torno daqueles olhos verdes no fim da sala. Ela se apoiou em seu peito e puxou a abertura de sua toga. Nu, ela desceu seus dedos compridos por seu peito enquanto movimentava sua mão.

Kakashi tentou reprimir seus impulsos, mas sabia que seria em vão, os senhores daquela mesa esperavam um pequeno show, e o imperador deveria estar esperando que sua mulher se divertisse e se deleitasse com a situação. Olhou em direção a mulher que roubava seus pensamentos, e deixou suas mãos escorregarem pelas coxas daquela que estava em cima de seu corpo. Faria que fosse ela em sua imaginação, mostraria a ela.

Kakashi ergueu o quadril da morena a fazendo sorrir largo, posicionou seu membro na entrada daquela fenda úmida e a puxou com força. O grito de satisfação fez Kakashi estremecer, ela era quente demais. Puxou a abertura das suas vestes e a jogou para o lado, enquanto sentia ela pulsar se acostumando com seu tamanho, a puxou e fez seu corpo deitar.

Quase presa, deitada em seu peito e completamente aberta, começou a se movimentar, ela resmungava em seu ouvido coisas indecifráveis, virou o rosto em direção a mesa e o rubor daquela mulher de cabelos rosa o fez rosnar.

Colocou força em suas investidas, a morena fez seus gemidos ecoarem pela sala. Ela queria um tempo com o campeão, Kakashi daria a ela. A jogou para o lado e montou ela em seus joelhos, com as nádegas para cima entrou com força em sua fenda molhada a fazendo choramingar. Puxou seus cabelos pretos e fazendo suas costas arquearem, faria com que não se esquecesse tão fácil de suas investidas.

Estocou forte e ela gritou espremendo seu membro com força, apertou a carne macia de seu quadril e a puxou fazendo seu próprio ritmo dentro daquela carne molhada. Mesmo com aquela máscara, podia ver de longe o peito dela subir e descer com constância atrás da cadeira de sua senhora. 

Talvez não entendesse o que ela estava sentindo, mas a sensação o fez ser mais voraz, se curvou sobre as costas daquela mulher e se afundou ainda mais rápido e forte. Ela tentou barrar a profundidade, mas, seus gritos de prazer e o olhar que vinha do fundo da sala o instigaram. Saiu de seu interior e virou seu corpo, de frente para ele, voltou a entrar com força. Arranhado e apertado por aquela mulher deixou seu membro sair por completo de seu interior e escorregar pela linha de suas nádegas.

— Não... — Ela gemeu com os olhos fechados.

Kakashi se debruçou sobre ela e forçou sua entrada.

— Queria algumas horas com o campeão, — Sussurrou. — Estou apenas fazendo o que a senhora quer, e creio que, seu marido está adorando o show.

Ela gemeu e virou o rosto para a mesa, Kakashi deslizou até o fundo enquanto ela olhava na direção de seu marido, que, com a criada no colo a torturava acariciando seus pontos sem trégua. 

Ele então virou os olhos para Sakura, que respirava descompassada em pé atrás de sua Domina. Com os lábios entreabertos e o rosto corado, era linda, e enquanto a olhava voltou a se movimentar dentro da mulher que choramingava debaixo de seu corpo.

Se abaixou e sugou um de seus mamilos, ela gritou e tremeu, seu corpo convulsionava com os olhos fechados. Kakashi continuou seus ataques e gozou fundo, olhando para os lindos olhos verdes. Saiu de dentro dela e voltou a vestir sua roupa, não gostava de ser uma atração, saiu daquela sala em direção as celas do Ludos.  
__________________________________

O banquete seguiu como planejado, sentada na grande mesa presenciou um belo show. Mas como a linda esposa do imperador, Hinata também queria seus momentos com aquele loiro de olhos azuis. Um tanto entediada com a festa, viu o Imperador seguir para o largo degrau onde sua mulher estava, coberto de tecidos macios, eles montaram a próxima atração. Excitada com aquela cena, passou os olhos em busca de seu marido que se divertia com sua escrava preferida, que mantinha seu membro completamente escondido dentro dos lábios de Yūgao.

— Sakura, venha comigo. — Sua criada apenas assentiu e lhe deu o braço para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Hinata seguiu para o corredor entre as alas, havia pedido ao seu marido que colocasse os mais próximo de seu campeão no mesmo cubículo, mas, ele o faria apenas depois daquela festa. Então girou graciosamente em seus calcanhares, em direção ao Ludos.

Desceu os degraus com sua criada e seguiu para o corredor no fundo daquela área árida, as celas estavam vazias já que todos os escravos estavam em serviço, servindo e dando um pouco de diversão aos convidados. Avançou certa do que faria, na última cela, as velas faziam pouca iluminação e as vozes dos homens suavam forte.

Hinata se pôs na porta, com o desejo por aqueles profundos olhos azuis, olhou para os homens que cortaram a conversa.

— Saiam, — Mandou calma e sem questionar os homens saíram com pressa. — Pode ir Sakura, não deixarei que participe disto.

Sua criada se curvou levemente e se ausentou devagar. Sentado no fundo da cela, seus olhos percorreram seu corpo rapidamente e vestido apenas com o mínimo, fez Hinata suspirar. Sem demora avançou em sua direção, com o peito nu ele respirava forte. Hinata sorriu para seu rosto levemente corado e os lábios entreabertos, o queria com todas as forças, e como seu marido estava fazendo, se divertiria também.

Soltou levemente o fio que segurava suas vestes, e apoiou uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo dando o apoio necessário para que se sentasse em seu colo. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, e Hinata olhava fixamente naquele lindo mar que carregava nos olhos.

— Minha senhora, eu... — Ele tomou um pouco mais de ar. — Precisa de algo?

Hinata riu adorando seu jeito abobalhado, puxou uma de suas mãos que não ousaram soltar da beirada da pequena cama que tinha nas celas. Ela então puxou o tecido de seus ombros e o deixou cair até o meio de seus braços. Ele puxou o ar e prendeu, ela mordeu os lábios e depositou sua mão grande e áspera em seu seio exposto.

— Preciso sim. — Respondeu sua pergunta embaralhada. — Preciso de você, e agora.

Ouviu ele engolir em seco, mas logo apertou seu seio e com a outra mergulhou nos fios negros de sua nuca, Hinata suspirou e avançou, ele puxou seu rosto e tomou seus lábios com urgência.

Seus lábios eram deliciosos, macios, como os de seu marido nunca foram. A urgência e o desejo foram tão palpáveis que foi difícil pensar, a língua dele invadia sua boca como se não existisse mais nada no mundo. Ele então puxou o tecido de seu outro ombro e os fez cair até sua cintura.

Não queria parar aquilo, nunca mais. Naruto apertou seus mamilos antes de puxar sua cintura ainda mais para perto, ele parecia faminto, mergulhava a língua em sua boca como se fosse se alimentar dela. Era delicioso, ele desceu os beijos pela pele sensível de seu pescoço e segurou seus seios com as duas mãos. Tomou com força um de cada vez, sugando como se desse longos goles de seus mamilos.

Hinata puxou com força aquilo que escondia sua nudez, precisava desesperadamente ser invadida por ele, firme e forte. Liberou seu membro daquele terrível aperto, deixando que pulasse para fora mostrando o quanto estava excitado por ela. O segurou firme e deixou com que ele levantasse a barra de sua comprida toga, Naruto segurou firme em seu quadril e ajudou a se ajeitar, completamente molhada, deixou com que seu corpo pesasse e sua entrada o engolisse por completo.

— Hinata! — O som alto da voz de seu marido que vinha da entrada da cela a fez virar o rosto com rapidez.

Seu marido estava em plena fúria segurando a barra que fazia as grades das celas.  
_________________________________

A pedido de sua Domina, a deixou sozinha com um dos gladiadores. Seguiu devagar pelo corredor entre as celas, com apenas a pouca iluminação que saía do fim do corredor, seguiu firme. Sakura não conseguia tirar o rosto do campeão de sua cabeça, seus olhos escuros olhando debaixo daquela máscara prata. Seus gemidos roucos ecoando pelo Triclínio, e a voracidade que tinha em tomar o corpo da mulher do imperador.

A saída das celas não estava longe quando seu braço foi puxado, sem ser pressionada demais, foi arrastada para dentro de uma das celas escuras. Seu ar sumiu sem conseguir ver o que acontecia, pronta para gritar por socorro sentiu as mãos suaves deslizarem por seu rosto.

— Não grite, sou eu... — Seu coração pulava e batia em seus ouvidos, — Desculpe te assustar, queria apenas ver você.

Sakura parou no lugar, sua visão se acostumou aos poucos e logo pôde ver seus cabelos claros. Seu corpo esquentou sem que pudesse evitar. Ele ainda vestia a toga branca do começo do banquete, e parte de seu peito permanecia nu.

Sem evitar, esticou os dedos em direção ao S que havia sido queimado um pouco acima de seu mamilo, ainda avermelhado, mostrava que agora fazia parte dos gladiadores do Dominus.

— Doeu muito? 

Ele abaixou os olhos e seus cabelos acinzentados caíram para frente de seu rosto, ele era tão bonito e cada uma das suas cicatrizes o deixava ainda mais belo.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Ele suspirou e segurou sua mão que ainda traçava ao redor daquela vermelhidão. — Escute... queria que soubesse.. 

Sakura o cortou, já imaginava sobre o que diria. O show que foi obrigado a fazer não tinha sido escolha dele, afinal, nenhum escravo ali tinha vontade própria.

— Não precisa dizer nada, conheço tudo e todos aqui, — Exalou com força. — Mesmo que tivesse me incomodado, não poderia dizer ou exigir nada. Sou apenas um prêmio, e jamais serei algo além disso, além do mais, nunca fui tocada ou toquei em um homem, não poderia dizer qualquer coisa que fosse.

Ele apenas a olhava em silêncio, Sakura imaginava como poderia ser difícil para ele estar ali, já que perdeu sua liberdade a pouco tempo. 

— Só queria dizer que não consigo pensar em nada além de ter você. — Sakura ergueu o rosto, os olhos dele continuavam com o mesmo brilho e fixos em seu rosto. — Nunca fui obrigado a tomar ninguém, mas ali, eu estava pensando em você... no lugar dela. E sobre a luta, mesmo que não seja forte o suficiente para vencer e poder ter você... queria lhe dizer que você toma meus pensamentos constantemente.

Suas palavras eram doces e descansou sua mão ao lado de sua nova marca, ele era quente e seu rosto em prazer ficava rodeando sua cabeça constantemente.

— Espero que vença, então.. — Não podia acreditar que havia dito aquilo, mas sentia que era a pura verdade.

Ele sorriu e a fez suspirar, queria que ele vencesse. Queria ser entregue a ele.

Kakashi então a puxou com força, e prendeu seu corpo contra a parede. Não foi bruto como tomava o corpo da esposa do imperador, mas tinha algo a mais que não podia ver no Triclínio. Ele levantou seu rosto e tomou seus lábios com urgência, Sakura suspirou quando sentiu a língua dele massagear a sua.

Suas mãos fortes passearam por sua cintura e se agarraram abaixo de seus seios, seus polegares acariciavam ali. Por mais que nunca tivesse sentido o toque de um homem, queria mais. Ele fazia seus pelos arrepiarem e suspirar por mais de seus toques. 

Ele puxou seu corpo para a beirada da cama, ergueu seu quadril e colocou sentada sobre seu colo. Queria mais, queria suspirar e choramingar como a mulher que ele havia tomado mais cedo, queria estar em seu lugar.

Suas mãos eram ágeis, sentiu deslizar sobre suas coxas e se agarrarem em suas nádegas, podia sentir sua ereção por baixo de sua toga, mas não se importou, deixou que a apertasse contra ela, e adorou a sensação. 

Ele subiu as mãos e abriu levemente o decote que suas vestes faziam, deixou com que o tecido deslizasse sobre seus braços. Já havia sido mostrada para homens mas não tocada daquela forma, ele desceu os beijos pela pele fina de seu pescoço e arrancando suspiros baixos de seu peito. Com os seios expostos, ele fez seu corpo se deitar naquela pequena cama que havia dentro da cela, Kakashi tomou para dentro dos lábios um de seus mamilos e a fez gemer baixinho.

Deixou suas mãos percorrerem por suas coxas e apertarem sua cintura, seus toques eram fortes e cheio de desejo, Sakura não conseguia conter a vontade de se entregar a ele, era avassalador. Kakashi largou seus mamilos deixando molhados e completamente eriçados, abriu um pouco mais o tecido deixando apenas o fio dourado, que agora, tocava diretamente na pele de sua barriga.

Seus lábios quentes desceram em direção a sua barriga, passou a língua sobre seu umbigo e se ajeitou sem cerimônia entre suas pernas. Era novo e totalmente desejado, sentia a respiração dele tocar a pele sensível de sua intimidade. Sakura afundou as mãos nos fios acinzentados de seus cabelos e com essa deixa, sentiu sua língua quente se afundar entre os lábios de sua intimidade. 

Era tão diferente, ele era firme e fazia os movimentos com sutileza. Sugando e batendo com sua língua em seu clitóris inchado, Sakura gemeu como nunca havia feito antes, era delicioso. Suas mãos fortes apertavam suas coxas fazendo elas se abrirem dando todo o acesso que precisava, daria qualquer coisa a ele. 

O calor aumentou, ele subiu uma mão e apertou firme seu mamilo. Seu corpo tremeu e a pressão em seu baixo ventre aumentou, Kakashi escorregou um de seus dedos lentamente por sua cavidade molhada. Sentiu ele massagear o limite de sua inocência e foi demais, seu corpo tremeu e seus espasmos apertaram seu dedo. Ele rosnou baixo e sugou todo o prazer que havia derramado. 

Ainda tremia quando subiu traçando uma linha com seus lábios, sugou forte o lado escondido de seu seio esquerdo e subiu tomando seus lábios novamente. Queria mais, e se ele quisesse, daria tudo a ele.. 

Kakashi deitou por cima de seu corpo, e era tão bom, deixou suas pernas abrirem um pouco mais para receber seu quadril e não demorou para sentir o tecido que cobria a nudez dele tocar levemente seu clitóris sensível. Ele então puxou o tecido dando lugar ao seu membro, estava pronta e o deixaria entrar de bom grado. Seu corpo queimava e o sentiu forçar sua entrada intocável, o desejava, queria senti-lo como a esposa do imperador. Queria ser dele.

— Hinata! — O som forte da voz de seu senhor ecoou pelo corredor, já tinha sentido Kakashi entrar um pouco em seu corpo. Mas ele saiu e a puxou com velocidade, e ajudou a se vestir.

— Silêncio... — Disse enquanto cobria o restante da sua nudez. — A tirarei daqui antes que ele a veja.

Sakura assentiu e se deixou ser levada para fora da cela, em silêncio passou pelo campo do Ludos. Ele soltou sua mão e se afastou, não queria entrar, Kakashi sorriu e se virou voltando para onde estava.

— Kakashi! — Ele se virou e Sakura correu até onde ele estava, o puxou roubando um último beijo dele e se afastou. — Estou torcendo por você.


	9. Descobertas e Promessas

Sua esposa era maravilhosa, e se entregou deliciosamente enquanto brincava com o campeão daquela pequena luta, gostava de presenciar sua felicidade. Levantou a bela virgem que gostou de acariciar e a segurou pelo pulso, levaria ela para todos os lugares que fosse. Sua esposa ainda se recuperava de seu lindo show, respirando profundamente e nua, apertou um de seus mamilos e tomou seus lábios.

Ela choramingou pela força que usou, mas sabia que não podia negar e mais tarde espancaria suas nádegas por ser tão deliciosa nas mãos de outro.

— Espero que tenha se divertido, meu amor. — Ela resmungou, e abriu minimamente os olhos. — Agora que presenciei sua diversão, irei ter a minha. — Ela assentiu e se espreguiçou no grande espaço.

Tobirama puxou a virgem delicadamente em direção ao Dominus que havia acabado de se divertir com uma das mulheres experientes de seu Domus.

— Sasuke, onde fica seu maior quarto? 

— No fim das alas, próximo ao Tablinum, Yūgao o levará até lá. — Ela limpou os lábios enquanto saía do meio de suas pernas, se levantou calmamente e seguiu para a saída. 

Tobirama olhou em direção da mesa e enquanto uma das criadas terminava de servir o vinho, balançou a cabeça para que ela o seguisse, a criada assentiu e deixou sua jarra em cima da grande mesa.

— Encha a jarra e a traga com você. 

— Sim, meu senhor. — A morena com uma pequena marca debaixo de seu olho direito buscou uma nova jarra cheia e o seguiu.

Estava encantado com as belas mulheres daquele Domus, tomaria todas elas se não estivesse interessado apenas na jovem loira que puxava pelo pulso. Silenciosa e obediente, o seguia sem que precisasse puxá-la. Adorou as reações que havia causado em seu corpo, e depois de saber que jamais havia sido tocada por um homem, seu interesse multiplicou.

Faria dela sua bela criada particular e a levaria onde quisesse para se deleitar com sua pele sensível. Seguiu a pequena criada de cabelos roxos, com suas togas curtas completamente transparentes as diferenciando das virgens que usavam um branco mais comportado. Ela então puxou as pesadas cortinas do quarto.

Não era nada do que costumava ter, mas, não conseguiria esperar seu retorno para tomar daquela bela jovem tudo o que ela tinha. A cama tomavam parte de seu centro e ao fim do quarto a varanda que deixava o lugar um pouco mais arejado, os candelabros tomavam os cantos e iluminavam parcialmente o espaço. Os bustos de seus antigos tomavam parte de sua parede e havia alguns divãs próximos da grande cama.

— Minha cara, tire suas vestes e me espere no centro da cama. — Gostava da sensação de posse que ela lhe dava, seus olhos azuis profundos e inocentes eram tão transparentes quanto as vestes das mais experientes.

Teria daquelas duas mulheres apenas o mínimo, queria mergulhar na inocência de seus ralos pêlos dourados. Tobirama sorriu ladino e se deitou em um dos divãs que ficavam de frente para a cama, levemente fechada por compridos véus, ela virou e puxou de seu ombro o tecido fino.

— Vire para mim, quero vê-la. — Disse firme e conseguiu ver seu corpo estremecer. — E vocês duas, já sabem o que fazer.

Elas tremeram e esticaram as mãos em direção ao fio que mantinha sua toga no lugar, elas puxaram devagar o tecido escuro revelando o desejo que sentia por aquela pequena virgem.

Envergonhada e corada, soltou o fio dourado que segurava suas vestes. O vermelho das cortinas faziam sua pele tomar o tom ainda mais bonito, o ar entrou um pouco mais gelado e dali viu seus pêlos eriçarem, iria devorar cada pedaço daquele corpo belo e inocente. Deixou as criadas puxarem o restante dos tecidos que ainda cobriam seu corpo e se acomodou melhor ali, nu, com as mãos macias delas deslizando por seu corpo em busca de lhe dar prazer.

A jovem deixou o tecido cair em seus pés e subiu engatinhando por entre os tecidos que envolviam a cama, se acomodou entre as almofadas enquanto o via ser tocado e acariciado pelas outras criadas. Rosnou quando a pequena de cabelos roxos sugou sem demora seu membro para dentro de sua boca, segurou em seus cabelos e a forçou ainda mais.

Puxou a morena que acariciava seu corpo com os lábios e a colocou entre suas pernas também, puxou a que engasgava constantemente e deixou as duas posicionadas de frente para seu membro.

— Abram a boca e deixem a língua para fora. — elas obedeceram e fez com que suas línguas acariciassem toda a extensão de seu membro até a base, — Muito bem. — Rosnou e olhou para a mulher que o esperava na cama. 

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam em expectativa e sabia disso, deixou as mulheres se beijarem enquanto sugavam seu membro e bebeu um pouco do vinho. Fixou o olhar em Ino, aquela escrava se movia levemente na cama, ansiosa, Tobirama riu achando graça. Ela seria um delicioso brinquedo e brincaria com ele todos os dias, ensinaria a como receber seu membro até o fim de sua garganta. 

O pensamento o fez pulsar entre os lábios das mulheres, empurrou elas no chão e jogou o vinho por cima dos seios e do pescoço molhando parte dos cabelos roxos, a morena se curvou e bebeu o líquido que parou no vão de seu umbigo. Lindas, mas não tanto quanto a loira que se remexia inquieta na cama, a grande atração que esperou ansioso para ver.

Tobirama se levantou deixando as mulheres gemerem em busca do próprio prazer, a pequena loira ofegou com sua aproximação e isso o fez sorrir orgulhoso. Subiu na cama e puxou os tecidos que a envolviam, deixando apenas o mínimo de privacidade para ter seus pequenos gritos apenas para ele.

Puxou seu corpo das almofadas e deixou que ela ficasse estirada na cama, seu corpo claro brilhava com a cor das chamas, subiu mordendo as partes carnudas e sensíveis da perna dela, Ino gemia enquanto tentava conter o próprio corpo de se mexer demais. Obediente, manteve as pernas quietas e deixou que mordesse o quanto quisesse. 

Sua pele macia era doce para seus lábios, mordeu a parte interna de suas coxas próximo de onde começava seus curtos fios dourados. Ela tremeu e gemeu baixinho, ansiosa e inquieta, ele apertou firme suas pernas e as abriu com força. Seu pequeno clitóris pulsava ansioso, puxou para dentro da boca um dos lábios macios que escondiam sua entrada. Ino derramava em antecipação, tão molhada que sentiu seu gosto antes da hora.

Não resistiu o sabor doce que tomava os lábios carnudos de sua intimidade, mergulhou a língua e puxou seu clitóris para dentro da boca, era deliciosa e sugou com firmeza aquele pequeno ponto sensível. Ela gemia alto se contorcendo enquanto segurava firme os tecidos que cobriam a cama, Tobirama o segurou entre os dentes e passou a língua no pedaço que havia ficado para dentro de sua boca. Ino tremeu e convulsionou, então desceu a língua e bebeu o líquido doce que ela derramou. A beberia por horas e faria isso.

Ela ainda tremia e suspirava, mas ele não tinha realizado seu desejo naquele pequeno corpo. Subiu em cima dela, e mordiscou seus mamilos clarinhos até que tomassem um leve tom avermelhado. Ela choramingava se segurando nas almofadas.

— Te levarei para meu palácio, — Disse enquanto subia mordendo a pele sensível de seu pescoço e se encaixava entre suas pernas. — E a tomarei todos os dias, você é minha agora e não conhecerá nada além de mim.

Tobirama se encaixou na fenda que dava acesso ao seu interior e forçou a entrada, ela gemeu alto tentando não se mover.

— Toque em mim, será a única além de minha esposa que poderá. — Ino então mergulhou a mão em seus cabelos e o abraçou com as pernas, timidamente levou a mão livre para o meio de suas costas fortes. — Deliciosa.

Ele rosnou afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Ino, sem demora começou a se movimentar forçando aquele pequeno ponto que o impedia de se afundar completamente nela. Ela gemia a cada investida, Tobirama aumentou a força e a sentiu romper, Ino gritou um alto gemido, o apertou dolorosamente dentro de seu interior.

Ela era tão apertada e incrivelmente molhada, sentia as paredes de sua intimidade pulsar descontrolada pela invasão nunca feita. Aos poucos voltou a investir forte, seus gemidos ecoavam e se misturavam com os das criadas no chão. Tobirama mordeu sua mandíbula e começou a estocar forte, não conseguia segurar, aquela carne macia o engolia com vontade e sem restrição.

— Agora você irá gozar para mim. — Ino gemeu e estremeceu debaixo de seu corpo, sua entrada o espremeu com força, enquanto suas pequenas mãos arranhavam a pele de suas costas. — Só para mim.

Ela arqueou as costas para ele que aproveitou sua entrega ao gozar, mordeu forte seu mamilo e aumentou as estocadas, sentia ela derramar fazendo com que ele deslizasse ainda mais em sua entrada macia e quente. Tobirama afundou a mão nos fios loiros da nuca de Ino e mordeu a curva de seu pescoço, gozou forte dentro de seu corpo enquanto rosnava em seu ouvido.

— Te marcarei como minha, Ino. — Sentiu ela tremer deliciosamente debaixo de seu corpo enquanto a marcava com o líquido de seu prazer, e a beijou tomando tudo dela para si.

________________________________________

Sua mulher havia saído enquanto Yūgao bebia de seu prazer e depois de ter dado seus aposentos para que o Imperador se deleitasse com uma de suas virgens. Entediado, saiu em busca de sua mulher, não havia conseguido ainda tomar a fenda de suas nádegas e Yūgao estava ocupada com o Imperador. Tomaria sua esposa rudemente, do jeito que ela gostava.

Procurou ela pelas salas do Domus, e não havia sinal algum dela ou de seu valioso prêmio. Passou pelas alas do corredor e seguiu para o Ludos, o vento havia começado a esfriar levemente e de longe podia ver a pequena iluminação no fim das celas. Não costumava deixar que os escravos ficassem acordados até tão tarde, já que gostava de acordar com tudo completamente pronto.

Silencioso, seguiu devagar até o fim do corredor estava nervoso e ainda excitado, precisava tirar tudo aquilo que estava sentindo. Os pequenos suspiros e a respiração ofegante lembrava o de sua esposa, Sasuke se pôs de frente a abertura da cela e os compridos cabelos negros dela estavam soltos em suas costas nuas, com sua toga aberta até sua cintura, suspirava com os estalos que os beijos daquele loiro fazia em sua pele.

A raiva consumiu seu ser e transbordou por cada poro, então a viu se ajeitar e com seus quadris largos deixou que ele entrasse em seu interior, seu gemido foi delicioso demais para conseguir negar o tesão que sentiu em vê-la escondida se entregando a um de seus escravos.

— Hinata! — Era um ódio repleto de tesão.

Ela olhou em sua direção com sua linda cara de inocente e foi sua perdição, avançou para dentro da cela e puxou seus cabelos para trás. Era tão linda, corada com os olhos semicerrados pelo prazer de ter outro dentro de seu corpo.

— Sasuke... — Ela gemeu com sua força mordendo os lábios.

Uma pervertida, ela não saiu do colo dele, que com seus olhos azuis olhava a situação com cuidado e certo medo. Hinata forçou seu corpo a subir e descer deixando o prazer tomar conta de seu rosto, o loiro se rendendo a sensação deliciosa da entrada úmida de sua mulher sugou um de seus mamilos com desejo.

Sasuke puxou o restante dos tecidos que ainda cobriam seu corpo e jogou em cima de uma das camas, a fez inclinar sobre o corpo dele e espancou suas nádegas enquanto ele segurava seu quadril no alto e entrava fundo em seu interior. Ela gemia em pura satisfação, era completamente delicioso.

Então os fizeram parar, ergueu as nádegas de sua esposa e entrou em sua cavidade úmida, ela choramingou. Sasuke estocou até que seu membro estivesse completamente molhado, saiu de dentro dela e se abaixou. Com o quadril dela ainda erguido segurou o membro do loiro com firmeza, ele gemeu rouco.

— Meu senhor...

Sem que pudesse evitar, movimentou sua mão e encaixou novamente dentro de sua esposa. Se arrumou fazendo ela se curvar e forçou sua entrada na fenda que desejou durante todo o dia, ela gritou e deixou a cabeça apoiar no peito do loiro. Tão apertada, e podia sentir ele pulsar pela parede fina que separavam os dois membros.

Seus gemidos se misturaram com força, segurou a carne macia de Hinata e junto com o loiro estocou forte, não deixou que ela se acostumasse com a invasão, penetrou fundo se deleitando com seu grito de dor e prazer. Hinata dizia coisas sem sentido enquanto abusavam das entradas deliciosas dela, Sasuke mordeu seu ombro a fazendo tremer e o loiro tomou seus lábios com mais desejo que podia imaginar.

Aproveitou seu pequeno ciúmes e aumentou a força que invadia ela, Hinata tentou se soltar de toda aquela deliciosa invasão, mas Sasuke a segurou firme no lugar.

— Já que o quer tanto, farei com que a tome incansavelmente, implorará para que eu o faça parar. — Disse pausando o beijo necessitado deles, ela revirou os olhos com a quantidade de sensações e gozou com pequenas convulsões. 

Sasuke tomou seus lábios e gozou forte dentro de seu corpo, logo o loiro não se aguentou e saiu antes de se derramar em completo prazer. Sem deixar que terminasse, puxou os cabelos macios de sua esposa e voltou a beijá-la, sem que quebrasse o beijo, segurou firme no pescoço daquele que havia partilhado do prazer que era ter sua esposa. O loiro não negou, mas ofegou pela força que havia apertado, seus braços tinham vontade própria e sem que pudesse evitar, estava com o polegar acariciando o lábio inferior de um de seus homens.  
____________________________________

Não queria voltar para seu cubículo, o medo de ser pego novamente era intenso. Depois de quase tomar o corpo daquela que lhe tirava dos eixos, queria se manter apenas para ela, quando vencesse a batalha que estava fazendo dela um prêmio.

Kakashi voltou para as celas, não imaginava que Dominus se entregaria ao mesmo prazer que sua esposa. Ele permanecia dentro dela enquanto a beijava profundamente, mas tocava com delicadeza o rosto de seu amigo. Naruto tinha o rosto assustado, mas por ser o homem que o comprou e poderia tirar a sua vida a qualquer momento se manteve quieto.

Queria ter partilhado o prazer junto com Sakura, ter aceitado e recebido aquilo que ela queria lhe entregar, enquanto estava embebida em pura excitação. Em silêncio voltou para o Ludos, procuraria ela em todos os cantos possíveis daquele grande Domus. 

— Onde pensa que está indo, novato? — O som irritante de sua voz fez seus punhos fecharem automaticamente.

— Se isso fosse da sua conta, provavelmente eu lhe diria.

— Realmente, — Ele riu e desencostou do pilar que fazia a entrada dos fundos. — Não precisa me dizer, eu sei muito bem onde está indo. Ou acha que ninguém veria o que estava fazendo com o valioso prêmio do Dominus.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Kakashi insistiu, não queria ter que socá-lo.

— Talvez eu devesse contar ao meu senhor, e ver como ele reagiria ao saber que não poderia mais ofertar aquilo que tem tanto valor em sua aposta.

Kakashi deixou a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo, avançou os degraus que Kiba estava e o segurou pelo pescoço, lançou seu corpo para o chão árido. Sem dar tempo para que levantasse dali, se colocou em cima e o prendeu no chão, sabia que ele queria Sakura e não deixaria que o tirasse da luta para que pudesse tomar seu lugar.

— Cortarei sua língua antes que faça isso. — Ameaçou, e acertou seu rosto com força, fazendo seu nariz respingar sangue. — Assim ficará mais fácil para que se torne um dos brinquedos secretos de seu amado senhor.

Kiba arregalou os olhos com descrença e Kakashi riu cínico de sua surpresa, o acertou mais algumas vezes antes de se levantar. Ensanguentado, ele cuspiu no chão. 

— Dominus nunca...

— Veja por si mesmo, na ultima sala. Tenho certeza que você daria uma bela cadela a ele.

— Não diga besteiras, não me fará ficar quieto enquanto destrói a reputação do meu senhor. Além de tomar o Prêmio sem ter lutado por isso, eu vi vocês.

Kakashi voltou para cima do homem, colocou força em sua mão e estapeou o rosto já machucado de Kiba. Ele a via apenas como uma vitória, algo para guardar.

— O que eu faço não é da sua conta e muito menos o que ela faz, você perdeu Kiba. Além do mais, apenas para a sua curiosidade, já que estava nos observando. — Kakashi se aproximou e apertou o pescoço dele com força. — Ela é completamente deliciosa, tão doce como uma fruta, e será toda minha.  
__________________________

Estava cansado de toda aquela agitação e de ver sua irmã se perdendo com os homens dali, terminou de servir os convidados que ainda permaneciam no Triclínio e seguiu para o corredor. Vazio, puxou seus cabelos e passou o laço na metade dele. Em direção as celas, Neji viu a mesma criada que havia sido tomada a força.

Com o olhar apagado seguia silenciosa em direção ao átrio, ela era linda, e Neji lamentava que sua inocência tivesse sido tomada daquela forma, foi repugnante e cruel. Parou sua caminhada com delicadeza tocou em seus braços macios. 

Ela levantou os grandes olhos castanhos e o fitou envergonhada, Neji viu uma imensa vontade de puxar ela para algum canto. Queria apenas dar-lhe algum conforto, mostrar que poderia conversar e que nem todos os homens eram monstros como aquele. Puxou ela entre as alas e entrou num dos cubículos, ela tremeu e tinha medo nos olhos.

— Se acalme, não farei nada a você. — Disse passando o polegar limpando uma lágrima solitária que desceu sobre sua bochecha avermelhada. — Queria saber apenas se está bem. 

Ela abraçou o próprio corpo, sua pele brilhava lentamente pelo balançar das chamas. Era uma mulher tão bonita, sentiu raiva por ela.

— Um dia ficarei bem. — Ela lhe deu um sorriso mínimo.

Neji a puxou sem se importar se iriam pegá-los ali, abraçou seu pequeno corpo com carinho e ela tremeu. Afundou a mão em seus cabelos marrons e levantou seu rosto com cuidado, depositou um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha e a soltou.

— Caso queira conversar algum dia, sempre estarei acordado a noite em minha cela. 

Ela curvou os lábios em um leve sorriso, Neji beijou sua bochecha novamente e partiu para sua cela. Não era como os outros e jamais forçaria uma mulher a lhe dar qualquer coisa que fosse.  
________________________________

Sentado em seu Tablinum, olhava para o pequeno papel que anunciava a chegada da grande aposta que havia feito. Ansioso para ter seu prêmio descontava sua raiva em seus escravos e forçava seus gladiadores a treinarem incansavelmente. Em sua última visita ao Dominus Sasuke, entre o o vinho e as risadas, discutiram quem tinha o gladiador mais forte.

Dominus Sasuke, adorava uma aposta, então se aproveitou de sua embriaguez e o incentivou a aceitar aquela aposta. E o fez prometer lhe dar uma das mais belas virgens que sua esposa mantinha em sua posse. 

Tão bela e inocente, ele a apresentou e lhe mostrou como era uma criada obediente e como dava prazer intenso a sua esposa. A desejou, precisava tê-la, queria tomar sua inocência e vê-la dar prazer a sua esposa. Tomar as duas e vê-las se deleitarem juntas em um intenso prazer.

Konan entrou em sua sala devagar, bela como sempre deu a volta em sua mesa e se sentou em seu colo. De frente para ele, com suas pernas abertas podia sentir o calor de sua intimidade.

— Querido, já tem uma data para a batalha? 

Ele sorriu contido e puxou a abertura de sua toga escura cheia de pedrarias. 

— Talvez... — Respondeu excitado, logo teria seu prêmio e a daria para sua deliciosa esposa. Apertou seus seios expostos e mordeu a pele sensível.

— Gaara...


	10. O Mercado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário 
> 
> Fauces — Entrada principal do Domus

Maldito foi o dia em que decidiu aceitar aquela aposta ridícula, embriagado se deixou levar pela excitação do momento. Acordou mais cedo do que deveria e seguiu para o Tablinum. Tobirama havia sido generoso em troca da criada de Hinata, e Pain, havia mandado moedas de ouro em apoio a luta que faria seu novo campeão travar em sua arena.

Com uma quantidade boa em moedas iria ao mercado, a falta de criados novos estava desgastando demais seus antigos, e isso lhe tirava a paciência, deixavam de trabalhar como deveriam e não tinha mais cabeça para berrar com eles naquele dia.

— Querido...

Não era novidade para ele que sua esposa acordasse tarde, já que havia sido tomada com força por ele e um dos seus homens. Com seu sorriso doce costumeiro, ela entrou em sua sala, não estava em seu melhor dia e possivelmente a faria pagar por isso.

— O que você quer, Hinata? — Ela se aproximou devagar, e fazendo com que parasse de mexer nas moedas que tinha em sua mesa, sentou-se em seu colo.

— Estou ficando sem criadas, seus convidados tem tomado elas com frequência. A que me resta é Sakura que está prometida como prêmio.

Sasuke bufou, ele era exigente com as virgens que escolhia para ela, e acabavam sendo usadas para entretenimento. Sempre tinha as melhores, e pagava um alto preço por elas.

— E o que me dará, Hinata? — Segurou firme em seu pescoço. — Tem sido tão desobediente e abusado de minha paciência, que deveria deixá-la sem escravas.

Ela uniu as sobrancelhas e mordeu os lábios lentamente, sabia que mesmo com raiva conseguia provocá-lo como quisesse.

— Não me diga que foi ruim para você a noite anterior, Sasuke. — Ela sorriu e se esfregou contra seu membro. — Gozou tão fundo e forte, seria mentira dizer que não gostou.

Ela era uma pervertida e não tinha como negar o que ela dizia, aumentou o aperto em seu pescoço e a fez deitar em sua mesa, por cima das moedas que estava mexendo.

— Deveria castigá-la por sua ousadia, Hinata. Mas agora irei ao mercado. — Virou seu corpo de bruços na mesa. — Minha vontade de fazê-la gritar ficará para mais tarde. — Disse puxando a barra de sua comprida toga verde, deixando as pedrarias que enfeitavam seu busto abrir. Espancou suas nádegas com força, apenas para deixá-la preparada para mais tarde.

Hinata gemeu pela dor e suspirou quando voltou a descer os tecidos novamente, ela ainda o faria perder a cabeça com todas as escapadas que tem dado longe de seus olhos.

— Trarei suas virgens. — Continuou. — Mas a farei pagar pela raiva que me fez passar.

Ela engoliu em seco e sorriu, sua falsa inocência o deixava completamente excitado. Pegou sua bolsa e seguiu para o átrio depois de beijar seus lábios com força, os homens que estavam acostumados a lhe escoltar o seguiram assim que passou pelo Fauces.

Como sempre, o mercado estava cheio, seguiu pelas ruas movimentadas, alguns escravos eram vendidos no pátio, mas como Sasuke era fortemente influente o dono sempre o levava para uma sala separada. A sala estava cheia de belas mulheres nuas, e alguns homens nos fundos. As mais belas tomavam a frente, Sasuke então passou por entre elas, com os cabelos soltos e os seios empinados se mantinham quietas para que pudesse escolher.

Com o rosto um pouco corado a pequena morena de cabelos curtos respirava forte, Sasuke se aproximou devagar, era tão delicada e pequena, que, pareceria uma criança se não tivesse os seios empinados e finos pelos que desciam pela sua intimidade. 

— Seu nome. — Gostava de saber antes de comprá-las, e tinha um certo prazer no medo que passavam em sua voz.

Ela engoliu algumas vezes e respirou fundo enquanto, percorria as mãos por seu pequeno corpo examinando-a.

— Rin, meu senhor. — Respondeu com a voz tremida, quando Sasuke apertou seus mamilos.

— Quero esta. — Disse passando para o lado.

No fundo da sala, entre rosnados de raiva e amordaçada a ruiva se debatia com força. Sasuke sorriu ladino com a fúria que aquela mulher tinha.

— Meu senhor, não irá querer esta. — O comerciante o acompanhou até a mulher que estava presa ao chão enquanto resmungava e se debatia. — Ela não pode ser domada, é arisca e não respeita nenhum senhor que tentou tê-la.

Sasuke se abaixou e ela se remexeu e tentou dizer algo que a mordaça de couro impedia.

— Levarei esta também. — Respondeu o homem com confiança. — Será um prazer domá-la. — Sasuke se ergueu e avançou para o fundo, e dentre os homens que haviam ali apenas um lhe chamou a atenção.

Com a pele clara demais, mantinha sua expressão séria e olhava apenas para frente. Com traços femininos se mostrava manso em meio aos homens, Sasuke se aproximou e examinou o escravo, tocou sua pele e logo se afastou.

— O levarei. — Disse sem se virar para o comerciante. — Levarei aquelas duas ali também. — E lhe entregou as moedas e partiu para a saída. — Kiba, carregue a arisca, e ao chegar no Domus a prenda em meus aposentos.

— Sim, meu senhor.

— Obito, leve os outros. — Disse ao se virar para encará-lo, com os olhos perdidos ele encarava a jovem escrava de cabelos curtos. — Obito! — Ele se arrumou e se recompôs, teria que deixar seus escravos separados ou teria sérios problemas.

Com suas compras feitas, seguiu o caminho de volta, com o mercado cheio demorou para que visse o homem que havia apostado contra ele. Em busca da criada de sua esposa, Gaara o lembrava constantemente de sua aposta.

— Sasuke, como é bom vê-lo. — Ele lhe dava repulsa com sua falsa cortesia, talvez devesse mandar um de seus homens passar o fio de sua espada em seu pescoço. — Soube que tem posse do bravo de Hashirama, o grego deve ter-lhe custado muito ouro. Mas sabe que ele não será páreo para o meu campeão, não é?

Sasuke bufou, ele costumava ser convencido demais. 

— Isso veremos apenas no dia da luta Gaara. — Sorriu cinicamente.

— Espero que meu prêmio esteja intacto, odiaria que ela viesse a mim desprovida de sua doce inocência.

— E eu espero que sua bela esposa esteja pronta para se entregar a mim, sabe que não costumo ser gentil e será um prazer mostrar a ela como deveria ser tocada.

O viu trincar os dentes, irritá-lo era tão fácil, se tornava um enorme prazer fazer isso todas as vezes que se encontravam. Não se deu ao trabalho de se despedir, colocaria seus homens para treinar como deveriam estar fazendo a muito tempo.  
________________________________

Não deveria ter acompanhado Dominus, mas como já estava acostumado o seguiu sem questionar, o erro foi ter posto os olhos nela. A beleza de seu rosto inocente e as curvas de uma bela mulher, ficou estagnado pensando em como era uma completamente linda. 

Talvez fossem apenas seus olhos castanhos, mas o enfeitiçaram de tal maneira, foi impossível ouvir seu senhor chama-lo, preso no encanto daquela bela mulher de cabelos curtos.

Não conseguiu olhar para além de seu rosto, sua nudez o fazia aquecer o corpo como nenhuma outra mulher havia feito. Queria um dia poder ter a oportunidade de estar no mesmo ambiente que ela, já que seu senhor não permitiria depois de ver como se perdeu em sua doçura.

Entendia o que seu novo companheiro de cubículo sentia, agora o entendia perfeitamente. Os encantos de uma mulher com a inocência e a beleza delas eram difíceis de se encontrar e terrivelmente perigoso. Teria que manter distância para que não se deixasse perder o controle como Kakashi.

Como havia feito com as outras criadas puxou as mãos dela para a frente de seu corpo, com mais cuidado que deveria, passou a corda devagar e apertou o suficiente apenas para segurá-la firme.

— Ai... — Ela gemeu baixinho, não queria ter-lhe causado qualquer tipo de mal.

— Me desculpe. — Sussurrou passando os dedos levemente por onde a corda havia beliscado seu pulso.

Ela agradeceu com um leve curvar de olhos, talvez estivesse tão perdido quanto Kakashi.  
_____________________________________

Passou a maior parte da noite acordado, não conseguiu dormir pensando em como a Domina havia procurado por ele, e se entregado de uma forma que jamais imaginou, ela o quis, achou que era apenas um pequeno flerte.

Respirou fundo, a manhã havia chegado e tudo em sua cabeça estava uma tremenda bagunça, a pele de sua senhora era tão macia e perfumada, e o beijou com tanta vontade. Jamais sentiu tal coisa, foi um desejo puro e cheio de uma promessa que não conseguiu decifrar qual era. Devagar uma das criadas dela se colocou dentro de sua cela, Naruto se sentou e esperou que a mulher de cabelos rosas falasse.

— Naruto? — Ele apenas acenou em silêncio. — Domina quer vê-lo.

Naruto uniu as sobrancelhas sem conseguir entender direito o que dizia, ficou completamente perdido depois da noite anterior e ainda mais depois que Dominus o tocou daquela forma, e lhe acariciou. Estava intrigado, se dissesse isso ao seu amigo e comandante ele o estapearia e o faria parar de choramingar.

Respirou fundo e seguiu a mulher, passou silencioso pelas alas do Domus e então ela o colocou de frente aos aposentos principais. Ela sorriu e depois se ausentou, Naruto respirou algumas vezes antes de tomar coragem para entrar, o medo consumia seu peito com força.

Passou pela porta olhando para o chão, esperando Dominus o castigar pela noite anterior, afinal, não havia resistido o corpo macio de sua esposa. Mas não foi isso, o quarto estava silencioso e em cima da grande cama que tomava parte do quarto a viu, seus cabelos negros espalhados sobre a cama e o tecido tão fino e transparente que podia ver todas as curvas íntimas de seu belo corpo. Seria impossível resistir, parecia que seu corpo chamava por ele com força.

— Naruto... 

Ela não devia ter chamado daquele jeito, seu corpo arrepiou e a vontade tomou seu corpo. Avançou com desejo em sua direção, estava pedindo por sua morte ali.  
________________________

Depois da confusão que arrumou com Kiba, decidiu voltar para a cela onde estava, acabaria fazendo algum tipo de besteira se fosse atrás de Sakura naquele momento, a queria desesperadamente e se a tomasse antes de finalizar a luta que foi prometida, poderia ser o seu fim se descobrissem. Viu Dominus arrastar sua esposa para fora do Ludos e mesmo sabendo que Naruto havia ficado só, decidiu não aparecer naquele momento.

Passou a noite se segurando, faria de tudo para ganhar, mas uma pequena parte de seu ser exigia que tivesse cuidado. Depois que os escravos saíram para seus afazeres, se preparou para o dia comum no Ludos, treinaria para ter o mínimo de chance possível mesmo não sabendo quem seria seu adversário. 

Antes que saísse de sua cela, uma pequena cabeleira rosa passou pelo canto de seus olhos, poderia ser apenas sua cabeça lhe pregando uma peça, mas, o mesmo cheiro doce de sua pele encheu as celas. Sem se mover viu ela escoltar Naruto para fora do Ludos.

Os seguiu em silêncio, e viu a grande enrascada que seu amigo estava prestes a se meter. Mas sem muito o que pudesse fazer, entrou em seu cubículo, lugar onde deveria ter dormido se não estivesse a ponto de tomar o corpo de Sakura com voracidade. 

Ouviu seus passos calmos pelo corredor, não podia evitar, assim que ela passou pela porta Kakashi a puxou, e fechou as pesadas cortinas que davam o mínimo de privacidade para aquele cômodo. Ela respirava com dificuldade, havia assustado ela novamente, teria que tomar mais cuidado ou ela ainda acabaria gritando.

— Me perdoe. — Não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios.

— Ainda serei morta por sua causa! — Ela ofegou em busca de ar.

Kakashi sorriu e se aproximou um pouco mais de seu corpo, era difícil manter distância ainda mais agora, sabendo o que ela o queria também.

— Você é completamente encantadora, sinto muito, tomarei mais cuidado para chamá-la. — Disse enquanto acariciava sua bochecha avermelhada.

Não sabia se o calor que aquele quarto tinha era por culpa do sol que ainda estava firme do lado de fora, mas ele subia desde a planta de seus pés. Ela não o barrou como na primeira vez que ficaram sós naquele cubículo, Sakura espirava devagar sustentando seu olhar. Se não tivessem sido atrapalhados por Dominus na noite anterior, teria tomado seu corpo, firme e sem pausa.

Ela entreabriu os lábios e Kakashi não se conteve, a empurrou contra a parede ao lado da porta, segurando firme sua cintura, invadiu sua boca com voracidade, a desejava loucamente e seria capaz de se entregar ao desejo que lhe tomava o corpo. Sakura afundou as mãos em seus cabelos claros e isso foi um estalo para que a deitasse sob a cama mais próxima dali. Se pôs sobre seu pequeno e delicado corpo enquanto ela suspirava em meio ao seu beijo.

Sua pele era um imã e era completamente difícil de conter, suas mãos passearam por suas curvas sem qualquer tipo de pudor. Precisava desesperadamente experimentar seu corpo por dentro, descobrir o quão apertada era e o quanto sua inocência resistiria as suas investidas. Puxou a corda dourada que usava para prender suas vestes, e abriu o tecido ao meio. Expôs a sua pele branca para a fraca luz dos candelabros de seu cubículo, Sakura não resistia, apenas suspirava e o encorajava a continuar, iria perder o juízo se não fosse parado.

Avançou por cima de sua nudez e atacou seu pescoço, sua pele macia se arrepiava com o toque de seus lábios, era delicioso ver como cada pedaço do seu corpo se entregava a ele. Desceu tomando um de seus mamilos, Sakura gemeu baixinho arqueando as costas, não conseguia parar, suas reações o deixava cada vez mais excitado. A cama era pequena demais para que suportasse o tamanho de seu desejo, puxou Sakura para cima e se pôs entre suas pernas.

O brilho de seu desejo implorava para ser descoberto, e se perderia dentre os lábios macios de sua intimidade. Os ralos fios rosas brilhavam com as chamas das velas e moraria ali se pudesse. 

Kakashi mergulhou a língua sem demora, o gosto doce invadiu sua boca fazendo com que salivasse, era deliciosa, sugou seu clitóris com fervor. Sakura tremeu com seu ataque e tampou os próprios lábios para que não entregasse a pequena fuga que estavam dando. Deixou seus dedos mergulharem dentro de sua entrada macia, tão molhada e quente, deixou que encontrassem sua resistência e massageou suas paredes internas sem deixar de sugar seu ponto de prazer. 

Sakura gemeu abafado por causa de sua mão, seu corpo tremeu e convulsionou mostrando a chegada de seu orgasmo, suas paredes internas apertavam seus dedos com força. Kakashi retirou os dedos e bebeu de seu líquido doce, ela gemia e se entregava a suas carícias com desejo, era lindo.

Kakashi subiu por seu corpo depositando pequenos beijos por onde passava, e dali, viu a pequena marca arroxeada que havia deixado no canto de seu seio direito. Então seguiu e fez o mesmo ao outro. Queria marcá-la como sua, mas como ainda não podia a marcou com os lábios e voltou a subir até a curva de seu pescoço. 

— Você é deliciosa, Sakura.

Ela tremeu e usou a pouca força que ainda tinha para o jogar na cama, surpreso apenas segurou em suas coxas que se separaram ficando ao lado de seu corpo. Sakura se curvou e beijou a linha da cicatriz que havia sido feita em seu olho, e devagar sugou a pele sensível de seu pescoço. Desde que havia chegado naquele lugar nunca foi tocado como Sakura o fazia, continuou descendo e fez o mesmo com sua marca de gladiador. Beijou a marca e voltou a descer, não conseguia pensar, aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes observava cada uma de suas reações, enquanto descia pela parte nua de seu peito.

Em um movimento rápido ela se ajeitou e puxou a peça que cobria sua nudez, Kakashi sabia que ela nunca tinha estado com um homem, e viu seus olhos brilharem enquanto fitava seu membro de perto.

— Sakura... Não... — Ela não deixou terminar.

Avançou com rapidez, e deixou sua língua quente e tão macia deslizar da base até a ponta, Kakashi gemeu rouco com o contato suave, a queria de todas as formas, mas não queria que fizesse algo apenas para retribuí-lo. 

— Sakura, — Começou então ela olhou em sua direção e deixou que seu membro deslizasse lentamente para dentro de sua boca.

Foi o estopim, Sakura sugou a ponta e desceu tomando o que conseguia. Inexperiente, apenas o deixava ainda mais excitado por ser tão inocente a ponto de nunca ter tomado um homem com os lábios. Kakashi segurou em seus cabelos com cuidado e ditou o ritmo, não negaria o que ela queria. Logo ela pegou o jeito deixando ir ainda mais fundo em sua boca, estava louco já, e acabaria gozando em sua boca inocente. 

— Pare Sakura. — Ela não era boba, aumentou o ritmo que o sugava e deixou tomar ainda mais fundo em sua garganta. — Pare ou eu vou gozar em sua boca...

Ela o calou novamente, sugando como se incitasse isso. Como se quisesse bebê-lo completamente. Não resistiu, explodiu enquanto tomava todo o prazer dado a ela. Sua boca macia o sugou mais algumas vezes antes que o soltasse e subisse pelo seu corpo.

— Você também é delicioso, Kakashi... — Disse um tanto tímida.

Kakashi rosnou e a virou novamente para a cama, esse jeito inocente e tímido de dizer esse tipo de coisa o deixou louco.

— Não podemos passar disso. 

Ela uniu as sobrancelhas e tocou seu rosto com leveza.

— Por favor, Kakashi... — Suplicou baixinho. — Me faça sua...

Era como pedir que a matasse, mas seu corpo a queria loucamente, será que podia tomá-la sem que a corrompesse? Kakashi respirou fundo tentando conter próprio desejo de se afundar dentro de sua intimidade e descobrir o mais rápido o quanto ela poderia aguentar. 

— Sakura... — Negar aquilo era como se o atravessassem com diversas espadas.

— Por favor...

Ela suplicou e não pode negar, se colocou entre suas pernas e se ajeitou em sua entrada. Ela suspirou, Kakashi sentia o calor vindo de seu interior, e devagar deixou seu membro se afundar em sua carne macia, conseguiu sentir sua resistência. Saber que ela o queria e deixaria levar sua preciosidade era demais, saiu devagar e entrou novamente. 

Sakura gemeu e agarrou seu corpo, repetiu alguma vezes enquanto ela choramingava gemidos deliciosos. Kakashi se segurou para não o romper com força, se movimentou devagar fazendo com que fosse uma tortura para os dois. 

— MAS O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!?

O susto fez os olhos verdes de Sakura arregalarem, Dominus o puxou com força pelos cabelos de cima do corpo delicado dela. 

— Estavam pensando em que!? — Ele berrava descontrolado. — Deveria matá-los! 

Sasuke jogou Kakashi para trás e seus braços foram presos atrás de seu corpo, Dominus puxou Sakura pelo pescoço e a prendeu na parede. 

— Espero que não tenham ido longe demais, ou eu mesmo farei questão de matá-los!

Ele desceu a mão para baixo e sem aviso afundou os dedos dentro da intimidade dela, remexendo seu interior, a soltou com força e segurou pelos cabelos. 

— Farei com que nunca mais esqueçam que quem decide as coisas nesse Domus sou EU! — Gritou.  
________________________________

Foram pegos e não havia escapatória, seus cabelos eram fortemente puxados e seu amante tinha sido preso. Sakura foi arrastada para fora do cubículo e levada para o Ludos.

Seminua igual a ele foi colocada sob os joelhos enquanto Dominus se sentava em um banco que um dos criados havia trago, ele então a puxou novamente pelos cabelos e colocou seu corpo deitado sobre as coxas dele. Em meio aos outros escravos ele levantou o tecido que cobria suas nádegas e puxou seu cabelo com força.

— Esse castigo é pouco para o que vocês mereciam, mas como permanece intacta ainda tenho como oferta-la. 

Kakashi foi preso no meio do Ludos, Sakura sabia que ele seria açoitado, mas ela não conseguiu resistir. Ele fazia seu juízo ir pelos ares. Dominus então a acertou com força, sua pele ardeu, com suas nádegas sendo espancadas repetidas vezes, Sakura conseguia apenas gritar e chorar pela dor e a humilhação.

— Pare! — Kakashi gritou, Sakura olhou em sua direção e ele se remexia desesperado. — Não foi culpa dela, açoite-me, mas deixe-a livre.

Ouviu dominus rir com tudo aquilo, então ele puxou seus cabelos rosa e fez com que olhasse em direção ao homem que estava preso e suplicava para que parasse.

— Então você fará isso, a espancará e depois será açoitado para que aprendam.

— Não! Deixe-a livre, faça tudo a mim.

Sakura não conseguia dizer nada, suas nádegas ardiam e seus olhos estavam nublados em lágrimas. Tudo o que queria era estar com ele mesmo que não a tocasse.

— Você fará sim, ou eu mesmo a açoitarei e farei com que não se sente nunca mais.

— Por favor.. — Sakura olhou para Kakashi e suplicou baixinho, preferia que seu amante a espancasse as nádegas, que tivesse o fio do chicote do Lanista em suas costas.

— Muito bem então. — Sentiu Dominus se levantar e a puxar com força.

— Eu farei! — Kakashi gritou. — Eu farei...

Dominus riu alto e se levantou, colocou Sakura de joelhos novamente e soltaram os braços dele.

— Sente-se, quero assisti-los. — Disse indo em direção ao meio do Ludos, o Lanista colocou um outro banco próximo de onde eles estavam e se sentou de frente. — Quero apreciar esse show de perto, espanque-a. 

Seu corpo foi puxado com delicadeza, podia ver nos olhos dele que não queria lhe afligir qualquer dor.

— Me perdoe, Sakura. — Disse enquanto a posicionava sobre seus joelhos. 

Sentiu sua saia ser erguida novamente e ele apoiar a mão em suas nádegas já ardida.

— Comece. 

Sentiu Kakashi respirar fundo algumas vezes antes que depositasse o primeiro tapa, seu corpo inteiro tremeu e sentiu o impacto fundo em seu corpo. Doeu no fundo de sua alma, mas não por ser atingida por ele e sim pela vergonha em estar sendo espancada no meio de todos os escravos. A sensação de sua mão lhe afligindo aquele impacto a fez esquentar, um após o outro. As lágrimas que desceram pelo seu rosto foi inevitável, sentiu vergonha por estar gostando do que sua pesada mão fazia.

Dominus ria assistindo o show, Sakura deixou seus cabelos caírem por seu rosto como uma cortina. Os impactos faziam seu corpo ser lançado para frente, e como ela, notou que seu amante estava gostando daquilo. Os tapas aumentaram a intensidade fazendo seu corpo ser lançado mais forte para frente, os impactos mandavam ondas para dentro de seu corpo e suas nádegas ardiam como se fossem derreter a qualquer momento.

Sakura gemeu com o ultimo impacto e ouviu Kakashi suspirar seu nome como uma suplica, ele havia percebido e depois disso não sabia como conseguiria olhar em seus olhos.

— Basta, não posso deixar que fique extremamente roxa ou demorará para que retorne ao seu estado normal. — Disse fazendo com que parasse com seus ataques. — Ponha-a de joelhos e volte para o meio do Ludos, Itachi o açoitará até que eu decida que está bom.

Kakashi foi arrastado para onde estava e com as mãos presas na frente de seu corpo o colocaram sob os joelhos, o Lanista se preparou e com um impulso para trás o acertou o meio das costas, Sakura fechou os olhos com o barulho estridente e Kakashi urrou pela dor.


	11. Planos

Seu nome não valia de nada naquele lugar, criado para lutar desde que se lembra, seu nome fazia seus inimigos tremerem antes que chegasse à fronte. Agora não passava de um escravo que lutava pela diversão e entretenimento dos homens daquele lugar, o seu ódio apenas crescia e se multiplicava com rapidez, ver aquele homem ferir a pele delicada de Sakura o deixou louco. 

Agora, preso a correntes grossas dentro daquela cela não podia fazer nada além de imaginar que poderia ter dado motivos a ele para matá-la. Pensar nessa possibilidade o deixava aflito, sempre teve a mulher que queria e jamais se interessou por apenas uma, agora se vê preso nos encantos de uma linda virgem de olhos verdes. 

Não se arrependia de tê-la tocado, no entanto, seu peito doía muito mais que os açoites que sofreu no meio do Ludos, com a pequena possibilidade de que ela poderia ter perdido sua vida por um mero capricho em meio a pressa. Não queria perdê-la sem nem ao menos a ter. 

Sabia que deveria ter se contido e esperado um outro momento, mas havia muito mais coisa entre eles. Se fosse apenas o mero desejo não se preocuparia tanto como estava fazendo naquele momento, a espancou na frente de todos os criados enquanto sua pele passava do vermelho para um tom mais escuro e carregado, jamais faria algo como isso por puro querer. 

Mas ali, no meio de todos aqueles olhos e ela rendida em seu colo, frágil e indefesa, sentiu um certo prazer. Podia ser por não ter lhe dado o que tanto lhe pediu dentro de seu cubículo, mas ela suspirava a cada vez que a acertava com força e gemeu quando aumentou a intensidade das pancadas que lhe dava. Não podia ser apenas coisa de sua cabeça, já a ouviu gemer, e isso o que rondava sua cabeça enquanto sentia suas costas arder em contato com a parede da cela, o deixava completamente confuso. 

Queria tomar seu corpo enquanto ela gemia pela dor e suspirava entre os impactos, tão forte, duro e tão desesperado que seria crueldade fazer tal coisa. 

Não sabia como ela estava, nem o que lhe aconteceu depois que o arrastaram para dentro da cela. Seu coração doía com o medo do que poderia lhe acontecer, queria tirá-la daquele lugar desesperadamente. 

— Não se perca tanto em seus pensamentos, é difícil de retornar. 

O barulho daquela bacia acobreada que tanto conhecia foi posta em sua frente, seus devaneios foram arrancados com força por suas palavras. Não queria estar em outro lugar além de tão fundo em sua cabeça, ao menos ali, sabia que sua amante jamais seria tocada daquela forma por alguém, por mais que desejasse ver seu delicado rosto enquanto a espancava daquela forma novamente. 

— Como ela está? — Uma pergunta simples, mas Kakashi não sabia se realmente queria saber a resposta. 

— Cuidarei dela, não deixarei que fique com marcas se é isso que o preocupa. 

— Não me preocupa, mesmo que fosse coberta por marcas continuaria sendo linda. 

A morena de olhos castanhos assentiu e sorriu, torceu um dos panos que havia trago e se sentou ao lado de seu corpo. Não havia dor maior que ter visto Sakura ser tocada daquela forma, por mais que seus machucados feitos pelos açoites do Lanista o tivesse aberto as costas. 

Não podia se mexer tanto, tudo o que conseguia fazer era olhar enquanto ela retirava o sangue que havia escorrido de suas costas, a conhecia, já tinha visto seu rosto dentro daquele lugar. Ela levantou os olhos e Kakashi conseguiu ver o quão tristes eles eram, ela parecia estar longe. Então o ódio que sentia multiplicou, era a mesma mulher que teve sua virgindade usada apenas como um deleite. Não diria nada a ela, não havia o que se dizer, Kakashi apertou os punhos com força tentando conter a vontade de fazer da cabeça daquele maldito um verdadeiro prêmio. 

Respirou fundo tentando não mostrar o que sentia, não saberia explicar a ela. Tão jovem e meiga, seria apenas mais um motivo para arrancar as cabeças daqueles romanos nojentos. 

— Sabe onde ela está? — Talvez fosse um jeito de mudar os pensamentos, ao menos na frente dessa pobre mulher. 

— Sakura está na posse total de Dominus, seria tão difícil vê-la quanto fugir daqui. — Ela suspirou voltando a lavar o tecido ensanguentado. 

— Quem é o homem a quem ela foi prometida? 

A moça o encarou séria e parou o que estava fazendo. 

— De um rival, Gaara. — Ela sustentou seu olhar, precisava saber e entender mais daquele que a queria. — Eles costumam beber juntos já que seus pais eram conhecidos, mas não se suportavam. Sakura sempre foi a criada favorita de Hinata, e em um dia de embriaguez deles, o Dominus Gaara ofertou sua própria mulher em troca dela. Gaara sempre quis ter Sakura, tentou de várias formas e nosso Dominus nunca deixou até que esse dia aconteceu. 

Kakashi ouviu com cuidado, teria que lutar contra o campeão de alguém que a queria de qualquer maneira. Não seria tão fácil, mas tentaria até o seu último suspiro. 

Os passos leves do corredor a fez endireitar as costas, Kakashi levantou o rosto e observou um dos homens que fazia parte da guarda passar. A mulher que cuidava de suas feridas olhou na direção dele e abaixou os olhos viu um leve rubor, tomar conta de suas bochechas, lhe doeu o coração, todos ali fadados a não serem felizes nunca. 

Kakashi respirou fundo, não iria continuar ali, e levaria com ele o máximo que conseguisse. 

— Terminei. — Ela disse enquanto se levantava e tirava sua bacia do chão. — Voltarei outra hora para checar seus ferimentos. 

— Espere. — Não sabia se tinha o direito de pedir algo a ela, mas tentaria o que fosse preciso para ter o mínimo de contato com Sakura. — Diga a ela que a tirarei daqui, por favor, diga para que me espere. Eu irei vencer.   
________________________________ 

O ódio que sentia não seria facilmente acalmado, deveria tirar a vida de seus malditos escravos, insolentes. Carregou a criada favorita de sua esposa pelos cabelos, salva por ser obediente e silenciosa, a puxou com rispidez para seus aposentos. 

Sua nova criada estava acorrentada no pé de sua cama como havia ordenado, Sasuke sabia que ela merecia muito mais por ter se deixado ser tocada, Sakura já sabia que não passava de um mero prêmio e nada além disso. 

A jogou ao lado da ruiva que permanecia amordaçada e buscou em seus móveis as correntes que deixava guardada por questões próprias. Puxou uma das coleiras de ferro que deixava no fundo de sua gaveta, e seguiu em direção a Sakura. Com raiva, Sasuke a puxou e fez com que segurasse seus cabelos no alto, e prendeu a coleira em seu pescoço junto com a corrente, e como a de sua nova compra deixou presa no pé de sua cama. 

Não a tocaria mais, a humilhação que sentiu em ser espancada por aquele que ia se entregar já havia bastado. Ela apenas se manteve parada e silenciosa, por isso sua esposa gostava tanto de tê-la. Obediente demais, se não tivesse prometido ela com sua inocência, ele mesmo a tomaria na frente daquele maldito grego. O faria sofrer vendo o que ele mais queria ser tomado em sua frente. 

— O que está acontecendo querido? — Sua esposa entrou com rapidez dentro do cômodo. 

Sua vontade era de descontar toda a sua raiva em sua carne macia, em seu quadril largo. Sasuke puxou Sakura do chão e levantou os tecidos que cobriam suas nádegas, Hinata o olhou confusa e abriu os lábios para provavelmente questionar o motivo de sua criada estar com a região arroxeadas. 

— Sua criada tem se encontrado em segredo com o grego. — Falou alto o suficiente para que quem quisesse pudesse ouvir. — A peguei debaixo de seu corpo pronta para dar a ele a única coisa que eu poderia ofertar na minha maldita aposta! — Berrou jogando-a no chão novamente. — Eu mesmo tiraria com extrema força sua maldita virgindade se não a tivesse prometido, desejaria que Pain a tomasse. 

Ela apenas arregalou os olhos verdes e abaixou sua cabeça, ao contrário da ruiva que ainda se debatia nervosa ao lado dela. Sasuke passou as mãos com força em seus cabelos e Hinata deu um pequeno passo para trás, olhou para os olhos assustados de sua esposa, com extremo medo isso o excitou. Avançou com firmeza para cima dela, que apenas ficou em silêncio ao ser jogada na cama. 

— Sasuke... 

— Silêncio! — Berrou e ela se encolheu. 

Sasuke subiu em cima de seu corpo, com força puxou o tecido de seu busto deixando seus seios expostos. O som alto de prataria caindo ao chão o fez rosnar de raiva, empurrou o corpo de Hinata na cama e partiu para o corredor. O escravo recolhia a bandeja que e os utensílios que havia derrubado um pouco antes dos seus aposentos, ninguém prestava ali, havia comprado um bando de inúteis. 

— Deveria tê-los deixado no maldito mercado, inúteis! — Tomou a bandeja das mãos do seu mais novo criado. — Do que me serve um escravo que não sabe trabalhar? — Disse puxando o rosto dele com força, a pele extremamente branca dele ganhou facilmente um forte tom vermelho. 

Sasuke respirou fundo tentando conter aquele seu novo desejo inquietante, o criado abaixou os olhos e se manteve quieto, sem ao menos pedir perdão por ser um destrambelhado. 

— Terei que ensinar bons modos? — Falou ríspido próximo ao rosto claro dele. — Qual é o seu nome, inútil? 

— Sai, meu senhor. 

— Ensinarei bons modos a você, Sai. — Sasuke testou o nome em sua língua, novo, soltou o rosto dele e a marca de sua mão permaneceu ali sem precisar espancá-lo com força. 

Seu corpo estremeceu com a visão, enfiou as mãos entre os cabelos negros dele e o arrastou para dentro do cubículo vazio, bons modos deveriam ser ensinados a força para aquele escravo inútil. O jogou na pequena cama, e antes que ele tentasse se virar puxou a amarração que mantinha sua toga no lugar, sua pele era clara demais, acertou as nádegas dele, e o tom forte brotou fácil deixando a marca de sua mão tão evidente como de uma pintura. 

Se curvou contra o corpo nu dele e puxou seus curtos cabelos negros, ele não dizia nada, nem suplicava pela própria decência, obediência e respeito também excitavam Sasuke. 

— Boas maneiras, Sai. — Disse enquanto passava uma de suas mãos sobre a boca dele. — Molhe-a, ou será extremamente doloroso para você. 

O criado demorou, mas obedeceu, Sasuke passou sua mão molhada sobre o próprio membro e passou sobre a fenda das nádegas de seu novo criado silencioso. Forçou a entrada e finalmente um leve gemido de dor, sorriu vitorioso e forçou para que entrasse de uma vez, apoiou a mão livre em suas costas brancas, apenas para ter visão da marca de sua mão, que brilhava naquela pele clara. 

Ele gemia contido com suas investidas, era tão apertado, suspirou tentando segurar a vontade forte de gozar no fundo de seu corpo. O puxou novamente pelos cabelos e o colou contra a parede, sem sair de dentro de seu corpo esguio, abriu suas pernas e curvou ligeiramente suas costas para que pudesse ver com clareza seu próprio membro invadir seu interior. 

Os gemidos doloridos de seu criado estavam fazendo com que perdesse o juízo, espancou novamente aquela pele clara, e novamente a cor brotou com força. Sasuke aumentou a força de suas estocadas o criado gemeu mais alto, foi rápido, gozou forte e o prazer foi intenso. Não deveria fazer aquilo, mas se debruçou contra o corpo marcado dele e desceu a mão sobre ele. Não era o único que havia gostado daquela força que usou, o membro de seu criado estava firme e pulsou forte quando o segurou com força. 

Ele gemeu, Sasuke mordeu com força seu ombro e movimentou a mão. Firme e sem parar o masturbou sem se importar com o que pensaria de si mesmo depois, seu criado gemeu sem controle e o sentia pulsar cada vez mais forte. Não demorou para sentir o líquido quente e viscoso escorrer por sua mão, obediente. Gostou daquela entrega silenciosa e de como se deixou ser usado para que pudesse amenizar sua raiva. 

— Bons modos, Sai. — Repetiu, espalhando o liquido sobre o membro dele. — Peça perdão mesmo que não seja culpa sua, e talvez, eu seja um pouco mais suave. Agora limpe a sujeira que fez e volte ao trabalho. — Se retirou de seu interior sem demora, ajeitou sua toga e saiu de dentro do cômodo.   
_________________________________ 

A coleira pesava, e seu quadril doía com força. Ao lado da nova criada que não se mantinha quieta, apenas se ajeitou e tentou se sentar de algum modo que não lhe ardesse sua pele. 

Não sabia que estavam com o tom roxo, e saber isso de seu senhor foi chocante, não tinha a intensão de deixá-lo tão bravo e muito menos de ser pega. Queria apenas ter um momento com ele, que tem tentado protegê-la desde que havia chegado no Domus. 

Kakashi fazia seu coração esquentar, e vê-lo ser açoitado por querê-lo apenas para ela doeu seu coração, doeu ver seus olhos escuros enquanto sofria por causa de seu capricho. Queria poder cuidar de seus machucados e tentar se desculpar por ter insistido, ele não estaria preso se não tivesse implorado para que tomasse seu corpo. 

— Sakura, o que você tinha na cabeça? — Sua senhora gritou assim que Dominus saiu dos aposentos. — Poderia ter morrido! Sabe muito bem como é impiedoso! 

Sabia disso, mas seu coração havia mandado se entregar naquele momento e não conseguiu evitar, assistiu e viu os pés de sua senhora sair do cômodo e voltar com mais alguém. Sentia vergonha demais para levantar os olhos, seu pescoço pesava por causa da coleira grossa de ferro. 

— Cuide das feridas de Sakura. — Sua senhora mandou e saiu de seus aposentos as deixando sozinhas. 

— Se deite, será mais fácil assim. 

A voz suave de Tenten acalmou seus nervos, tinha medo de ser qualquer uma das outras criadas experientes, elas costumavam ser um tanto más. E já havia passado por humilhação demais. 

— Ele tem um sentimento forte por você. 

Tenten falou baixo enquanto levantava o tecido que cobria suas nádegas feridas, era tão doloroso saber que não poderiam apenas ficar juntos, mesmo não o conhecendo completamente. Suspirou cansada, tinha medo de que ele se machucasse ainda mais. 

— Você o viu? 

— Cuidei de suas feridas, ele me pediu para lhe dizer que o esperasse e que a tiraria daqui. 

Seria incrível se ele pudesse fazer isso, os homens de Dominus eram fiéis e o endeusavam constantemente. 

— Como ele está, Tenten? Eu o fiz ser ferido, me doeu a alma vê-lo ser açoitado. 

— Ele ficará bem, não foram tão profundas. — Ela respirou fundo. — O que tinha na cabeça? Poderia ter sido morta por ter se posto nessa situação. Me impressiona sua coragem, achei que não se entregaria nem para a pessoa que lhe tivesse como prêmio. 

Era verdade, jamais se entregaria dessa forma a quem quer que fosse, mas ele não a forçou e se limitou por não a querer ferida. 

— Ele não me forçou a nada, em nenhum momento. Loucura de minha cabeça, talvez. Mas fui eu quem implorou para que tomasse minha virgindade. 

As mãos que cuidavam de suas feridas pararam, deitada de bruços no chão frio não podia ver o rosto dela. 

— Acabará sendo morta, Sakura. — Não era mentira, mas não queria deixar de vê-lo. 

— Terminem rápido, Sasuke está voltando e não gostará de ver que está sendo cuidada. — Sua senhora entrou com pressa nos aposentos e se abaixou próximo a Tenten. — Descanse, ou ficará difícil de vê-lo, Sakura. 

A voz de sua senhora saiu baixa, quase inaudível. Mas conseguiu entender cada uma das suas palavras, poderia ser loucura de sua cabeça, mas sentiu uma gota de esperança.   
______________________________________________ 

Saiu do quarto às pressas, não queria ser alvo de seu senhor, já havia sido maltratada demais e depois de ter sido usada como apenas um entretenimento, não queria ser tocada nunca mais. 

Tentava não pensar em como tudo aconteceu, tão forte e sem consideração, se tornou apenas um brinquedo dentro daquele grande Domus. Tudo havia sido jogado dentro de uma caixa em sua cabeça, enterrada com força para que não voltasse a superfície. 

— Cuidado, Tenten. 

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não o viu andar em sua direção. 

— Me perdoe. 

Ele estava com os cabelos soltos, tão bonito. Talvez em uma outra vida pudesse ser feliz com alguém como ele, e tivesse a paixão e o cuidado que sua amiga tinha com o grego. 

O gladiador que segurava seus ombros para que não tombasse com seus corpos que colidiram, a olhava com certa ternura, e fazia suas bochechas esquentarem como num dia forte de sol. Ele soltou seus ombros devagar e tocou suas bochechas com cuidado, tentou se soltar daquele toque, mas ele se abaixou próximo de seu rosto. 

— Não se preocupe, jamais a tocarei de qualquer forma. Estou apenas mostrando que não precisa ter medo de mim, não te farei mal. 

Tenten processou as palavras dele com cuidado, e devagar, relaxou o corpo. Ele sorriu minimamente e colocou a outra mão em seu rosto. Seus polegares faziam um carinho leve em suas bochechas, e isso a fez suspirar. 

— Está melhor? 

— Sim, obrigada. — Respondeu rápido demais, perdida na imensidão de seus olhos claros. 

— Bom. — Disse se aproximando. — Muito bom... 

Estava tão perto que não conseguia respirar, travou o corpo instintivamente enquanto ele roçava seus lábios. Nunca em sua vida havia beijado um homem e era tão macio, sentiu seu corpo derreter com leveza. 

Ele selou um beijo casto no canto de seus lábios, então invadiu sua boca com calma, sua língua buscava algo que não conseguia entender o que poderia ser. 

Tenten se afastou com velocidade, algo doía em sem corpo e não queria saber o que era. Um pensamento que tentou se espalhar dentro de sua cabeça. 

— Me perdoe... — Disse andando de costas. 

— Não vá. 

— Sinto muito, dói demais... 

O seu medo ainda consumia seu corpo de forma horrorosa, correu para fora e respirou fundo.


	12. Roxo Brilhante

Dessa vez achou que seu marido havia passado dos limites, sua melhor criada estava completamente machucada e nem chegou a chamar um dos outros criados para cuidar de suas feridas. Depois de colocar Tenten para que cuidasse dela, não queria ter a possibilidade de seus machucados piorarem e Sasuke se irritasse ainda mais por causa daquela maldita aposta.

Hinata havia deixado que elas se resolvessem em seus aposentos, e decidiu ir atrás dele para que tentasse acalmá-lo, mas do fim do corredor, vindo do átrio, Sasuke tinha os olhos ansiosos e parecia preocupado. Voltou correndo para os aposentos e dispensou Tenten, ele não precisava saber que estava cuidando dela para que ele mesmo não reclamasse das marcas dela depois.

Sasuke entrou nos aposentos como um furacão, Hinata sentiu medo do que ele poderia fazer e se encolheu em um dos divãs que havia em seus aposentos.

— Arrume as coisas, minha mãe está na porta.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, correu para Sakura e a vestiu decentemente, puxou sua curta toga e a sentou ainda mais para o encosto da cama. Se virou para suas coisas e trocou suas vestes com a ajuda das criadas mais experientes, não gostava de sempre estar vestida com aqueles tecidos pesados e coloridos demais, mas se trocou e ajeitou seus cabelos, Tsunade era uma mulher extremamente vaidosa e má.

Respirou fundo tentando conter a má vontade de receber sua sogra que adorava aparecer sem aviso, estava tão cansada com as coisas que já haviam acontecendo. Sabia que ela usaria de todos os seus criados, e interferiria no fluxo de seu Domus. Sentou-se em sua cama, a visita inesperada logo entraria, Sasuke trocou suas roupas e se vestiu adequadamente.

Um dos criados entrou com a bandeja, e logo atrás de seu corpo esguio a mulher entrou com superioridade, empurrou o jovem criado e o segurou pelo pescoço.

— Como sempre este lugar está precisando de reparos, não é mesmo filho? — Ela jogou o criado no chão, e seguiu para a frente de seu filho. — Eles não tem cuidado bem o suficiente de você não é? — Ela se virou para Hinata que puxou as mãos para trás e endireitou seu corpo, passou os olhos pelos aposentos e fixou nas duas criadas que permaneciam acorrentadas no chão. — O que está acontecendo aqui Sasuke, por que a ruiva está amordaçada? — Seu marido endireitou o corpo e seguiu para a frente das mulheres.

— A comprei recentemente e é arisca, a domarei até que seja tão obediente quanto as outras. — Os olhos castanhos da sua sogra brilharam com a expectativa, e logo passou os olhos para Sakura. — Esta foi castigada a pouco tempo, prometi sua virgindade como prêmio de uma luta e a peguei debaixo do corpo do grego que lutará para mim. O fiz espancá-la e ele foi açoitado.

Sua sogra se abaixou e empurrou o corpo pequeno de sua criada favorita, Sakura se virou e deitou sobre o chão frio. O sorriso branco dela se alargou ao ver as marcas arroxeadas e as pequenas feridas que se formaram com as pancadas que o grego havia lhe feito, traçou os dedos por cima dos vergões fazendo sua criada estremecer.

— Seu criado grego tem as mãos tão fortes assim? — Ela estapeou apenas para ouvir sua pobre criada choramingar com a pele já machucada.

— Eu comprei o grego que comandava os homens de Hashirama, a senhora já ouviu falar dele.

Ela sorriu largo e se endireitou, sua sogra seguiu em sua direção e segurou seu rosto com firmeza.

— E sua esposa, filho? Tem cumprido seu papel corretamente.

Não, não tinha e sabia disso. Não conteve a emoção de estar debaixo do corpo forte do grego de cabelos loiros, se entregou a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso. E lhe deu todo o prazer que podia entregar a um homem, e não se arrependia disso, mas o medo tomou conta de seus poros enquanto esperava a resposta de seu marido.

— Até demais, sabe que adoro qualquer pequeno motivo para lhe espancar e mostrar que ela pertence somente a mim.

Ela sorriu para seu comentário e soltou seu rosto, seguiu para a porta e olhou para ele antes de sair.

— Leve suas aquisições para seu Tablinum, quero vê-los. Não demore, e leve essas duas criadas, será interessante.

Hinata respirou fundo, seria um longo e terrível período com sua sogra dentro de seu Domus  
____________________________________

Já não aguentava o apertos das correntes, seus braços estavam pendurados e seu corpo doía com força. Passou tempo demais na mesma posição e agora sofre com as dores daquele castigo. O Lanista entrou com pressa dentro de sua sala, soltou seus braços com agilidade e o puxou sem lhe dizer nada de dentro da cela.

Naruto esperava ao lada da porta de entrada e tinha os olhos azuis assustados, Itachi os levou para dentro e os fez entrar em uma das salas de banho. As mulheres experientes os lavaram com rapidez e agilidade e foram posicionados próximo a porta.

A mulher de cabelos roxos se aproximou com um pequeno frasco em sua mão, conhecendo já aquele objeto, seriam perfumados com aquele óleo que continha dentro daquele objeto. Ela olhou na direção do Lanista antes de derrubar o conteúdo nos seus ombros, Kakashi segurou o gemido de dor, o óleo que escorreu pelas suas costas fez suas feridas queimarem.

— Eu sinto muito, grego. — Ela comentou. — A senhora mãe do Dominus é muito exigente, precisa estar no máximo de suas perfeitas condições.

Kakashi não respondeu, ficou parado enquanto ela espalhava o conteúdo em seu corpo. Não havia notado até então os pequenos olhares que ela e o Lanista davam um ao outro, como também demorou para perceber os olhares do gladiador de cabelos compridos com a jovem que havia cuidado de suas feridas. A vida dentro daquele Domus era completamente cruel, não podiam ter alguém em suas vidas e isso o enchia de raiva.

Depois de ser completamente cuidado por ela, Itachi os levou pelo corredor, as alas estavam vazias e o silêncio ali era incomum. Passaram pelas cortinas pesadas do Tablinum e foi colocado ao lado de Naruto como na fila que havia ficado naquela maldita festa de exposição.

Sentado atrás de sua mesa, Dominus permanecia impassível e sua esposa em silêncio em pé ao lado de sua cadeira. Mas o divã estava ocupado, a mulher de cabelos longos e loiros se levantou com um largo sorriso, devagar, se aproximou de seu corpo e o mediu descaradamente.

— Kakashi... — Ela testou seu nome entre os lábios, seus olhos castanhos transmitiam um enorme desdém. — Este é o grego de Hashirama? E que deixou as nádegas da criada de sua esposa belamente arroxeada?

Ela se virou para a mesa e Dominus apenas assentiu.

— Muito bem, — Disse dando a volta por seu corpo. — Acha que tem ainda qualquer direito sobre sua vida? Agora não passa de um criado, querido. — Disse passando os dedos sobre as linhas de suas feridas. — Belas marcas, Itachi. — Ela disse enquanto voltava a ficar em sua frente, seus olhos encaravam os perdidos do Lanista que estavam presos nos da mulher de cabelos roxos no fundo da sala. — Parece que ainda insiste em se rebaixar, filho. Continua com o péssimo hábito de se interessar por escravas.

Ela riu com o ódio que surgiu nos olhos de Itachi, conseguiu perceber suas mãos apertarem forte o cabo do chicote que sempre carregava consigo. A mulher seguiu então para o seu amigo, sentiu ele enrijecer o corpo. Ela traçou os dedos pelas marcas em seu rosto e virou sua cabeça com força para olhar seu pescoço, sua risada ecoou pela sala silenciosa.

— Parece que esse seu escravo tem se divertido bastante aqui, ou não chegou a ver a marca roxa em seu pescoço, filho?

Kakashi viu Dominus apertar as mãos que estavam sobre a mesa e sua esposa se remexer um tanto inquieta, já imaginava que Naruto iria se meter em problemas. A mulher sorriu e se afastou quando as cortinas foram abertas novamente, acorrentadas, foram levadas até a mesa principal e presas no pé fazendo com que se ajoelhassem no chão.

Dali pôde ouvir o gemido doloroso de sua amante, queria ir até ela, Sakura tinha os olhos cansados e parecia sentir tanta dor. O barulho do chicote o fez acordar, não havia notado que se mexeu a ponto de ser advertido. A mulher seguiu para a frente de Sakura, e como estava sobre os joelhos, ela apenas a fez apoiar em suas mãos para que ficasse com as nádegas para cima.

O brilho roxo e avermelhado de sua pele trouxe um misto de sensações em seu corpo, ódio, encanto, fúria e um desejo arrebatador de traçar seus dedos sob aquela pele colorida de suas belas nádegas. Talvez fosse um monstro, precisava se desculpar com ela, não queria ter-lhe feito isso, mas desejava tanto tocá-la e sentir o calor que aquele local devia estar emanando. Kakashi respirou fundo e engoliu seco.

— Então foi você que lhe deu esse tom incrível na pele dessa criada, grego?

Não respondeu, continuou apenas observando o sorriso maldoso que ela tinha em seus lábios. Ela passou a mão sobre a pele sensível de Sakura e podia ver o quanto ela estava incomodada e estremecia pela dor que ainda sentia, queria ser o único a tocar nela, e sentir como havia deixado sua pele.

— Tire as mãos dela. — Não podia se conter, odiava ver mãos que ela não havia permitido tocar em seu corpo, ainda mais naquela região que devia estar tão sensível e quente.

A mulher apertou a carne arroxeada e Sakura resmungou, devia aprender a se calar, mas até ali, seu resmungo havia esquentado seu corpo. A mulher se levantou e fez Sakura se sentar novamente nos próprios pés, seguiu em sua direção e com força o acertou no rosto.

— Seus criados precisam de bons modos, Sasuke. — Disse séria. — Vou adorar mostrar como devem ser silenciosos e obedientes.

Ela voltou para seu divã, Kakashi observou seus movimentos em silêncio. Se deitou no espaço acolchoado e respirou fundo.

— Jiraiya, me traga a caixa e depois ponha a criada de cabelos rosas aqui. — O homem saiu do fundo da sala, o silêncio do cômodo era pesado. O grande homem com os cabelos tão brancos se aproximou e abriu a caixa na frente dela e de dentro, puxou um objeto prateado com uma brilhante jóia incrustada em sua base. — Acho bom você permanecer em silêncio, ou usarei algo maior. — Ela disse olhando em sua direção.

Kakashi viu o homem soltar Sakura das correntes e a posicionar com as nádegas viradas para cima, ela olhou em sua direção e voltou a se levantar. Em sua frente, ela passou os dedos sobre a jóia e a ergueu passando entre seus lábios. Kakashi respirou fundo, a prata que dava o formato arredondado com uma leve ponta era gelada.

— Abra a boca, grego. — Demorou para que conseguisse obedecer, ela colocou o objeto gelado e o passou sobre sua língua. — Muito bem, vire as nádegas dela para cá, Jiraiya. — Com a prata molhada, ela se abaixou do lado de Sakura e sorriu em sua direção.

Sem dizer nada mais, afastou as pernas dela levemente e passou a prata sobre a fenda das nádegas arroxeadas de Sakura. Kakashi engoliu em seco, por mais que não estivesse tocando podia ver sua saliva brilhar no pequeno vale que havia se formado ali, a mulher então forçou a entrada da prata, com resistência e choramingos deliciosos de Sakura. Kakashi segurou com força os próprios punhos, com o objeto no lugar a jóia brilhava com a mesma cor de seus cabelos, desviou os olhos tentando conter o próprio desejo de se aproximar e tocar a jóia e toda a sua pele colorida. A loira seguiu em sua direção e puxou com força seus cabelos.

— Olhe para ela, — O fez olhar na direção de sua amante, que permanecia de joelhos com a cabeça baixa deixando suas nádegas para cima e empinada. — Não ficou lindo nela? Com o contraste de sua pele marcada em roxo?

Maravilhosa, não podia negar a si mesmo. A mistura de cores e seu remexer desconfortável por causa do objeto colocado na entrada que se escondia dentre suas nádegas, era lindo. Seu corpo aqueceu de tal forma que poderia tomar seu corpo tão duro que se arrependeria depois, enquanto ouvia seus lamentos e gemidos de dor e prazer. Não, tentou balançar o rosto tentando espantar os pensamentos maldosos e libidinosos sobre o corpo machucado de sua amante. Seria implacável, talvez até maldoso, tomaria dela tudo o que pudesse com apenas aquela visão encantadora e deliciosa que era forçado a encarar.

Ela então sem sair de sua frente puxou os cabelos loiros de seu amigo, sem resmungar ele apenas fez o que ela queria, surpreso pelo silêncio de Naruto apenas observou enquanto ela o colocava de joelhos. Encostou as costas em seu peito e Kakashi apenas segurou em sua cintura fina para que não caísse. Ela pegou sua mão esquerda e o fez segurar uma de suas pernas no ar, puxou sua comprida toga para cima e puxou os cabelos loiros de seu amigo.

— Não excita você, grego? — Disse em meio a um gemido, enquanto fazia Naruto abocanhar sua intimidade. — Ver a pessoa que você quer tão indefesa e enfeitada assim? Olha... — Puxou seu rosto enquanto apontava para o brilho que descia da entrada de sua amante silenciosa. — Vocês precisam entender que não são nada além de brinquedos e serviçais, só tem direito ao prazer que nós damos ou não a vocês. — Disse passando a mão por seu abdome. — Parece que ela ter aquela bela cor nas nádegas o excita, grego.

Ela passou a mão por seu membro sem pudor, Kakashi segurou o ar, não usava nada além de uma curta toga branca. Seu membro não podia ser contido e ela o segurou com firmeza, movimentou a mão pela extensão devagar enquanto gemia olhando para as marcas roxas na pele da criada.

Ela gemeu alto, Kakashi gemeu contido com o aperto que ela deu em seu membro e a movimentação na mesa o fez olhar para o Dominus. Sua esposa tinha raiva nos olhos e se mexia inquieta, segurou a barra de sua toga e saiu pelas cortinas pesadas que ficavam atrás da mesa principal, Dominus a seguiu com raiva e ouviu o riso curto da mulher que se aproveitava da língua de seu amigo.

— Hora de trabalhar, grego. — Ela soltou seu membro e passou a mão sobre os próprios lábios, voltou a descer a mão e o segurou firme novamente. Com sua mão úmida espalhou sobre seu membro o puxou para mais perto e fez deslizar sobre a linha de suas nádegas.

Não podia conter a ereção e o desejo, com os olhos fixos em Sakura, a loira o encaixou naquela entrada apertada e o fez invadi-la devagar. Queria tomar sua amante, mostrar como o deixava louco e como o excitava de um jeito arrebatador. Mas estava ali, segurando o gemido de satisfação enquanto em vão, tentava segurar o próprio quadril que se movimentava dentro da loira.

Entregue, ela gemia e seu corpo se movia com suas investidas não contidas. Seus seios balançavam com a mesma força que penetrava aquela entrada apertada, ela mesma puxou o decote de sua toga e expôs seus fartos seios. Puxou Naruto que permanecia atacando seu clitóris para cima, também excitado a força, ela o encaixou em seu corpo também.

Kakashi tentou esconder o rosto em suas costas mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua amante, tão bonita com aquela joia entre suas nádegas, e o brilho rosa em contraste com sua pele vermelha e roxa. Kakashi segurou apertado na coxa que permanecia em sua mão e afundou os dedos na sua carne macia, ela gritou enquanto estocava forte. Tremeu e gemeu alto, então os empurrou quando estava perto de gozar fundo dentro de seu interior.

— Saiam! — Ela falou alto e o homem que havia lhe entregado a caixa a pegou no colo, levou para o divã e abriu suas pernas com extremo cuidado.

Ela ainda convulsionava pelo ápice de seu prazer, Kakashi respirava fundo, foi interrompido e não pôde se satisfazer. Ofegante, ficou parado no lugar olhando enquanto sua amante se remexia e sua excitação escorria de sua entrada, o líquido brilhava como a jóia rosa. A mulher deitada sob o divã era sugada enquanto o homem tomava todo o prazer que ela havia derramado enquanto gozava.

Como desejava sua amante, podia ver dali seus olhos verdes brilhando enquanto escorria em puro desejo. Ainda excitado, sua vontade era de tomar seu corpo ainda inocente com força, e com o brilho em seus olhos verdes, sabia que ela desejava o mesmo.  
_______________________________

Estava por um fio de lhe pôr juntos dos escravos, sua esposa estava fazendo com que perdesse a cabeça constantemente e dessa vez foi a gota d'água. A seguiu sem dizer uma palavra, percebeu o quanto ela ficou incomodada com as investidas de sua mãe contra um de seus homens, e o mesmo.

Colocaria ela em seu devido lugar, estava farto de tanta insolência da parte de sua esposa. A seguiu até seus aposentos sem que lhe mostrasse que a seguia, com raiva a viu puxar as pedrarias que enfeitavam seus busto farto, e os jogar tão longe que conseguia.

— Essa foi a última vez, Hinata. — Disse em suas costas e ela tremeu.

— Do que está falando, Sasuke?

Puxou os cabelos sedosos dela e a levou para o divã, sentou e a fez deitar sobre suas coxas. Não faria apenas isso, sempre deixava as correntes dos escravos espalhados e escondidos em determinados lugares que gostava de usar, puxou a coleira parecida com a de sua criada e a prendeu debaixo de seus cabelos.

— Será a última vez que demonstra algo por meus criados, Hinata. — Disse puxando a coleira com força, fazendo um gemido abafado brotar de sua garganta. — Mostrarei a você que tudo o que você tem é meu, e que se eu quiser a deixarei tão roxa quanto sua criada.

Hinata engoliu em seco e tentou se levantar, Sasuke puxou sua toga com força e rapidez. Nua e de coleira, sentiu seu corpo tremer com a visão de sua mulher tão baixa e subjugada como uma de suas escravas. Não avisou e acertou com força uma de suas nádegas, seu quadril largo se moveu para frente e ela choramingou.

O som fez seu corpo arrepiar, sua esposa era deliciosa com todas as suas curvas. Acertou repetidas vezes suas nádegas, ela choramingava e gritava para que parasse. Não podia, seu quadril balançava com força enquanto espancava sua carne macia, queria ver o mesmo tom que Sakura carregava, e depois a tomar tão forte e duro.

Sasuke puxou a coleira para baixo fazendo com que seu quadril levantasse e tivesse as pernas para o ar sem apoio. O vermelho vivo brilhava ali, e ela gemia baixinho pela ardência que deveria ter tomado a região.

— Você é linda, Hinata. — Disse abaixando o rosto para poder morder a região. — Mas sei que aguenta muito mais.

— Sasuke.. por favor...

— Isso, implora...

Sasuke voltou a acertar seu lindo quadril, ela gemia baixinho enquanto a sua pele tomava um tom mais escuro. Em contraste com sua pele tão clara, não conseguiu se segurar e depois de ter a certeza que as marcas ficariam escuras a colocou de joelhos em sua frente. 

Ela tinha os olhos claros marejados e o seus cabelos levemente bagunçados, Sasuke puxou sua coleira e levantou a toga que cobria seu membro. Estava tão excitado e ainda com raiva, que ver sua esposa naquela posição fez seu membro pulsar na frente do rosto inocente de Hinata.

— Sabe que adoro os lábios de Yūgao, mas não se comparam aos seus. — Ela corou deixando seu rosto angelical ainda mais bonito, puxou a coleira e a fez entrar ainda mais entre suas pernas. — Me mostre o quanto ainda é fiel a mim, e talvez, eu entre em seu corpo um pouco mais suave.

Hinata pôs a língua para fora e lambeu seu membro desde a base até a ponta, corada, sugou a ponta e deixou que invadisse sua boca até sua garganta. Gemeu rouco e deixou sua corrente solta, ela fechou os olhos e o sugou com desejo, não haviam lábios melhores que o dela talvez só tomasse os de Yūgao por pura birra com seu irmão.

Ficou assistindo enquanto sua esposa se deliciava com seu membro, sua pequena visão do paraíso. Afundou as mãos em seus cabelos pretos e a invadiu mais forte, sua saliva quente escorria por seu membro sem trégua. Gozaria em sua boca se continuasse assim.

A puxou com rapidez e a jogou em cima da cama, ela gemeu baixinho pela dor, Sasuke sorriu, adorava seus gemidos. Puxou seu corpo com força para a beirada da cama e mergulhou a língua entre os lábios de sua intimidade, sugou seu pequeno clitóris com força, ela se contorcia. Com tantas coisas acontecendo havia esquecido do gosto delicioso que sua mulher tinha, bebeu ela com força enquanto tremia em suas mãos.

— Sasuke! — Sabia que iria gozar, ela choramingava e se contorcia forte pela dor de sua pele e o pulsar desenfreado de seu clitóris inchado.

Deixou que explodisse em seu prazer, a virou de bruços ainda tremendo e montou atrás de seu corpo. Se afundou sem aviso em sua carne macia gemendo rouco. Não duraria muito, quase gozou dentro de sua boca quente e sua entrada não estava diferente, estapeou sua pele que começava a ganhar o lindo tom roxo e estocou com força. Ela gemia entregue às suas investidas profundas, Sasuke puxou seus cabelos escuros e gozou fundo.

Saiu de seu corpo devagar, beijou sua pele maltratada e saiu para seu Tablinum. Exausto e controlado, pediu para lhe trouxessem o vinho, sua mãe ainda permanecia no divã. Sasuke tomou sua cadeira e bebeu.

— Não irá me oferecer, filho?

Sasuke bufou.

— Como se precisasse lhe oferecer para que fizesse o que quisesse.

Ela riu e tomou a outra taça, não deixaria de tomar sua esposa mais vezes e também não deixaria de espancá-la antes disso. Ficou completamente deliciosa.

Bebeu e riu como podia com sua mãe, exausto por ter tomado seu criado e sua esposa não se deu conta do cansaço que sentia. Tomou um dos divãs para si enquanto olhava para suas duas criadas acorrentadas, ao menos estavam seguras de si mesmas ali.  
_________________________________

Seu senhor estava completamente entregue ao sono, a mãe de seu senhor esqueceu sua jóia dentro de seu corpo. Incomodada, se remexia enquanto eles beberam e dormiram depois de dispensar todos os escravos.

Sua companheira amordaçada também havia dormido, sozinha e desconfortável no Tablinum suspirou cansada. Mas do fundo da sala o barulho chamou a atenção, sua senhora entrou em silêncio e agachou ao seu lado. Tirou a coleira que estava em seu pescoço e a puxou para fora da sala.

— Não demore e ponha sua coleira novamente quando voltar, eles devem passar a noite dormindo. — Suspirou ajeitando a toga em sua criada. — Não faça com que eu me arrependa disso, Sakura. — Disse lhe entregando um molho de chaves.

Então sua senhora voltou para seus aposentos, seu coração pulou e sem esperar correu para as celas do Ludos. O escuro tomava conta do lugar, e seu amante estava com a cabeça baixa ainda preso nas paredes da cela. Sakura entrou na cela devagar, e tocou seu rosto com gentileza.

— Sakura... — Kakashi sorriu ladino.


	13. Minha Joia

Foi jogado em sua cela novamente, mas sabia que poderia conseguir aliados pelo número de pessoas que sofriam e tinham ódio extremo. Preso nas correntes novamente, seu corpo voltou a doer, Kakashi respirou fundo, dormiria para tentar esquecer a dor e a humilhação por achar que poderia continuar a ter o prazer que aquela mulher havia lhe dado.

De olhos fechados, sentiu o toque macio em seu rosto. Sua cela estava escura, mas Kakashi podia ver seus olhos verdes brilharem.

— Sakura... — Ela tinha um lindo sorriso.

Abriu as algemas e seu corpo agradeceu silenciosamente, antes de descobrir como ela havia conseguido sair. Puxou sua mão para a última cela, onde a iluminação era pouca, mas conseguia enxergar suas reações.

— Como conseguiu sair? E as chaves?

Ela sorriu minimamente.

— Domina. — Ela respirou fundo. — Não precisei pedir, ela me soltou e pediu que voltasse antes de amanhecer.

Kakashi sorriu, ela tinha ao menos alguém que podia contar ali dentro. A puxou devagar, envolveu seu pequeno corpo e mergulhou o rosto em seus cabelos, seu cheiro era o mesmo, tão doce.

— Não quero que...

— Não se preocupe, Dominus bebeu com a mãe. Não levantarão tão cedo, é só por precaução que meu retorno seja antes do sol nascer.

Kakashi acenou e levantou seu rosto, as marcas da coleira de ferro eram tão fortes e recentes. Sentia raiva por não poder fazer nada a respeito por enquanto, beijou as marcas de seu pescoço. Ela merecia mais do que isso.

O leve tremor de seu corpo o fez esquentar, ela sorria docemente com os olhos brilhando. Mesmo que não vencesse aquela batalha, a levaria para longe daquele lugar de qualquer maneira.

— Eu sinto muito, Sakura. — Devia ter feito isso antes que dissesse qualquer coisa. — Não quis machucá-la de qualquer maneira, mas não podia deixar que ele continuasse a tocar em você. Não tenho o direito, eu sei disso. Mas..

Ela tocou seus lábios o fazendo calar, Kakashi respirou fundo, não sabia como fazer isso e queria muito que não estivesse magoada com o que teve que fazer.

— Eu conheço Dominus, por isso implorei para que você mesmo o fizesse. — Ela abaixou os olhos. — Ele provavelmente tiraria sangue de minhas costas, seu castigo foi suave.

Sakura sorriu, mas sabia que ela sentia dor tanto quanto ele. Não sabia quanto tempo ainda tinham, puxou ela para o fundo da cela e se sentou. A trouxe para mais perto e a ajudou a colocar as pernas em volta de suas coxas para que ficassem o mais próximo possível.

Sakura gemeu se remexendo em seu colo, Kakashi uniu as sobrancelhas, talvez a tivesse machucado mais do que imaginava.

— Ainda dói muito? — Ela se ajeitou e sentou em suas pernas devagar. — Não sabia que estava tão machucada.

Kakashi escorregou as mãos por suas coxas, acariciando sua pele levemente enquanto entrava por debaixo do tecido de sua toga. Podia sentir os vergões que seus dedos haviam deixado em sua pele, se sentiu culpado, mas ela estremecia de um jeito tão libidinoso, teve que se conter para não apertar sua pele doída para ter mais.

— Não é isso... — Ela suspirou enquanto ainda sentia a elevação quente em suas nádegas.

Não havia entendido, segurou com cuidado em suas nádegas e ela gemeu. Puxou seu corpo para mais perto, queria senti-la, precisava tê-la perto.

— Kakashi...

Ela gemeu quando a sentou mais para cima em seu colo, Kakashi deslizou as mãos para segurá-la mais firme, o gelado da jóia tocou seus dedos. Kakashi arregalou os olhos e buscou seu olhar.

— Sakura... — Kakashi engoliu seco, não havia percebido que ainda usava a joia que aquela mulher havia posto em seu corpo. Deslizou as mãos mais para baixo, podia sentir os detalhes da pedra rosa que ainda permanecia dentro daquela pequena entrada — Ela não retirou...

Passou a mão novamente por cima das marcas que haviam ficado em seu corpo, Sakura suspirava de um jeito tentador toda vez que fazia isso, era tortura. Kakashi afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e ela segurou firme em seus cabelos.

Não queria sentir aquilo, mas saber que aquelas marcas foram feitas por suas mãos o excitava de um jeito devastador. Puxou o nó que segurava a toga dela e tirou os tecidos de seu corpo. Seus seios ainda tinham as marcas que havia deixado nas laterais, o alaranjado das velas fazia aquela pequena bola roxa brilhar.

Kakashi tomou os lábios sem aviso, precisava dela. Com força e tão firme que a arrebataria daquele lugar. Podia sentir o anseio por ser tomada vindo de cada poro de seu pequeno corpo, ainda não estava em condições de suportar o peso do desejo, não pôde se aliviar depois do que a mulher fez.

Apertou a cintura fina de sua amante, desceu os beijos por seu pescoço, precisava dela, e sabia que ela precisava desesperadamente dele. Se lembrava do brilho de sua excitação enquanto escorria pelos lábios que escondiam seu clitóris, sugou um de seus mamilos, Sakura tremia a cada toque e chegava a ser crueldade não consumá-la.

Sugou seu outro mamilo, mordiscava hora ou outra com certa força. Seus gemidos eram uma mistura que o embriagava, inocente e necessitado. Desceu as mãos sobre suas nádegas com vontade, apertou por cima das marcas. Ela gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, não era coisa de sua cabeça, a excitação com a dor a fazia delirar.

Kakashi rosnou descontrolado, acertou sua carne macia e arroxeada. Ela gemia entregue, louco a acertou outra vez enquanto observava cada uma de suas reações, e eram deliciosas.

Segurou firme na base da jóia, e a puxou devagar. Seu gemido era o próprio pecado, deixou aquela sua entrada engolir novamente a jóia. Puxou novamente e o gemido foi o mesmo, delicioso.

— Kakashi... — Não era uma coisa que pudesse controlar, estava completamente perdido em meio a pura excitação e a luxúria.

— Gostou de ser espancada por mim, Sakura? — seu gemido foi sofrido, louco para se entregar. — Sakura... — Demorou para que ela fizesse algo além de gemer, já que Kakashi não deixava a jóia quieta em seu lugar.

— Por você... — Ela gemeu, e mexeu os quadris em busca de mais movimentação. — Sim...

Kakashi rosnou e a colocou deitada sobre a pequena cama, não podia esperar. Se pôs entre suas pernas e a sugou com força, seu clitóris o chamava, inchado, pulsava desesperado por atenção em sua língua.

Estava desesperado, apertou forte sua coxa e prendeu seu clitóris entre os dentes. Ela tremeu e gemeu alto, não podia deixar aquilo passar, a jóia pulsava junto com o desejo que ela sentia, puxou o objeto brilhoso de dentro de seu corpo. “Se ela deixasse... talvez...”

Engoliu em seco, não podia pedir nada a ela, não queria ser esse tipo de homem, sempre foi diferente. Passou a língua em volta do pequeno espaço que a joia tomava, Sakura tremeu e abriu-se ainda mais. Kakashi imaginou diversos modos dela recusar aquela carícia, mas ela a aceitou e se entregou ainda mais.

Colocou a jóia no lugar, ela segurou firme em seus cabelos e gemeu.

— Me tome... — Sakura se ergue nos cotovelos para olhá-lo. — Tome o lugar da jóia, Kakashi... por favor...

Kakashi ofegou, sabia o quanto ela estava excitada com tudo aquilo, não imaginou que ela o desejava a ponto de pedir por isso.

— Sakura... — Não queria que ela se entregasse assim apenas por não terem tempo.

— Eu não aguento mais, o quero como a senhora Kurenai o teve, como a senhora Tsunade... — Ela choramingou. — O quero apenas para mim, por favor, me faça sua... tome o lugar da jóia.

Kakashi puxou a própria toga com força, não se importava se rasgasse aquele maldito tecido. Sakura estava disposta a ser apenas dele e jamais negaria algo a ela, estava louco para se perder profundamente em seu corpo. Sakura se abriu ainda mais, de joelhos sobre a pequena cama podia ver o brilho de sua excitação descer para o vale de suas nádegas tomando parte da jóia que havia recolocado naquele pequeno lugar.

Se colocou entre suas pernas, excitado deslizou seu membro pelo seu monte de prazer e desceu para sua entrada úmida. Ela ergueu o quadril em busca de mais, seus olhos verdes suplicavam para que a tomasse duro e rude, deixou com que seu membro deslizasse até sua resistência, molhando a ponta de seu membro com o líquido que ela deixava escorrer.

Se demorou um tempo ali, sentindo ela pulsar e implorar que descesse logo, uma doce tortura. Seu corpo arrepiava ao ouvi-la implorar, se movimentou devagar fazendo uma leve carícia em seu interior, tão apertada.

— Kakashi! — Suas súplicas o fez rosnar.

Se levantou e a virou de bruços, foi um erro. Sua pele colorida brilhava e conseguia ver com clareza as elevação que havia deixado ali, colocou Sakura de joelhos e se sentou na cama, tão linda, puxou a jóia e a recolocou algumas vezes. Ela remexia o quadril em busca de mais, era uma pervertida. Mesmo não tocando em um homem antes, se entregava como se já o tivesse feito.

— Sakura, não faça assim. Ou acabarei perdendo o controle e a machucando.

Ela se ajeitou e logo viu seus dedos finos mergulharem entre os lábios de sua intimidade, se masturbou em sua frente, Kakashi não conseguiu pensar em nada a não ser observar ela se tocar e ouvir seus gemidos enquanto abusava de sua outra entrada com aquela pequena jóia.

— Sakura!

Kakashi retirou a jóia com rapidez, puxou a mão dela dali e a tocou. Tão molhada e parecia se derramar ainda mais com seus toques, se ajeitou entre suas pernas e tirou seus dedos apenas para passar seu membro por toda a extensão molhada de sua intimidade.

— Kakashi...

Ela afundou o rosto entre os tecidos, já havia torturado ela demais, subiu seu membro até aquele pequeno lugar entre o vale de suas nádegas. Ela gemeu em alívio quando começou a forçar sua entrada, apertada, entrou devagar enquanto via sua amante apertar os tecidos da cama com força.

— Sakura.

— Não pare!

Kakashi sorriu perverso, aumentou a pressão e forçou sua entrada até o fundo. Sakura gemeu sofrida, sentiu ela pulsar e o espremer. Nunca tinha sentido algo tão delicioso e apertado. Se moveu devagar quando ela diminuiu o aperto em volta de seu membro, ela gemia manhosa, era uma terrível e deliciosa tortura. Tê-la sem tirar sua virgindade.

Ela se deixou ser tomada, e não o barrou quando aumentou a força de sua invasão. Mordeu a base da própria mão para que não gemesse alto demais, Kakashi sorriu para as costas de sua amante, uma linda mulher pervertida escondida atrás de sua virgindade. Puxou seu tronco e a ergueu, abraçou seu corpo e segurou forte seu seio, desceu a mão livre para a sua cintura e afundou os dedos ali.

Kakashi puxava a cintura de Sakura com força enquanto movimentava seu quadril contra ele, era delicioso e completamente apertado. Sakura gemia completamente entregue, soltou seu quadril e deixou a mão escorregar para a fenda molhada de sua intimidade. Buscou seu clitóris inchado e o massageou sem diminuir suas estocadas, ela tremeu e gemeu seu nome enquanto gozava e molhava seus dedos.

O aperto em volta de seu membro aumentou, não conseguiria mais segurar, puxou seu quadril e estocou com força, Sakura gemia cada vez mais alto. Kakashi se soltou para sair de seu corpo, mas ela gritou.

— Não!

— Sakura! — Não queria deixar rastros ali, poderiam feri-la novamente.

— Por favor, me marque como sua.

Kakashi rosnou ao ouvir aquilo, apertou seu quadril e estocou forte, os gemidos descontrolados de Sakura o fez perder o foco, gozou fundo dentro daquele pequeno lugar.

Estava exausto, saiu de seu corpo e se deitou no pequeno espaço da cama. Puxou Sakura e a abraçou, afundando seu rosto em seus cabelos róseos.

Marcá-la como sua, a queria apenas para ele também. Tinha medo de não conseguir vencer aquela maldita luta, acariciou suas curvas com cuidado enquanto se deixava aproveitar seu corpo quente encostado em seu peito. Sakura havia se tornado seu pequeno refúgio dentro daquele mar de dor que era ser um escravo.  
______________________________

Os doces olhos castanhos tomavam sua cabeça com frequência, aquela mulher havia dominado os pensamentos com sutileza e força. A levou para dentro do Domus junto com os outros novos criados, obediente e silenciosa, não lhe deu trabalho algum. Dessa vez havia sobrado para que Kiba trabalhasse mais, tendo que carregar a criada ruiva no colo.

Deixou eles enfileirados no átrio e soltou suas mãos, na vez da bela morena Obito respirou fundo tentando não prestar a atenção demais em sua linda nudez, mas era incrivelmente perfeita. Soltou seus pulsos com cuidado, ela sorriu timidamente. Queria saber mais dela, mas tinha medo de deixar com que notassem seu interesse naquela nova criada.

— Desculpe se a machuquei, não foi minha intenção. — Ela passou seus dedos finos pelas marcas leves das cordas e sorriu colocando os braços para trás.

— Está tudo bem, meu senhor não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Obito assentiu, então se afastou para que Tenten pudesse levá-los e lhes vestissem como escravos pertencentes a aquele Domus. Ela ouviu atentamente todas as instruções com suas mãos para trás, obediente e meiga. Talvez estivesse louco mas, seus olhos se voltavam hora ou outra em sua direção, sem muito o que pudesse fazer ou falar, corava e ela sorria deixando ele sem graça.

Continuou em seu canto, observando aquela moça tão bonita, que, era impossível deixar de olhar suas curvas, seu corpo lindo de mulher. Os criados seguiram Tenten para o Ludos, e Obito aproveitou para voltar a sua cela.

O novato havia sido preso, Obito sabia que ele iria se meter em alguma encrenca. Mesmo não estando na mesma situação que ele seu coração doeu, sabia o quanto era difícil ter que machucar a mulher que gosta, pensou naquela hora em seu interesse pela nova criada, jamais conseguiria espancar aquela doce mulher que era tão doce quanto Sakura.

Imaginou durante o restante do dia, enquanto observava de longe a movimentação do Domus. Como seria estar no lugar de Kakashi, sentir algo por alguém que estava completamente comprometida por uma situação que não escolheu. Uma paixão completamente proibida, talvez tivesse até uma chance de poder conhecer melhor aquela morena de olhos gentis.

Ela trabalhava com extremo cuidado, de longe conseguia ver sua maneira de deixar as coisas em seu devido lugar. Caprichosa e cuidadosa, foi tarde demais quando percebeu que estava indo em direção a ela. Ela entrava e saia de dentro dos cubículos com graciosidade, já coberta pelo tecido fino daquela curta toga branca que deixava as curvas de seus seios a mostra e a marca levemente marrom de seus mamilos.

Louco não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela mulher, agora podia entender o que seu colega de cubículo sentia constantemente.

— Tem tanto jeito com os tecidos...

Ela parou de dobrar as togas da sua Domina e o encarou gentilmente.

— Eu era criada de outro Domus, então aprendi desde cedo a servir.

Sem graça, coçou o queixo pensando em como podia saber mais daquela pequena e encantadora mulher. Ela voltou a dobrar os tecidos, não tinha o que dizer e ficar apenas observando ela trabalhar era tão interessante que podia passar horas perdido nos movimentos de seus braços.

— Está com uma cara engraçada... ? — Ela encorajou.

Tolo, não havia nem ao menos se apresentado. Morariam no mesmo Domus e não havia sido nem um pouco educado, respirou fundo pensando em alguma desculpa e um jeito de dizer seu nome a ela.

— É... — Coçou a garganta nervoso, nenhuma mulher já havia tirado tanto de suas ações assim. — Obi... — Tossiu, a moça riu e foi a coisa mais linda que já havia visto em toda a sua vida.

— Muito bem, Obi... — Ela riu. — Poderia me trazer os tecidos que estão no fundo das celas do Ludos? Já passa da hora dos criados acordarem e como é minha primeira noite aqui não conseguirei dormir.

Não havia notado que a noite havia passado, seu senhor não havia lhe dado nada para fazer e acabou ficando todo o tempo que tinha observando aquela mulher de longe.

— Cla.. claro! — Disse se virando, passou pelas cortinas e nunca chegou a perceber o quanto elas eram difíceis de se livrar, enrolado no meio dos tecidos do cubículo. Ela riu com as bochechas vermelhas e voltou a cuidar daquela tarefa.

Passou como um furacão pelas alas do Domus e correu pela área árida do Ludos, achou por um momento ser o único a estar acordado naquela hora, mas uma pequena luz fraca clareava a última cela. Seguiu sem se esquecer dos tecidos, Kakashi estava abraçado tão forte a Sakura que pareciam um, torceu mentalmente que não houvessem feito o que imaginava.

Entrou na cela, duvidava que Dominus a tivesse liberado de seu castigo. Mas como o entendia, esperava que pudesse fazer o mesmo por ele algum dia.

— Kakashi, acorde. — Chamou longe o suficiente para que não visse mais da mulher que ele tinha sentimentos. — Sakura deve voltar antes que percebam sua saída.

Ele resmungou algo e a apertou, Sakura por outro lado acordou. Se soltou de seus braços e vestiu sua toga rapidamente.

— Obrigada, Obito. — Disse de longe, ela era uma mulher gentil e não seria ele quem tiraria a pequena felicidade que encontraram. — Kakashi, tem que voltar para sua cela.

— Odeio este lugar. — Ouviu ele resmungar nervoso. — Destruirei cada pedra daqui.

Obito balançou a cabeça, e os seguiu para a cela que Kakashi foi preso. Ele se encostou na parede e levantou os braços, ajudou Sakura a prender ele nas algemas que se mantinham firmes nas paredes. Saiu da cela e deixou que se despedissem, logo ela estava ao seu lado e seguiram para dentro do Domus. Ela partiu para o Tablinum e Obito voltou para o cubículo.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, esqueceu os tecidos. — Rin sorriu para a cara de abobalhado que provavelmente estava fazendo.

— Me desculpe, eu...

— Não se preocupe, assim que saiu eu fui atrás para te ajudar, vi o que fez por eles. Você é um bom homem.

Obito sorriu bobo, sem saber o que dizer, coçou sua têmpora e andou envergonhado de costas. Derrubou a pequena mesa que havia no centro do cubículo e a fez rir ainda mais, como era doce, se viu preso naquele sorriso lindo. Talvez estivesse realmente tão perdido como Kakashi.


	14. Possíveis Aliados?

O caminho que estava seguindo era tortuoso, pego pelo inimigo e usado para mero entretenimento. Uma paixão proibida por uma criada que seria usada como prêmio para quem ganhasse essa tal luta, e uma paixão recíproca.

Voltou para a cela com a ajuda de Obito e Sakura, não sabia se podia confiar naquele homem, mas, ele em nenhum momento se mostrou um traidor. Lhe daria um voto de confiança e talvez fosse útil quando decidisse por aquele lugar abaixo.

Kakashi respirava fundo, ao menos em toda a sua estadia naquele lugar coberto por escuridão teve um breve momento de luz, jamais se viu tão perdido assim nos encantos de uma mulher. Sakura havia lhe tomado os pensamentos com uma força absurda e não havia nada que o fizesse mudar seu foco. A partir do momento em que ela disse que acreditava em sua força e que torcia para que ganhasse, lhe tomou o coração. 

Lutaria até que perdesse sua vida, tomaria seu coração e lhe daria o mundo se ela aceitasse. A vontade de apenas estar ao lado dela era palpável, sentia um enorme apreço por ela, passaria horas a fio observando sua beleza em seu sono tranquilo. Desejava com todas as forças lhe dar um sono tranquilo.

O sol já havia raiado e seu corpo doía, com a forte noite que havia tido com aquela mulher preciosa, conseguiu respirar e ter seu corpo mesmo que não fosse como desejava. Queria ter lhe tomado com extremo carinho e a fazer ter seu prazer tomando sua entrada molhada, tão tentadoramente proibida.

O Lanista chegou cedo em sua cela, como sempre silencioso soltou suas mãos e lhe entregou alguma veste para treinar. Se trocou sem dizer qualquer palavra, via o ódio que aquele homem tinha pelo lugar e pelo que parecia sua mãe. Uma mulher sem consideração alguma.

— Se apresse, o treinamento para a sua luta contra o campeão de Gaara começa hoje. 

Seguiu Itachi após se trocar, os homens já batiam suas espadas de madeira e Kakashi pegou a sua dentro de um dos barris. Com a permissão do Lanista de frente para Obito, bateram o fio de madeira um contra o outro. Com rapidez e uma ótima força ele quase conseguiu lhe desarmar. Obito sorriu vitorioso enquanto olhava para o camarote, por um segundo Kakashi desviou o olhar e uma pequena moça de cabelos curtos o encarava de volta. Ao lado da Domina, corava constantemente com os olhares de seu até então, oponente.

Naruto do outro lado da areia do Ludos fazia o mesmo, e a mulher de cabelos negros devolvia um certo carinho no olhar. Kakashi defendeu o ataque e revidou batendo próximo ao cabo da espada de Obito e mandou sua espada para longe.

Havia muito sentimento negado naquele Domus, Kakashi se recusava a aceitar viver sem poder ter a mulher de seus sonhos e duvidava que esses dois que lutavam sobre o chão árido não pensasse o mesmo.

— Ela é uma bela mulher Obito. — Afirmou enquanto travavam a espada próximos demais.

— Tão bela e com extrema força capaz de me tirar dos eixos. — Foi mais um lamento, via a tristeza em seu olhar.

— Como fez por mim, farei por você, é o mínimo para lhe agradecer.

O homem acenou, e com um sorriso ladino partiu para o ataque. Kakashi bloqueou e o puxou com o braço esquerdo, com sua força trouxe o braço dele para trás e o segurou com a espada em seu pescoço.

— Parem a luta. — O som forte da voz daquela mulher soou alto pelo Ludos.

Kakashi soltou Obito e se viraram para encarar o camarote, com o desdém em sua voz ela seguiu os olhos por cada rosto que treinava dentro da pequena arena. 

— Como meu filho me prometeu, quero ver a luta do grego e descobrir o quão forte ele é.

Kakashi ouviu o riso de Kiba do outro canto, ele estalou o pescoço e trocou a espada de mão. Respirou fundo entediado, ele se comportava como um grande imbecil como se fosse ainda o melhor daquele lugar.

— Konohamaru! — Dominus se aproximou. — Lutará contra o grego.

Kakashi sentia apenas raiva dele, mas perdeu o foco de sua serenidade quando viu Dominus segurar uma corrente em sua mão. No fundo do camarote, os cabelos rosas brilhavam. Sua amante, tão bonita e encantadora ainda permanecia com aquela maldita coleira em seu pescoço. Por mais que seu corpo esquentasse com a visão, a repulsa por não ser a sua corrente naquele lindo pescoço o causava nojo.

Queria ser o único a tocar em seu belo corpo e se ela permitisse, a subjugar em busca de prazer e lhe espancar as nádegas com força. Um breve sorriso teimoso brotou em seus lábios, tremeu levemente quando seu corpo se lembrou das suas curvas suaves, e de como gemia manhosa em seu ataque dentre a fenda de suas nádegas. 

Deliciosa, com seu gosto doce e embriagante. Seu corpo quente enquanto a abraçava com carinho após tomar seu corpo rudemente, ela era incrível. Apertou os punhos com força enquanto levantava sua espada de madeira, os homens haviam se afastado do centro árido, e seu adversário sorria contido.

Os dois homens se encaravam com suas espadas em punho, andava devagar analisando cada passada do seu oponente. O sol queimavam suas costas e fazia com que o suor brotasse dos seus corpos. 

Kakashi deixou que ele fizesse o primeiro avanço, desviou com preguiça e bloqueou seu ataque seguido. Konohamaru ajeitou a própria postura e riu debochado, o atacou novamente. Kakashi perdeu seu apoio e acabou sendo lançado mais para trás, raivoso avançou com força batendo sua espada por cima. Ele bloqueou e acertou seu estômago com o pé fazendo Kakashi tossir faltando-lhe o ar.

— Vamos lá grego, você pode mais.

Kakashi riu pela provocação, endireitou as costas e andou de lado. Sem tirar seus olhos do oponente à sua frente.

— A luta começará agora? Estou ansioso. — Deixou um sorriso ladino brotar em seus lábios.

O moreno avançou e as espadas de madeira se chocaram, fazendo um grande barulho, bateram com a mesma intensidade. Suas espadas quase voaram para longe, Kakashi se afastou e voltou a andar. Konohamaru se endireitou e a marca em seu peito fez Kakashi travar o maxilar, a marca do imperador com as siglas do exército romano estava estampada com força em seu peito, junto com a marca do Dominus.

Kakashi respirou fundo, estava lutando com alguém que já foi da guarda e não com um escravo sem treinamento militar. Não venceria assim.

— Não me faça ter que te derrubar grego, sua fragilidade me espanta.

O grisalho riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos, tombou a cabeça de lado em puro deboche.

— Parece que o pretoriano de merda foi rebaixado ao pó, me diga romano, implorou para ser escravo ou foi tolo o suficiente para ser diminuído assim?

Viu Konohamaru travar o maxilar, ele apertou com força o cabo de sua espada e avançou com raiva levantando o pequeno pó embaixo de seus pés. Kakashi sorriu, finalmente uma luta decente. Avançou com a mesma intensidade, suas espadas chocaram os impulsionando para trás. Kakashi sorriu e acertou seu joelho, o moreno gemeu e caiu de joelhos. 

Sem conseguir evitar o golpe que o acertou, Konohamaru passou a perna derrubando Kakashi com força no chão. 

— Que tal o chão, grego? — Debochou rindo. — Já deve estar acostumado a estar no chão, não passa de um escravo sofrido. Talvez eu quem devesse lutar em seu lugar, e me deliciar com Sakura gemendo debaixo de mim. Me parece uma boa ideia.

Kakashi se levantou com pressa em pulo, sem pensar muito avançou para cima do moreno, que esperava seu ataque em posição de defesa. Sorrindo, ele defendeu e devolveu o golpe. Kakashi acertou seu estômago e bateu o cabo da espada na ponta do queixo do moreno, ele rosnou de dor e acertou seu peito o com um chute. Kakashi arfou pelo impacto e se posicionou.

— Talvez, mas veja bem, romano. — Disse passando os dedos no fio da espada de madeira e a apontando para seu oponente. — Jamais será homem suficiente para que a tome decentemente, um romano rebaixado é pior que um grego capturado. 

Konohamaru avançou mirando a espada em seu pescoço, Kakashi empurrou com a própria. O moreno atacou de cima enquanto Kakashi desviava e ria por sua raiva.

— Igual a você eu já deixei sangrando para morte inúmeras vezes, grego! Será mais um sob meus pés!

Kakashi sorriu.

— Nunca nessa vida ou na próxima, romano!

Konohamaru avançou e Kakashi pegou impulso, travaram as espadas e os ecos secos soaram alto, o silêncio no Ludos era imenso enquanto eles se insultavam e deixavam o ódio entre si fazer a luta render. 

Quase a mesma força, bateram de frente e se empurraram. Kakashi acertou o peito dele com força, o arfar de Konohamaru fez Kakashi sorrir. Konohamaru respirou fundo e avançou, bateu de frente o empurrando e conseguindo acertar suas costas com a investida.

Kakashi rosnou e Konohamaru sorriu, avançou contra ele com rapidez e a força do impacto fez com que os dois caíssem. 

— Já basta! — Dominus gritou de seu camarote. — Konohamaru acabei de receber uma interessante notícia, o insubordinado do seu pai, foi morto junto com sua família pelo imperador Tobirama, — Sasuke sorriu e debruçou sobre o camarote. — Parece que ele tem implorado por sua volta para casa. — Coçou o queixo e sorriu com desdém. — Se eu tivesse a mesma vida de lixo igual a sua, agradeceria a Viúva por você ainda estar vivo.

Kakashi sentiu o ódio transbordar dos poros do seu oponente daquele Ludos, sentiria a mesma raiva que ele. 

— Meu senhor, deixe-me ao menos ver seus corpos para que eu possa me despedir. E colocar as moedas para Caronte.

Sasuke apenas sorriu e entrou no Domus, o deixando sem obter qualquer resposta, Kakashi viu apertar as mãos em punhos. O ódio transbordava de seus poros com força, Kakashi travou o maxilar, sabia que aquele homem estaria disposto naquele momento a passar o fio de sua espada em qualquer um. Seria um tanto interessante.

___________________________

Seu pai não era uma pessoa ruim muito menos sua família, e parado ali enquanto ainda processava a informação de que um homem bom foi morto apenas por o querer de volta em sua casa o enchia de raiva.

Konohamaru tentou se manter impassível, mas seu coração se corroía por dentro. Puxava o ar demoradamente enquanto seu corpo tremia como se convulsionasse, queria cortar a garganta do imperador e ver o sangue escorrer do pescoço do senhor daquele Domus.

Como sua família teria um enterro descente? Como passariam pelo barqueiro sem suas moedas de prata em seus olhos e bocas? Não teriam o verdadeiro descanso que mereciam.

Talvez os gregos não fossem a real raça que deveria ser morta, por mais que fosse um romano sentiu nojo de si mesmo, nojo de pertencer a aquele lugar. Jogou a espada no chão e partiu para dentro das celas, teria sua vingança, de um jeito ou de outro.

___________________________

Era de se esperar que seu amigo e comandante se colocasse na frente da vida daquela mulher, sempre foi centrado, mas não esperava que sentisse algo daquela proporção. Naruto conseguiu ver o ódio nos olhos de Kakashi enquanto tinha sua luta com um dos gladiadores. 

Sabia que deveria se preparar, seu comandante não deixaria com que continuassem a tratar daquela maneira a mulher de quem ele havia pego carinho, iria para onde ele fosse e se permitisse, levaria com ele aquela bela mulher de olhos claros que se entregou a ele sem lhe pedir nada em troca.

Naruto observava de longe onde podiam ficar e assistir sem atrapalhar, tentava não olhar para ela, era tão difícil, depois que o deixou experimentar todo o seu corpo coberto com lindas e completas curvas. Lhe deu prazer como nenhuma outra mulher, foi algo que ali, não imaginava ter.

Os olhos claros dela sustentavam os seus hora ou outra, era tão linda. E o fazia corar quando olhava em sua direção com o mesmo sorriso que deu após gozar em sua boca, ela gemia manhosa e isso o tirou do sério.

Tentou manter o foco após a provocação do Dominus, Hinata permaneceu no camarote depois de seu marido entrar. E o treino voltou, Naruto lutava contra seu colega de cubículo, Obito vez ou outra olhava em direção ao camarote também, e sabia que era por culpa da nova criada que estava ao lado de Hinata, já que ele nunca tinha perdido o foco desde que chegou naquele Domus. 

Sorriu para os homens que se viam perdidos com seus corações domados, não podia negar que também era um. Voltou a se concentrar na luta, se deixou levar pela raiva que sentiu ao ver Dominus seguir Hinata daquela forma tão irado, não sabia o que lhe havia acontecido, mas o mataria se tivesse machucado seu belo corpo delicado.

Atacou Obito com força e ele revidou da mesma forma, Naruto se preparou para atacar mas a pequena mulher de cabelos curtos e castanhos os atrapalhou.

— Naruto? Domina pediu para que fosse até os aposentos principais.

Respirou fundo, talvez tivesse mais um tempo com ela. Não demorou, para largar a espada de madeira e deixar a moça para trás. Atravessou as alas do Ludos com pressa, ansioso, empurrou as cortinas pesadas.

Linda, com um tecido preto e completamente transparente, deixavam suas lindas curvas a mostra. Um lindo sorriso se abriu ao olhar em sua direção, ela era completamente perfeita.

— Você veio... — Não era como se fosse recusar seu convite.

Naruto coçou a nuca um tanto envergonhado, caminhou devagar em sua direção. Ela segurou os braços para trás, não parecia a mulher que o encarou descaradamente no dia em que chegou.

— É difícil recusar um pedido seu, Domina. 

Ela sorriu e Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, puxou a sua delicada mão e depositou um beijo nos pequenos nós de seus dedos. Com um sorriso travesso subiu sua mão em direção a dobra dos cotovelos dela. Depositava pequenos beijos por onde passava.

— Me parece um cavalheiro.

— Sempre fui.

Naruto puxou seu braço e se encaixou em seu corpo, tomou seus lábios devagar enquanto puxava aquele belo tecido transparente. Não havia nada que não quisesse fazer por ela. Atacou seu pescoço com desejo acumulado, vê-la de longe e não poder toca-la ou dizer qualquer coisa que fosse o corroía por dentro.

Ela suspirava enquanto suas mãos passeavam descontroladas pelo seu corpo curvilíneo, seus gemidos doces enchiam seus ouvidos com força. Estava difícil de se controlar e não jogar seu corpo na cama e entrar em seu corpo lentamente, não conseguia esquecer a sensação de seu interior o apertando com força enquanto se entregava ao próprio prazer

Desceu suas mãos por sua cintura fina e apertou a carne macia e quente deu suas nádegas, ela choramingou baixinho e o fez congelar no lugar.

— Me desculpe. — A sensação de tê-la machucado o paralisou com força.

— Nã... Não se preocupe, — Hinata tocou seu rosto com calma. — Estou apenas um pouco dolorida não é nada demais, mas não consegui deixar de chamá-lo quando tive oportunidade, gosto de estar com você.

Sem entender muito bem o que ela queria dizer uniu as sobrancelhas, Naruto virou seu corpo e a raiva o consumiu quando viu as grandes manchas arroxeadas que estavam espalhadas por certas partes de suas nádegas, sua pele branca contrastava com vivacidade com aquela mancha.

— O que foi que ele fez a você? — Espantado e tremendo em furia, soltou o corpo nu dela onde estava. Enfrentaria com prazer aquele que a fez mal daquela forma.

— Não! — Ela puxou seu braço com força, o jeito que ela parecia estar protegendo ele o deixava enjoado. Não podia aceitar isso, como Kakashi também não havia aceitado aquilo com a mulher que gostava. — Não faça isso, não saía.

— Mas...

— Eu gosto disso, Naruto. — Ela baixou o olhar, o vermelho que tomava conta de seu rosto eram puro carmesim. — Não há motivos para ir fazer o que imagino que faria.

— Como pode dizer isso? — Estava confuso, não conseguia entender como ela poderia gostar de seu machucada dessa forma. — Está machucada e não posso tocar em você assim, sentirá dor e eu jamais faria isso a você.

— Você não entende, não é? — Ela puxou seu braço e o fez sentar sobre o divã no fundo dos aposentos, se sentou em seu colo. 

— Não consigo, jamais te faria uma coisa dessas. Ele a castigou por minha causa?

Hinata sorriu um tanto tímida e o encarou com seus olhos claros.

— Naruto... — Ela respirou fundo e puxou suas mãos para que repousassem em suas coxas. — Eu sinto prazer com isso, não me machuca como pensa. 

Horrorizado, franziu o rosto mergulhado em milhões de pensamentos. Não conseguiria jamais fazer algo desse tipo a alguém que goste e a sua única vontade ali era de fazê-lo pagar por toca-la tão rudemente.

— Eu não...

— Não pense que é algo ruim, — Ela o cortou e seus olhos claros não deixavam de sustentar o seu olhar em nenhum momento. — Veja...

Ela puxou suas mãos até onde as machas começavam, receoso, tentou puxar de volta com medo de lhe fazer sofrer com a dor, mas ela o puxou com firmeza e o fez espalmar as mãos ali. A pele era tão quente que parecia estar febria, sentia um leve levantar de sua pele lisa. Hinata o fez tocar em toda aquela área atingida e via seus pelos arrepiarem quando soltava um leve gemido pelo toque.

— Hinata... — Ela parecia gostar daquela sensação e estranhamente o excitou ver seu rosto em prazer.

— Continue...

Naruto apertou um pouco mais aquela carne quente de suas nádegas, ela puxou para cima o tecido curto de sua toga e ergueu o quadril, sua ereção insistente estava pronta para se afundar em seu corpo. sentia que estava em estado de loucura. Hinata o encaixou em sua entrada e deixou que o peso da gravidade a fizesse descer e engolir seu membro com facilidade, ela estava completamente molhada e se impressionou ao ver que apenas aquilo podia deixá-la pronto para recebe-lo.

Apertou aquela carne farta e macia sem se lembrar de seus machucados, sua entrada parecia fazer com que escorresse o prazer que sentia sobre seu membro. Ela gemeu com o aperto e Naruto a soltou com rapidez, um choramingo decepcionada.

— Continue, por favor. — Ela implorou afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. — Me toque de novo, me aperte. Não tenha medo.

Naruto sentia ela pulsar e apertar seu membro enquanto subia e descia em seu colo lentamente, queria segurá-la com força. Sem pensar muito voltou a segurar seu quadril a fazendo descer com mais força, engolindo seu membro com fome. Fez o que ela pediu e passou as mãos pela sua pele machucada e a apertou, Hinata gemeu manhosa em seu pescoço e mordeu a carne sensível.

Foi gostoso, seu membro pulsou com aquele gemido e a mordida de prazer que ela havia lhe dado, massageou sua carne quente e ela jogou a cabeça para trás com o rosto em completo prazer. Era novo, e sentiu um certo poder em sua mão. Hinata se movimentou com mais força em seu colo o fazendo rosnar em completa satisfação.

— Me acerte... — Ela gemeu se perdendo em seus olhos. — Me faça entender que sou sua...

Foi a coisa mais excitante que já havia ouvido, abriu a mão e levando para trás a acertou com força, as paredes internas que massageavam seu membro o espremeu, foi delicioso e o gemido manhoso daquela mulher ecoou pelos aposentos. Molhada, parecia que ela se derramava cada vez que tocava aquela área e isso o excitava tremendamente.

Erguei a outra mão e a acertou novamente, seu gemido misturado com o barulho dos seus corpos se movimentando era uma perdição. Sem controle, Naruto mordeu a pele clara e sensível do ombro dela, seu corpo tremeu e o encorajou a acertá-la novamente. Hinata gritou e gozou forte convulsionando em pequenos espasmos. Naruto não estava longe disso, a se levantou e a fez subir no divã com os joelhos, se abaixou rapidamente e mordeu sua pele judiada. O som de seu gemido foi o estopim, se levantou segurando firme em sua cintura e estocou em seu corpo sem aviso, seu quadril batia com brutalidade em suas nádegas pintadas em roxo. 

Ela tremeu outra vez e o apertou desenfreadamente, seu membro não suportou a caricia apertada de seu interior e tentou se soltar de seu corpo para não marcá-la com seu prazer, Hinata segurou em sua mão e o puxou com força, Naruto caiu sobre suas costas e se desfez dentro de seu corpo, inundando seu interior com força. 

— Hinata... — Não conteve o próprio gemido rouco. — Por que fez isso? Pode lhe trazer problemas.

— O problema começou quando o vi pela primeira vez, Naruto.


	15. A Ira

A cela era sempre fria, as camas pequenas quase não comportavam seus corpos. Kakashi havia sido liberto de suas correntes, e agora dividia a cela com Obito e Naruto. A noite já havia se feito presente, e sem poder entrar no Domus permaneceu o tempo pós treinamento deitado sobre aquele pequeno espaço.

Naruto chegou um tempo depois, quieto demais, Kakashi imaginava que ele tivesse feito algo que não deveria. Estar debaixo dos encantos da Domina o traria sérios problemas e poderia levá-lo à morte.

Não ousou se intrometer nos seus assuntos, deixaria ele aproveitar o que podia com aquela bela mulher. Casando, respirou fundo. Cada dia seria um novo desafio, queria poder ver e saber como era seu oponente, seria extremamente útil.

Naruto se jogou na cama desocupada, Obito dormia na outra, depois de passar horas namorando a nova criada de longe, decidiu que seria melhor ficar dentro das celas ou acabaria fazendo o mesmo que ele. O silêncio era parte confortável daquele lugar, sabendo que em algum momento seu colega loiro começaria suas lamentações e o estapearia apenas para que calasse a boca.

Mas apenas o silêncio reinou, e as imagens de Sakura presa daquela forma. Um suspiro pesado e saiu de seu peito com força exagerada. Não aguentava mais vê-la daquela forma, precisava sair dali e levaria ela junto. Mas sabia que sozinho não conseguiria sair dali, talvez dessa vez fosse ele quem teria que quebrar o silêncio.

— Sairei daqui, Naruto. — Soltou em um suspiro. — Não suporto mais apenas observar as atrocidades que Dominus faz às pessoas daqui.

O loiro respirou fundo.

— Sabe que irei contigo, mas levarei Hinata comigo. — Disse apoiando as mãos atrás, um ótimo jeito de serem perseguidos pelo Dominus. — Não conseguirei sair daqui sem ela.

— Muito bem, tenha certeza ao menos, que ela realmente está do seu lado. — Não barraria a tentativa de felicidade de seu amigo, mas com aquela mulher havia a possibilidade de serem pegos se ela dissesse alguma coisa. — Tenho notado os guardas, apenas de relance, e de madrugada eles são escassos. Talvez há uma chance de conseguirmos se pudermos rende-los e tomar as chaves.

Obito riu, Kakashi virou o rosto em direção ao moreno do outro lado, que não se deu ao trabalho de se virar para debochar daquela conversa. O homem bufou e bocejou apenas fazendo a conversa ser cortada ao meio.

— E você pretende levar Sakura, não é mesmo? — Ele se espreguiçou e virou seu corpo para cima.

— Jamais a deixaria aqui.

Os olhos escuros de Obito viraram em sua direção, pensativo com um certo humor, curvou os lábios com um sorriso torto.

— Dominus não tirará os Olhos de Sakura até que a sua luta aconteça, grego. Você fez sua cova e a dela quando não puderam esperar para se enfiarem nos cômodos do Domus, seria tolice tentar soltá-la antes de vencer.

Kakashi passou a mão sobre os cabelos, não sabia quando seria essa tal luta. Queria acabar logo com tudo isso para sumir daquele lugar. Era verdade, desde que iriam se entregar dentro de seu cubículo, Dominus não havia deixado ela sozinha, salva por Hinata que a havia dado um momento de liberdade. Não suportava a ideia de que deveria esperar tanto tempo até que ela fosse solta daquelas correntes, estava frustrado de tantas formas.

— Não sei como é o meu oponente, Obito. — Tudo o que sabia foi lhe contado pela mulher que cuidou de suas feridas enquanto estava preso. — Se eu ao menos tivesse uma noção, teria como me preparar para isso. Estou cego, e isso me deixa nervoso.

O moreno respirou fundo, Kakashi viu um grande peso baixar os ombros do homem que partilhava a cela e Naruto apenas observava. Não era difícil de entender que aquele homem sentado ao seu lado havia sofrido muito antes de estar ali.

— Você lutará contra Madara. — Ele fez uma longa pausa. — O filho da rainha da Britânia, seu império foi tomado pelo imperador Tobirama. — Obito se encostou na parede fria e olhou em sua direção. — Eu era um de seus guardas, as cidades foram tomadas a força e houveram muitas mortes nessa luta. Os que não morreram no confronto viraram escravos e foram trazidos para Roma, eu fui comprado logo depois do príncipe. Ele foi levado pelo Dominus Gaara. Desde então ele tem sido seu campeão, por causa de sua sede de sangue, matador de leões e descendente da Deusa Vitória.

Kakashi tentou absorver toda aquela informação com extremo cuidado, teria que se dar ao máximo para ter qualquer chance que fosse para não perder Sakura. Daria sua vida se fosse preciso, no entanto, queria compartilhar essa vida com ela. Fugir para sua cidade novamente, sabia que o Imperador Hashirama teria um lugar guardado para ele. Nunca o decepcionou e era tão próximo como um pai.

— Independente do resultado dessa luta, eu fugirei daqui e darei um jeito de levar Sakura comigo. Não suporto pensar na possibilidade de continuar aqui e vê-la sofrer dessa maneira.

— Kakashi, eu o ajudarei. Sabe disso. — Naruto finalmente se pronunciou. — Só preciso ter a certeza de que nosso imperador não cortará as gargantas de nossas mulheres, sabe que são romanas.

— Você o conhece, Naruto. Sabe muito bem que ele jamais faria uma coisa dessas. Ao contrário de Tobirama, ele tem compaixão. — Naruto acenou, passou tempo o suficiente fazendo sua guarda para saber que seu Imperador não era apenas um ditador.

— Eu teria alguma chance na Grécia, Kakashi?

Kakashi voltou seus olhos negros para o moreno, que talvez estivesse cansado das atrocidades dos romanos tanto quanto ele. Não duvidava da compaixão de seu imperador, já o viu perdoar e acolher em sua cidade diversos homens que caíram de outros impérios e se redimiram com ele.

— Não vejo motivos para não ter, nunca o vi rejeitar algum fugitivo em busca de abrigo.

— Os ajudarei na fuga, tenho mais acesso ao Domus. Entretanto, só poderá acontecer após a batalha com Madara.

O silêncio da concordância tomou conta da pequena cela, Kakashi respirou fundo, não queria perder a vida nessa batalha e sabia que se perdesse o seu próprio Dominus lhe tiraria a vida. Teria que ter mais ajuda dentro do Domus e conseguir aliados que não dariam para trás seria uma tarefa tão difícil quanto lutar com um homem que mata leões.

— Vocês são patéticos. — A voz ecoou da porta da cela, os olhos claros do homem que lembrava muito a Domina, estava apoiado num dos ferros da entrada. — Fugir daqui seria como cavar a própria cova, precisam muito mais do que aliados. Sasuke tem olhos fiéis em todos os lugares.

— Não seja pessimista, Neji. — Obito resmungou se deitando novamente em sua pequena cama. — Você pretende se juntar aos rebeldes? Precisamos de olhos em todos os lugares também.

— E como posso saber que não seremos traídos pelo parente da Domina? — Seus olhos claros e os cabelos escuros não negavam o parentesco próximo dos dois.

— Nunca fui um fiel, Obito. — Respondeu rápido. — Minha irmã não deixará que esse loiro parta sozinho e eu apenas me juntarei se puder levar alguém comigo.

O moreno riu, Kakashi respirou fundo, talvez não fosse tão difícil encontrar pessoas que odiassem aquele lugar tanto quanto ele.

— Eis alguns de seus aliados, grego. — Obito Riu de sua cama. — Precisamos agora saber quando acontecerá sua batalha final e prepararemos você para que não perca, se permitir, nós o treinaremos dia e noite.

— Comecemos amanhã. — Neji descruzou os braços e desencostou da grade. — Se prepare, grego.  
______________________________

Não havia nada melhor que o poder que tinha, entrou em direção aos seus aposentos a euforia em ver o rosto dos seus homens em puro cansaço foi gratificante. Finalmente os lixos que havia comprado estavam começando a fazer o que foram comprados para fazer. Sasuke entrou em seus aposentos com pressa apenas para pegar mais uma das correntes que havia em suas gavetas, puxou Sakura com certa força e como sempre ela obedeceu prontamente o seguindo para o Tablinum.

A ruiva ainda estava acorrentada ao pé de sua mesa, diferente das outras criadas que já haviam tomado seus afazeres e recebido sua toga de escravos, ela permanecia nua. Sasuke sorriu para a força que ela usava para se contorcer com suas mãos presas em suas costas, a mordaça fazia a saliva não ser retida em sua boca e derramava sobre seus seios.

Prendeu Sakura no canto da sala, no pé de um de seus divãs. Sua excitação não se continha ao lembrar que teria muito trabalho para colocá-la na linha. A faria ser tão silenciosa e obediente quanto Sakura. Seguiu tentando controlar sua vontade de apenas se afundar dentro de seu corpo, parecia tão apertada, escondida atrás de sua virgindade tão desejada por ele. Agachou em sua frente enquanto a via se remexer inquieta com suas sobrancelhas unidas em pura raiva.

Sasuke puxou a fivela que prendia a mordaça, lamentando perder a visão de sua saliva escorrendo por seu queixo. Ela se empurrou ainda mais para trás, achando que ter distância de seu novo dono a salvaria do que tinha preparado para ela. Tola.

— Não ouse tocar em mim! — Ela berrou, enquanto seus cabelos vermelhos emolduravam seu rosto já sem a fivela. — Eu o morderei se tentar, eu sinto nojo de vocês porcos romanos.

Conter o sorriso foi impossível, seria uma ótima diversão. Ruiva desbocada e tão mal educada, faria ela implorar para que pudesse dormir em seus pés.

— Então mordeu seus antigos senhores?

— Não é da sua conta porco. — Ela cuspiu em sua direção.

— Farei apenas uma pergunta. — Sasuke desviou e segurou com força em seu queixo. — Qual é o seu nome?

Ela travou e ficou encarando por um longo tempo, os olhos avermelhados dela ficaram confusos por um longo tempo e não começaria a prepará-la antes de descobrir seu nome. Não teria graça, e precisava chamá-la pelo nome.

— Ka... — Ela se soltou de seu aperto. — Karin.

— Não desejará nada além de mim, Karin.

A confusão em seu rosto era um delicioso combustível, Sasuke puxou a corrente e soltou do pé de sua mesa. Arrastou a ruiva até a parede ao lado dela e prendeu a coleira de seu pescoço no pequeno gancho que havia ali, sem poder se mover muito pela posição, ela ofegou. Não conseguiria lhe atacar já que ficaria sem ar se tentasse. Seguro, soltou os braços dela que buscaram apoio, os puxou para frente e os prendeu nas grossas algemas de ferro novamente.

Karin se debatia e buscava por ar, poderia apenas sentar em sua mesa e observar a cena. Nua e se debatendo, ficaria assim até que estivesse exausta demais para que pudesse se defender de seus futuros ataques. Mas Sasuke era impaciente e não conseguiria esperar, além de adorar um novo desafio. Puxou suas mãos para cima e as prendeu no gancho mais alto, tirou a coleira de ferro do pescoço fino dela e a liberou para que pudesse respirar. Não conseguiria fazer nada se não ouvisse seus gritos e súplicas.

— Se arrependerá disso, imundo!

Sasuke segurou seu rosto novamente, apertou com tanta força que viu certo espanto passar pelo brilho dos olhos dela, passou os dedos por seu mamilo rosado e o acariciou.

— Isso pode ser fácil ou difícil, Karin. — Disse torturando aquele ponto levemente. — Que fique claro, adoro esse jogo. E eu nunca perco.

Ela puxou o ar com força, o xingamento surgiu e morreu quando apertou o mamilo já intumescido. Ela tentou gritar, a dor que ela sentiu devia ter irradiado para diversas partes de seu corpo.

— Entenderei como o mais difícil. — A soltou com rispidez sem soltar seu rosto. — Sabe o motivo de não estar mais de coleira e mordaça, Karin? — Ela tinha agora um mamilo avermelhado e completamente empinado, seus olhos passavam dor, medo e um misto de sentimentos que ainda decifraria. — Gosto de usar minhas próprias mãos.

Sasuke abraçou seu pescoço com a mão que segurava seu rosto e fez o mesmo ao outro mamilo, o apertou até que mudasse de cor. Ela tentou gritar e isso encheu seus ouvidos. A excitação debaixo de sua toga tomou ainda mais força, sem conter a si mesmo, desceu a boca e o mordeu. Karin se debateu como conseguia o deixando ainda mais excitado, puxou a pele de seu mamilo. A soltou apenas para que pudesse estapear aquela pele sensível, ela gemeu pela dor e as marcas apareceram rápido.

Desceu a mão pelo vale de seus seios fazendo uma linha reta até a fenda de sua intimidade, ela era teimosa e continuava se debatendo, mas não pararia. Invadiu a fenda encontrando seu clitóris úmido, Sasuke sorriu perverso, havia encontrado sua entrada mergulhada na própria excitação.

— Parece que você gosta disso, Karin.

— Seu porco, tire as mãos de mim! — Ela conseguiu acertar seu rosto dessa vez, a saliva escorria por sua bochecha lentamente.

Sasuke mudou, sentiu toda a raiva passar por cada poro de seu corpo. Passou a mão no rosto e o limpou, com puro ódio segurou o pescoço de sua nova criada. Ela ofegou em busca de ar, não havia nada que o fizesse parar agora. Com sua mão ainda molhada da saliva da ruiva mergulhou entre os lábios macios que escondiam seu clitóris, com rispidez a penetrou.

Karin gritou, Sasuke sorriu perverso, podia sentir a barreira que o impedia de aprofundar seus dedos. Seria um ótimo jeito de castigá-la. Soltou seu pescoço e puxou os dedos molhados de seu interior.

— Ótima escolha, Karin.

Sem deixar que ela revidasse, virou seu corpo, com as nádegas tão claras como a pele de Sai apertou aquela região com força, ela gritou e Sasuke puxou seu quadril com o aperto deixando com maior acesso a aquela carne macia. Depositou um primeiro tapa, ela tremeu e choramingou.

— Parece que nunca foi espancada, Karin. — Disse enquanto deixava o outro lado com a marca de sua mão. — Uma pena, pois hoje será e não vou deixar barato o que fez.

Uniu a força de seu braço e muito mais forte que havia feito com a criada de sua esposa, estapeou as nádegas brancas de Karin. Ela chorou mas não lhe pediu perdão. Sasuke mordeu o lábio, excitado com a resistência daquela ruiva, se livrou de sua toga. Espancou mais algumas vezes até que a pele estivesse inchada e alta, vermelha e tão quente como a areia de seu ludos. Puxou seu quadril de encontro ao seu membro, ensinaria a ela boas maneiras como havia feito com Sai.

— Me solte!

— Boas maneiras, Karin. — Disse puxando seus cabelos vermelhos para trás com força. — Você pertence a mim, e você verá isso agora.

— Não! — Ela se debateu com força, Sasuke prendeu seu corpo contra a parede.

Sem poder se mover ela apenas choramingava, passou a mão esquerda por sua boca, saíam apenas pequenos lamúrios de sua garganta. Estapeou aquela bela pele já quente e abriu a fenda de suas nádegas, passou os dedos por baixo e tocou sua entrada. Os lábios úmidos molharam seus dedos, ela parecia gostar de toda essa luta para que não fosse domada e tomada. Ergueu sua perna dando livre acesso a sua intimidade e posicionou seu membro naquela carne quente.

— Me perdoe, por favor... — Ela gemeu tentando se desvencilhar de seu ataque.

— Tarde demais. — O prazer que tomou seu corpo ao entrar dentro daquela ruiva foi intenso, a luta interior dela para que não se rendesse mesmo estando tão úmida.

Sentia a resistência de sua intimidade, o forçando a sair e impedindo que ultrapassasse a barreira. Ela choramingava em sua mão, não queria que ela gritasse tanto, acabaria gozando rápido demais se ouvisse. Olhou em direção a Sakura que assistia tudo em silêncio, gostaria de fazer o mesmo com ela. E o teria feito se não tivesse prometido sua maldita virgindade.

— Adoraria que fosse você, Sakura. — Ela arregalou os olhos e se afundou ainda mais para o canto. — Teria feito isso a você e a tomado com força se não fosse minha aposta, me arrependo amargamente por isso. Você é tão apertada quanto, Karin?

Sasuke soltou a boca da ruiva e prendeu a mão em seu quadril, as súplicas o incitaram a ir mais fundo, mas gostou mais do que deveria de torturá-la daquela maneira. Puxou seus cabelos fazendo seu corpo arquear, não era tão curvilínea quanto sua esposa, mas era tão apertada quanto.

Não podia mais aguentar, entrava e saía da carne macia até chegar na barreira de sua virgindade. Karin suplicava e choramingava, poderia gozar apenas assim, ouvindo seus lamentos e se afundando apenas um pouco.

— Me solte, vocês romanos são nojentos. — Ela choramingou em meio aos gemidos.

Sasuke puxou ainda mais seus cabelos e apertou sua cintura, não aguentava a raiva em seu interior. Saiu lento de dentro da carne macia, e em um golpe estocou forte. Sentiu o romper e o líquido quente e viscoso tocar a pele de seu membro, agora entendia o que Pain sentia, e sabia o motivo de adorar as virgens.

— Você agora é minha, Karin. — Ela choramingava após o grito que deu quando a rompeu.

O choque que ela passou para seu corpo foi delicioso, sua carne massageava com força seu membro em meio aos espasmos de dor. Soltou seus cabelos e acertou suas nádegas, ela tremia contra seu corpo. Começou a se movimentar devagar e firme, mesmo que aquela criada negasse, o líquido que escorria molhando seu membro a dedurava, o corpo dela havia adorado recebê-lo com aquela força. Começou a estocar fundo, e os gemidos que ela tentava esconder romperam sua garganta. Karin gemia alto enquanto o afogava com a excitação, jamais havia experimentado tal coisa e a faria viciar nessa entrega brutal que forçou ela a fazer.

—Negue, Karin. — Colou os lábios em seus ouvidos. — Quero ouvi-la negar que não pertence a mim.

Ela apenas gemia com os olhos estreitos em sua direção, chocou seu quadril com força triturando sua pele e ela soltou o corpo tremendo. Sua entrada espremeu seu membro com força, iria gozar se não parasse com todo aquele aperto. Sasuke soltou seu corpo mole do gancho e o desceu até que ficasse de joelhos, Karin piscava lentamente enquanto a posicionava como queria. Com ela de joelhos, segurou o queixo fino dela com força, fazendo ela abrir a boca.

— Se me morder, Karin. — Disse aproximando o rosto lentamente do dela. —Arrancarei seus dentes um por um.

Ela tremeu e prendeu os olhos em sua direção, Karin aprenderia a nunca mais ser arisca com ele já sabendo o que lhe podia acontecer. Sem resistência abriu seus lábios, ela apenas olhava quieta para seu rosto. Sasuke segurou seu membro e o massageou devagar próximo ao rosto claro dela apenas para aliviar um pouco a pressão que o fazia querer gozar desesperadamente, passou a ponta nos lábios macios e avermelhados e lhe invadiu a boca.

Macia e quente, deixou que estocasse com certa força e sem resistência. Seus olhos abriam hora ou outra quando afundava em sua garganta, Karin tossia em busca de ar e adorava ver aquele pequeno sofrimento. Mas precisava gozar, segurou firme em seus cabelos vermelhos e usou esse apoio para pegar o ritmo certo, a boca dela salivava desenfreada e não demorou para se afundar naquela garganta macia e deixar que se derramasse ali. Ela apenas se debateu em busca de ar, mas aceitou beber tudo o que lhe entregava.

— Muito bem, Karin. — Saiu de sua boca com um breve gemido rouco. — Agora entende que não perdoarei suas revoltas, será uma boa criada para mim e me deixara tomar seu corpo onde eu quiser. — Ela não respondeu, baixou o olhar e respirou fundo. — Ótimo.

Satisfeito com o silêncio sem a necessidade da mordaça, prendeu a algema novamente na corrente de sua mesa, não precisando das fortes amarras que continham sua revolta. A deixou mansa e quieta ali, seguiu para fora do Tablinum. E tomaria sua mulher com desejo agora que estava mais calmo, sentia falta daquelas curvas.

Seus aposentos permaneciam com as grossas cortinas pesadas, e perdida em sua cama ela dormia tranquilamente, subiu atrás de seu corpo. Ela dormia nua e não foi difícil passar a mão por sua intimidade, úmida, o líquido viscoso o fez paralisar no lugar. Sentiu seu corpo arder em revolta, sem pensar puxou os cabelos de sua mulher com força enquanto ela o olhava assustada.

— Quem foi dessa vez, Hinata? — Não continha o ódio ao tocar em sua intimidade molhada por outro homem.

O olhar dela era perdido e buscava alguma coisa no fundo de sua garganta para poder lhe responder, Sasuke queria matá-la, mas não suportaria ver o sangue dela escorrer pelo fio de sua espada, não deixaria o sangue nobre de seu corpo assim. Havia se entregado a um de seus homens novamente e o deixou gozar no fundo de seu corpo, precisava descontar sua raiva em alguém.

Seu pescoço claro tinha pequenas manchas roxas, talvez devesse matar alguém para que tivesse o mínimo de respeito naquele lugar.

— QUEM FOI HINATA? — Berrou em ódio.

Hinata se encolheu no aperto em seu cabelo, já imaginava quem poderia ser, não era tolo para não perceber o quanto sua esposa tem trocado olhares com o loiro de seu Ludos. Soltou seus cabelos e a jogou na cama, seguiu pelas alas de seu Domus e avançou para as celas. O escuro mostrava o quanto já havia anoitecido e os homens dormiam em suas celas tranquilamente. Passou pelas grades e puxou os cabelos do loiro que dormia com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

— Espere! — Sua esposa correu pelo corredor, vestida apenas com tecidos enrolados em seu corpo tentou pará-lo espalmando as mãos em seu peito. — Não o mate, não foi culpa dele eu o requisitei.

Sasuke tinha ciência disso, mas não deixaria que ela tentasse apaziguar seu ódio. Puxou a espada que permanecia em um dos barris e segurou contra o pescoço do homem que estava preso pelos cabelos.

— Saia da minha frente, ou tirarei a vida dele aqui mesmo.

— Por favor, Sasuke.

Não estava com paciência, apertou a espada na garganta dele forte o suficiente para que sentisse o mover de sua jugular ao engolir em seco. Hinata se afastou e seus guardas o seguiram, puxaram o loiro de suas mãos sem precisar pedir que o levassem para o meio do Ludos, o prenderam no chão. Sasuke pegou o chicote que o Lanista mantinha preso próximo ao seu corpo.

— Não faça isso, Sasuke... — Ela chorou e o fez sentir vergonha de suas súplicas.

Uma romana implorando para que não derramasse o sangue de um escravo grego, sua vontade era de tirar a vida dos dois. Sasuke puxou o ar com força, apoiou a perna atrás de seu corpo e o atingiu. Faria com que nunca mais tentassem sobre as suas costas.


	16. Ciúmes

Ver Naruto receber tudo aquilo por sua causa era a gota que faltava para sentir puro ódio de seu marido, não podia acreditar que não tinha ao menos uma parte do direito que ele normalmente fazia. Por mais que estivessem casados a um tempo, jamais chegou a sentir algo como sentiu a primeira vez que viu o loiro naquela pequena apresentação, como uma nova compra.

O a dor que via em seus olhos eram demais, mas ficaria com ele até que seu sofrimento acabasse. Não podia deixá-lo só, havia se tornado tão importante como se pertencesse apenas a ela, não importava se ele não sentisse a mesma coisa. Ficaria ali por ele.

Via seu marido acertar as costas de Naruto com tanta força marcando-as com pequenos cortes, e o sangue escorria já se criando pequenas gotas pintando seu corpo, Sasuke tinha um sorriso de lado, toda vez que o corpo preso se contorcia, e involuntariamente fechava seus olhos quando o barulho do chicote ecoava, segurando as lágrimas que teimaram em cair.

Sasuke o acertou com raiva várias vezes seguidas, virando os olhos para não ver as gotas de sangue que saíam de suas costas voarem e secarem na areia. Podia não sentir a mesma dor que ele, mas seu coração despedaçava cada vez que o ouvia gritar. Queria parar aquilo, arrancar o maldito chicote das mãos maldosas de seu marido egoísta e cruel. Mas sabia que apenas o faria sentir ainda mais raiva e descontaria no homem que não merecia toda aquela dor.

Quebraria as regras novamente, faria ela mesma os curativos de suas costas e trataria de suas feridas. Não importava em que momento poderia fazê-lo, mas não deixaria de mostrar que se importava com ele a ponto de ir contra seu próprio marido.

Os urros de dor foram diminuindo à medida que Sasuke cansava os braços, não ousou contar a quantidade de chicotadas que havia recebido, nada o faria se sentir melhor. Puxou de seus cabelos uma pequena fita dourada e a guardou no meio dos tecidos de sua toga. O segurou pelo rosto chegando o seu rosto bem próximo ao dele, o corpo mole não tinha força para resistir, Sasuke já com a testa molhada de suor deu-lhe um tapa em seu rosto, como não reagiu deu-lhe mais um, seu rosto estava vermelho pela força que seu marido aplicava em seus tapas, esperou que ele abrisse os olhos para encará-lo. 

— Espero que saiba que ela é minha, e você também é meu, como esse Domus e todas as vidas que aqui residem. — o olhar do loiro desviou do dele Sasuke apertou seu rosto para que seu olhar voltasse ao seu — Acho que você ainda não entendeu. Itachi esquente o ferro. — Itachi saiu voltando depois com um pedaço de ferro o colocou em uma das fogueiras que ficava próximo o deixando esquentar até o ferro ficar com a ponta laranja. Viu seu marido o pegar olhando para Kiba e Itachi sem ter que dizer uma palavra se posicionaram ao seu lado e o ergueram. Não poderia impedir, ele seria marcado como sua posse. Hinata desviou o olhar para o chão assim que o viu a encarando e ver seus olhos marejados seu olhar tomou um brilho de ódio. Com crueldade marcou seu corpo e por pura maldade deixou mais que deveria, os urros de Naruto a fez tremer. 

— Espero que agora você tenha aprendido, na próxima não serei tão piedoso com você grego. — Sasuke o segurou pelos cabelos para que ele o olhasse pela última vez. Visivelmente cansado Sasuke se afastou e andou em direção ao Domus.

Hinata respirou fundo, depois de ver que Naruto havia sido desamarrado e levado até a cela. Seguiu para dentro da Culina às pressas, pegou a bacia acobreada que era usada para carregar água e o encheu, mandou que Tenten levasse atrás de si os tecidos para que pudesse limpar os cortes que foram feitos em suas costas e a queimadura em seu peito. Trataria delas.

Passou por dentro das alas, esperou que visse a sombra negra atravessar com pressa até o Tablinum, deu a volta pela Culina e atravessou o Ludos com pressa. 

— Minha senhora, isso irá lhe trazer problemas. — Itachi tinha a mania de não lhe deixar cumprir as coisas que colocava em sua própria cabeça.

— Saia da frente, me resolverei com seu irmãos mais tarde. — Não deixaria que ninguém além dela mesma tocasse naqueles machucados, a culpa foi inteiramente dela. Não podia negar isso a si mesma. — Saia ou eu mesma farei o mesmo a você.

O homem com muita relutância abriu o caminho que dava acesso às celas, não havia silêncio. Os homens estavam revoltados e falavam alto, Hinata estava tão perdida na própria culpa que apenas seguiu para a única cela que permanecia cheia. Passou por entre as grades que contornavam o pequeno espaço e depositou a bacia no chão.

O silêncio perdurou por um tempo até que os homens entendessem que não deviam estar ali, saíram rápido, Tenten depositou os tecidos na ponta da pequena cama e se ausentou com apenas um leve olhar. Naruto estava de bruços, seus machucados ainda faziam fluir o sangue fresco e os fazia escorrer pingando lentamente no chão. 

— Naruto… 

— Saia daqui, Hinata. — Não devia estar ali, mas ouvir que não a queria perto foi tão doloroso quanto o ver sofrendo por culpa dela. — Não a quero aqui, ele pode machucá-la tanto como fez comigo, e eu não poderia suportar isso.

O sangue voltou a circular por seu corpo, não suportaria ser rejeitada por ele, deixaria de estar com qualquer um desde que ele estivesse com ela.

— Não irei a lugar algum, está machucado por minha causa e eu jamais me perdoarei se não cuidar de você.

— Hinata…

Não responderia suas negações, puxou a bacia mais para perto e se sentou do lado das suas costas feridas. Profundas, seguiam em linha reta, fazendo riscas em algumas direções. Molhou um pedaço de tecido e devagar tocou nas pontas tirando o excesso de sangue que já estava praticamente seco.

— Eu sinto muito. — Não havia motivos para que ele a perdoasse, não adiantaria pedir, não merecia ser perdoada por fazê-lo sofrer dessa forma. — Eu devia tê-lo parado, não foi culpa sua…

Ele se levantou sem que deixasse terminar de limpá-lo, se sentou na ponta da pequena cama e segurou seus pulsos que permaneciam no ar. Seus olhos azuis tinham esperança ainda e não conseguia entender de onde elas podiam vir.

— Foge comigo?

Hinata sorriu, não havia possibilidade de saírem com vida daquele Domus, Sasuke tinha muitos homens fiéis naquele lugar, mesmo com a sua própria influência, mal conseguia sair sem que fosse delatada por algum deles. Os homens saiam dali apenas sem vida, e já havia visto muito disso.

— Está louco? Ele nos caçaria até os confins da terra.

— Não zombe de mim, não serei apenas eu. Por favor, diga que irá não sairei daqui sem você.

Por mais que quisesse que fosse apenas uma grande brincadeira, seus olhos não tremeram, a pura verdade. Ele tentaria fugir e a levaria para longe das crueldades de seu marido? Mas era uma das posses dele, Sasuke tinha total direito sobre a sua vida. Apenas uma escrava muito bem tratada.

— Não quero que seja morto, por favor, não faça besteira. — Era difícil acreditar que ele deixaria a história de fugir para trás, seus olhos tinham tanta certeza e confiança. Hinata respirou fundo, talvez uma esperança.

— Eu irei. — Sendo uma escolha boa ou não, tentaria ao menos ser feliz. Já estava farta de viver pela aparência daquele Domus cruel. — Tome cuidado, os homens dele sempre estão por perto e podem enganá-los. Mas, eu irei aonde você for.

Nunca em sua vida, em todo esse tempo que viveu, viu um sorriso tão bonito quanto o que ele havia dado a ela. Não havia o que pensar sobre esse pedido, puxou a fita dourada que havia guardado e a amarrou em seu dedo mindinho, uma pequena prova do quanto sentia por ele. Naruto puxou sua mão e a beijou devagar, definitivamente, iria a qualquer lugar com ele.  
______________________________

Era pouco, seu sangue fervia em puro e completo ódio. Voltou em direção ao seu Domus depois de largar o chicote ensanguentado no chão, não o matou apenas por ser um dos homens que lutará no dia da cobrança de sua aposta. Não estava suportando mais toda aquela palhaçada debaixo de seu teto.

Seguiu com pressa em direção ao Tablinum, acabaria com a ansiedade marcando quando colocaria esse maldito loiro para morrer. Derrubou os bustos que estavam do lado da porta de entrada, não estava com paciência para tomar cuidado com as malditas esculturas, sua mãe já estava longe o suficiente de seu território naquele momento para se preocupar com essa babaquice.

Se sentou em sua cadeira, abriu sua gaveta com força exagerada e puxou um dos pergaminhos que guardava ali dentro. Em cinco dias, queria a morte daquele loiro, tempo o suficiente para que o grego treinasse com a sua vida. Outro que queria que fosse terrivelmente morto naquele chão árido, estraçalhado por um dos leões.

Em sua pequena arena, um evento para que pudessem apenas decidir quem tinha o homem mais esperto e forte de Roma. Tiraria a vida deles logo depois de ganharem, seria um segundo evento épico, as pessoas vibraram com seu pequeno show de sangue.

Sasuke não estava em condições de ver qualquer ser que ousasse entrar em seu espaço naquela hora, poderia matar qualquer um com as próprias mãos. Mal podia esperar por aquela luta, mostraria de uma vez por todas que era o único que mandava em todo aquele lugar.

Pegou uma jarra de vinho e andou até seu quarto sentado em sua grande cama, sabia que Hinata não aparecia tão cedo em sua cama, sabia que ele estava com raiva e duvidava que se controlasse perto dela. Pegou a taça e se serviu deixando um pouco cair no chão. Estava cansado, olhou para o pé da cama para ver se as duas criadas estavam no lugar onde havia deixado. Tomou o conteúdo do copo em gole. Em silêncio encarando o fogo dos archotes do quarto simplesmente fechou seus olhos e dormiu.

_____________________________

Seu campeão estava suado, vestindo apenas aquela tanga de couro para que não atrapalhasse em seu treinamento. Ele não usava espadas de madeira, lutava contra seus outros homens com sua lança, não poupava a vida de seus gladiadores quando treinava para alguma batalha, ainda mais quando ganharia um prêmio que almejava muito. 

Gaara se apoiou em seu camarote, o seu Ludos precisava ser sempre reabastecido, por causa das mortes “acidentais”. Seu campeão não tinha medo, partia para cima de seus adversários sem qualquer tipo de cerimônia. Isso lhe enchia de orgulho, sabia que venceria e daria a si mesmo o presente que tanto almejava, além de fazer sua esposa muito feliz com a nova criada obediente.

Desejou essa criada desde que a viu, obediente, silenciosa e completamente graciosa. Roubou seus olhos, se tornou uma obsessão além de querer ser o primeiro a tirar sua delicada e preciosa virgindade, deveria ser deliciosa e tão apertada, podia imaginar diversas coisas que poderia fazer com ela e a ela. Além de poder esfregar na cara daquele Dominus quem era o melhor.

Madara, enquanto atacava seus oponentes, tinha parte de seus compridos cabelos negros soltos, não esperava o seu oponente atacar e com um sorriso extremamente maldoso, mergulhava sua lança afim de eliminar o homem a sua frente. 

Como Madara, Kakuzu tinha seus próprios interesses, lutava por recompensas e Gaara não se importava, desde que sempre ganhasse. Lhe dava muito lucro e com isso, podia comprar ainda mais escravos para que não faltassem seus homens. Hidan já não tinha medo da morte, lutava para que seus deuses fossem honrados e tirava as vidas dos homens em batalha por puro prazer.

— Querido, chegou um pergaminho para você. — Sua bela esposa interrompeu seus leves devaneios.

Puxou ela pela cintura e tomou seus lábios sem pudor, adorava como era sempre receptiva. Puxou a mensagem de sua mão e a abriu.

— Finalmente! — Soltou com brilho nos olhos. — Cinco dias… Pare a luta Madara! Venha até o Tablinum.

O homem parou a diversão e mordeu as próprias bochechas, sua sede de sangue era insaciável. Segurou firme no quadril de Konan e a puxou para dentro, a queria perto para dar a notícia. Dentro de sua sala, se sentou vendo seu campeão se jogar em um dos divãs próximos a sua mesa, puxou sua esposa para seu colo e estendeu o pergaminho na grande mesa.

— Temos cinco dias, Sasuke fará a batalha em sua arena. Está pronto, Madara? 

O homem bufou, não tinha qualquer tipo de respeito, mas, era sua grande atração e gostava das vitórias que lhe proporcionava. Madara jogou uma ler a para cima, e apoiou o cotovelo no encosto do divã.

— Sabe que nunca perco, mas, podia me dar uma motivação, Dominus. — Disse sorrindo malicioso. — O que me diz?

Gaara sorriu e apertou a coxa de sua esposa.

— Uma motivação, Konan. 

A ergueu e colocou seu corpo sentado sobre a mesa, subiu o tecido comprido de sua toga escura até que pudesse ver o fim de suas coxas.

— Tem certeza disso, Gaara?

Não precisava dizer nada a ela, segurou seus joelhos e os abriu, teria seu gosto puro antes que fizesse o que estava imaginando. Puxou seu corpo para a beirada da mesa e afundou seu rosto entre as pernas de sua esposa. Sempre pronta para ele e completamente deliciosa, sugou seu clitóris com vontade, seus gemidos tomaram conta do Tablinum e podia ouvir um alto rosnar de desejo vindo do fundo de sua sala.

Não entregaria Konan sem se afundar em seu corpo antes, era completamente dele e seria sempre o primeiro. Apertou suas coxas com vontade, Konan suspirou e se abriu um pouco mais, dando todo o acesso que precisava. Entregue, ela deixou o prazer tomar conta de seu corpo, Konan tremeu e gemeu seu nome alto. 

Gaara encostou na cadeira enquanto via sua esposa se recuperar, com o rosto levemente avermelhado e ofegante. Apenas acenou para ela, ainda mole e seguiu em direção ao homem que respirava fundo, apertando forte as mãos nas beiradas do divã. Podia ver dali o quanto estava excitado. 

Konan soltou sua toga e deixou deslizar por seu corpo claro, tinha a mulher mais bela de toda a Roma. Gaara fez um de seus criados lhe trazerem uma jarra de vinho, apreciaria o gosto doce do vinho com o de sua mulher, enquanto ela se entrega sem pudor. Um espetáculo para seus olhos.

Madara puxou seu quadril com força e a fez sentar sem seu colo com urgência, ele liberou seu membro e não lhe deu tempo para que fizesse qualquer coisa. Bruto, a fez sentar em seu membro, Konan gemeu alto pela invasão forte. Os dedos fortes do homem apertavam sua cintura fazendo seus dedos afundarem em sua pele macia, o rugido de prazer dele em ter a entrada molhada e macia se sua esposa ecoava pela sala.

Konan olhava em sua direção, com o rosto perdido em um prazer extremo, choramingava pelas estocadas fortes do homem debaixo de seu corpo. Linda, com seu corpo levemente marcado pelos apertões e alguns dos tapas que recebia, enquanto subia e descia sobre ele. Madara rosnava forte enquanto forçava o corpo de sua esposa para baixo. De sua mesa, bebendo o vinho doce, conseguia ver o doce líquido de sua esposa escorrer pelo membro desesperado de seu gladiador.

Madara a virou colocando ela apoiada na mesa de frente para si, sem aviso e afundou em sua entrada até seu membro sumir completamente em seu interior. Via o brilho nos olhos de Madara, levantou a mão e a acertou as nádegas de sua mulher deixando a marca de sua mão em seu traseiro branco, Gaara a olhava com luxúria quando passou os dedos em seu rostos, Konan abriu um pouco os lábios quando seu polegar seguia a linha do seu lindo rosto, ela vira seu rosto o colocando na boca e o chupando enquanto Madara aumentava seu ritmo em seu interior, sem piedade ia até o fundo de sua intimidade a fazendo gemer.

Madara tira seu membro de seu interior e coloca dois dedos em seu lugar logo depois os levando à boca. 

— Deliciosa, Dominos. —

Colocando os dedos novamente e os retirando a preenchendo com seu membro novamente, com os dedos melados passou por entre suas nádegas e como fez em sua intimidade os afundou sem aviso naquela outra entrada, fazendo com que Konan arregalasse os olhos. Gaara, estava perdido na visão de sua esposa sendo tomada daquela maneira.

Konan tremeu, Madara entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos e a virou para que pudesse ver o prazer que tomava seu corpo, a tomaria tão forte quanto ele no íntimo de seu quarto mais tarde. Ela gemeu e gritou por Gaara, que sorriu satisfeito por sua atitude. Não demorou para que as estocadas fortes de Madara o fizesse urrar.

Saiu do corpo de Konan e segurando seu rosto a forçando a abrir a boca a fez ajoelhar em sua frente, puxou o rosto dela contra seu membro e a fez engolir sem piedade. Ela o sugou forte, movimentava sua cabeça com firmeza até que ele gemeu e se afundou dentro até sua garganta . A fez beber todo o prazer que o fez sentir.

— Muito bem, agora que teve sua motivação, volte para a arena. E não me faça ter arrependimentos sobre isso.

— Muito bem, Dominus. — Disse se vestindo novamente. — Farei com que traga seu prêmio para casa.

______________________________

Kakashi e os outros gladiadores foram acordados cedo, mal o céu clareou e o lanista batia nas grades das celas com o cabo do chicote.

— Acordem vermes. Temos que treinar até que esses corpos moles tenham força, a luta será em cinco dias. Principalmente você grego, tenho um treinamento especial para você. 

Sabia que teria que treinar duro, não tinha muito tempo, com as informações que Obito o confidenciou já tinha algumas táticas em mente. Foram levados para uma outra parte do Lodus onde ainda não havia estado. em um canto estava grandes troncos de madeira, e um pouco mais distante pedras sólidas e grandes.

— Quero que aquelas toras sejam carregadas de onde estão para perto do Domus e quando acabarem quero que encham as redes com pedras que quebrarem e também deixem ao lado das toras. Só irão parar quando eu mandar. - o lanista se afastou buscando uma sombra.

Debaixo do sol quente Kakashi e os outros possíveis lutadores seguiram para o trabalho. As toras maciças de madeira eram pesadas e resolveram que iriam pegar com dois homens cada. Ouviram o chicote ao longe.

— Uma tora por homem. —Itachi falou ao fundo perto da porta onde deveriam levar a madeira.

Naruto largou em seu ombro a tora que carregavam juntos e foi pegar a dele com dificuldade ainda sentindo as dores das chicotadas e a queimadura da noite anterior. Seguiu com sua tora, deixando cair no lugar que Itachi havia indicado, seguido pelos outros. Na quinta tora já estavam caindo no meio do caminho com os músculos dos braços pegando fogo. Olhava para os outros homens, viu o irmão da Domina se esforçando para não demonstrar cansaço, ao lado estava o romano, parecia tão abatido quanto no dia anterior, perdido em pensamentos. Obito se esforçava para seguir os companheiros de cela, sabia que teria que ficar mais forte para poder sobreviver na arena e mais atrás já de língua de fora como um cachorro Kiba enrolava para pegar sua madeira e levar.

Um escravo de pele muito branca e cabelos negros trouxe um grande balde com água fresca. Itachi bateu novamente o chicote.

— Por hoje já temos madeira suficiente, agora tomem um pouco de água e sigam para as pedras.

Um a um tomaram grandes goles de água, jogando um pouco no corpo para esfriar. Seguiam para a parte das pedras, quebravam os pedregulhos e os levavam para as redes para carregar até onde as toras estavam. o sol já estava no meio do céu quando o lanista mandou que parassem. Voltaram para o Ludos e tiveram um pequeno descanso para comerem e relaxarem os músculos cansados.

Na parte da tarde iriam lutar entre si. Gostaria muito de lutar contra o romano novamente, mas ele não parecia o mesmo do dia anterior. Primeiramente foi colocado para lutar contra Obito. Viu que ele buscava forças para atacá-lo usando a força e não a agilidade, todo momento o acertava as costas com sua espada de madeira. O ajudaria a ver seus pontos fracos.

— Obito, você está usando somente a força, seus ataques são previsíveis, e se deixar as costas expostas para seu oponente estará morto no seu primeiro ataque. — Kakashi falou próximo quando mediam força com suas espadas de madeira. Ele acenou com a cabeça e se afastou, bateram novamente com a espada e dessa vez Obito defendeu suas costas não deixando Kakashi o acertar novamente. O chicote do lanista estalou no chão arenoso e mandou com que trocassem de oponente. O próximo a combater seria o romano de olhar perdido.

Sem vontade, calado, nem sentia a força que ele aplicava na luta, sabia o quanto o homem à sua frente estava sofrendo, viu o grande machucado que tinha no peito onde havia as siglas do exército romano. Já havia lhe acertado as costas, deixando um vergão onde o acertará o deixando cair no chão. Ali só havia a casca de um homem de alma partida. Não iria humilhá-lo, desviava dos seus ataques sem vontade. Mudaram de oponente novamente quando iria começar a luta com o moreno de olhos claros ouviu o Dominus chamar Itachi para perto do camarote.

O lanista pediu para o mesmo rapaz que trouxe a água mais cedo lhe trazer a lança. Rapidamente o rapaz voltou com um bastão comprido de madeira.

— O seu adversário tem como costume usar sua lança, além de matar inúmeros homens também é conhecido por matar leões com ela. Então eu serei seu adversário. 

Dominos se apoio na madeira da varanda do camarote olhando de cima a luta entre seu irmão e o grego. O barulho de correntes chegou aos ouvidos de Kakashi que, pode ver que ele balançava duas pontas de correntes, e logo atrás estava sua amada ainda na coleira ao lado de uma serva nova de cabelos vermelhos e olhos tristes.

Com ódio no olhar encarou seu adversário, com suas duas espadas de madeiras em mãos, se posicionou para lutar contra Itachi, que por sua vez rodopiou e ajeitou a lança em uma das mãos, com um sorriso no rosto chamou Kakashi para o ataque.

Kakashi correu e desviou do ataque que seria certeiro em seu peito, pulou quando o ataque veio de baixo, mas não conseguiu se aproximar de seu adversário. Se lembrou de uma de suas lutas, onde enfrentou um oponente com lança, deu um drible de corpo em Itachi chegando próximo o suficiente para chutar sua barriga o fazendo dar alguns passos para trás. Tentando manter a curta distância correu para Itachi. Grande erro, Itachi o acertou com o meio da lança no meio da testa o fazendo ficar tonto com a pancada, com o bastão passando a ponta por suas pernas o derrubou de costas no chão árido. Itachi subiu em seu peito colocando a lança em seu pescoço e abaixou seu rosto bem próximo ao seu ouvido, e falou bem baixinho. 

— Escutei sua conversa na madrugada grego, quer fugir com sua mulher. Lhe ajudarei, tomarei meu lugar por direito, e deixarei você e seu grupinho irem embora da cidade. Ajudarei com os guardas e as chaves. — Itachi se levantou e tomou sua postura novamente.

Kakashi se levantou batendo a areia de seu corpo e pegando suas espadas no chão, buscou no camarote seus olhos verdes. Quando os achou seu corpo se encheu de esperança, com o lanista ajudando teriam uma grande chance de saírem vivos daquele Domus, tinha mais quatro dias para tê-la totalmente para ele. Arrumou-se e atacou Itachi.


End file.
